Hate is a fourletter word
by ephiny63
Summary: COMPLETE What happens when demons take control over a Supremacist movement recruiting blond haired blue eyed young men with a penchant for violence? And what happens when Dean and Sam become the victims of a hate crime?
1. Chapter 1

**Hate is a four-letter word**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing but my fevered imagination working overtime as per usual. So Eric Kripke has the honour of owning Supernatural and the characters we all love to hurt.

**Disclaimer Number 2****:** Very important, this story is going to contain hate crime I just want to say that I do not advocate any kind of hate crime ever, in fact it goes against all of my principles but it will be a very important part of the story. I am hoping that the ending will resolve issues brought up throughout the plotline.

Warning: Graphic violence and sexual assault if you are squeamish about these things then please go read one of my tamer stories.

**Author's Note****:** I was inspired to write this after watching Oprah this afternoon, where she interviewed victims and the perpetrators or family of their tormentors. It was a very powerful episode and gave a lot of hope at the end. This story is very minorly based on the first interview with a gay man who was left for dead after being beaten by a 'skinhead' and his gang for being gay twenty-six years ago. Today they work together against hate crimes and are friends.

**Author's Note 2:** Set probably towards the end of season one, their Dad is alive but is still estranged from his sons, for now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER ONE **

Arian Camp District 34

Unknown location.

The man sat behind his desk and smiled happily, it was going better than he had ever hoped and that was saying something.

His eyes bled into black discs as he regarded the chalice in front of him, the message was clear and he understood everything. Continue to contaminate the minds of the disenfranchised youth. Spread the message of hate and discrimination and brainwash as many as they can. Let them do the work for the demons. Make it so much easier when the war begins.

'Yes Father.' He mumbled nodding his head as he listened to the instructions only he could hear.

Breaking the connection, he muttered a chant over the thick quickly cooling blood in the chalice and then tipped it to his mouth hungrily drinking the viscous fluid. Wiping his mouth he put the goblet away and straightened his clothing, his eyes bleeding back to bright blue, he checked his blond hair making sure that it was neat and sitting properly and then he sauntered out to watch his new recruits putting them through their paces was a secret pastime of his.

'How are they doing Hannahan?' He yelled over at his overseer, born a sadist the man relished his newly found position amongst the ranks of the movement.

'Nothing but a bit of an incentive to help em along Sir.' Hannahan grinned nodding at the trainers to upgrade the weaponry, 'nothing like live rounds to get em moving.'

'Keep up the good work Hannahan.' He nodded happily, 'make sure that they truly understand who and what the enemy are.'

-------------------

Clarksville Tavern

Clarksville

Missouri

Dean grinned and nudged Sam wickedly, just drunk enough to be happy without falling down he felt good after the small cash haul snug in his jacket pocket.

'So Sammy she was really into you huh?' He winked and nudged his younger brother again.

'Dean please, she was a nice girl.' Sam deadpanned though secretly happy with the fact that he was the one with the girl at the end of the night and not Dean.

'Yeah, yeah I saw how big her nicenesses are.'

'Dean ... dude there is no such word as nicenesses.' Sam scolded him gently unable to wipe his own grin from his face. They had a successful hunt with neither of them sustaining injuries any worse than a couple of bruises, they were actually getting along without fighting every two minutes and now they had found an actually nice motel to stay in and had a great night to boot. All in all it was a good week for the Winchester brothers.

Dean wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders and grinned widely, 'so Sammy did you see just how big they were huh? Did ya get to do more than just look?'

'Dean you are disgusting and obtuse, we talked, she was ... interesting and liked the same novels I like.'

'Oh no not another geek?' Dean exclaimed in mock horror, 'hmm a-a she-geek?'

'Dean!'

'Aw come on Sammy that was funny.' Dean smirked reaching up he grabbed each side of Sam's face and brought it down to his eye level, 'dude tell me did you at least get her number?' Dean grinned planting a sloppy kiss on his baby brother's forehead.

'Aw looky at what we got here.' An unknown voice came from behind them.

'Gee Dick looks like we got ourselves a couple of perverts.' Another one answered coming from Sam's left.

'Yeah two freaking queers giving a disgusting public display.' A third one chimed in from in front of them.

'Come on Dean let's just walk away.' Sam said softly gripping his brother's arm tightly and trying to steer him past their tormentors.

'Hey fag you running like a scared little girl?' The original voice, supposedly someone one named Dick, taunted them from the shadows.

'We're not gay.' Sam growled trying to continue to the impala, Dean pulled at the vicelike grip of his brother wanting to show these idiots the better side of his nature but Sam wouldn't let him play.

'Lemme go Sammy, I wanna go play with our new friends.'

'We're getting out of here Dean; you're too drunk to fight properly.' Sam mumbled tightening his grip on Dean, he momentarily lost track of the gang taunting them when he felt a powerful blow to the back of his head. Stumbling Sam fell forward dragging his brother with him. Suddenly very sober Dean wrenched his arm from Sam's fast growing laxness and span around to face their attackers fury written across his face.

'You so did not do that to my brother.' He hissed.

'What so you call your boyfriend brother now?' Dick mocked Dean as he aimed a large fist at Dean's nose.

Ducking easily Dean pivoted on his heel and retaliated with a crushing blow to the man's nose with a sharp right hook. Before he could get his breath, Dean felt the blow to the lower part of his back and grunted but stayed upright, growling he turned on the one that hit him and stopped suddenly. His assailant looked no older than fourteen years old. 'Geeze you're just a kid.' He muttered, 'go home to mommy.'

'Fuck you fag.' The kid yelled as he launched a wild punch to Dean's face, the blow bounced off the chin and made the intended victim even more angry.

'You so didn't do that.' Dean snapped pulling his punch slightly he hit the kid and watched with morbid satisfaction when the teen dropped to the ground dazed.

'Dean?' Sam's muffled cry brought Dean out of his momentary lapse in concentration he saw the others using his brother like a punching bag.

'Get off Sam!' He roared barrelling in to the ruckus realising that they used the kid to distract him long enough to pick on his stunned brother. After easily dispensing two of them, Dean turned on Dick. He stared at the youth with hate-filled eyes and shuddered who would turn these kids into monsters. Dick ducked under Dean's right and countered with an uppercut and then pulled a blade from his boot and grazed it along Dean's side, just deep enough to draw blood.

Dean hissed and went to fight back when he saw Sam finish the kid named Dick off with a roundhouse kick, his freakishly long legs connecting easily over the distance between them. Although in pain Dean managed a wry grin, the execution of the kick and the grace in the delivery brought a strange prickling pride to his chest.

'Come on Sammy let's get going.' He said wrapping his arm around Sam's waist to keep his brother upright, the effort of the kick taking Sam's last remaining remnants of strength and stamina.

'What? Why?' Sam mumbled as he groped for the passenger side handle, sliding in he sighed deeply and tried to work out how many ribs he injured this time.

'You okay Sammy?'

'Yeah I guess what about you?' Sam frowned when he saw the blood stain on Dean's side.

'Fine Sammy just a graze.' Dean ground out the bliss from his lucky evening of winning and drinking gone and replaced with an inexplicable anger. 'Damn Sammy they were just kids.'

'I know, Dean did you see their eyes?' Sam asked through winces.

'I'm taking you to the ER.' Dean announced when he saw Sam paling even more.

'No, no I'll be fine, it's just bruising ... hey I don't need a doctor when I have doctor Dean!'

'Sammy you got knocked out you could have a concussion.' Dean announced.

'You gonna get your side seen to and stitched?'

'No like I said just a graze.'

'Yeah well I just got bruises and a dented pride.' Sam admitted ruefully.

'Dude you were taken down by a midget teenager!' Dean snarked, 'he was five feet nothing and still popping pimples.'

'Motel Jeeves and don't spare the gas.' Sam grinned not wanting to discuss their young attackers just yet.

In the motel room, Sam finally convinced Dean to let him see the cut, he hissed when he saw how long it was, winding from near Dean's navel around to about an inch from his spine. The best news however, was that it wasn't deep and only cut into the flesh; the bad news was that it still needed stitches. He sat back and took a deep breath, his vision was still blurry and his hands shook with the effort of even moving.

'So Sammy what's the verdict?' Dean asked breaking into Sam's silent musings.

'Well it's not deep but...'

'But what dude?'

'You still need stitching.'

'Well duh get the kit and start stitching.'

'Not that easy Dean.' Sam breathed out running a trembling hand over his face trying to clear his vision by squeezing his eyes shut but nothing worked.

'Sam talk to me dude.' Dean turned completely around to face Sam, 'dude you're chalk white that's it I'm calling the ambulance.'

'No, no Dean I'm fine it's just...'

'Just what?'

'I don't think I can trust myself to stitch you up right now.'

'Sam what the freaking ... Sammy?'

'Feel a little sick Dean, just wanna lie down.'

'Damn it Sam, can you ... Sam?' Dean watched in horror as Sam passed out, falling backwards he sprawled across the bed. Chewing his lip Dean went into the bathroom and pulled out the first aid kit and found the surgical tape, holding his breath he pressed it firmly on the cut starting nearest his spine and slowly unravelled the tape sealing the cut with it. Using the mirror for a guide he managed to keep it fairly straight, cutting it with a pair of scissors he pressed the last bit down and then let himself take a deep cleansing breath.

Wrapping a light bandage over the tape he gave himself a cursory exam in the mirror, the bruises left from the hunt were a slightly darker hue to the ones from the fight in the alley.

Carefully pulling on his t-shirt Dean picked up the first aid supplies and headed back into the other room. Sam still laid sprawled on the bed in the same position Dean had left him in. 'Sammy hey come on dude.' Dean muttered as he carefully hauled Sam up and rested him against his chest while he took off his baby brother's t-shirt, 'geeze sasquatch much?' Easing him back down he carefully inspected each and every bruise and contusion on Sam's torso.

Satisfied that none were life-threatening he carefully rolled Sam onto his side and checked his back and neck, wincing visibly when he saw the size of the lump on the back of Sam's head, _man that was gonna hurt in the morning_.

Carefully he ran his fingers down Sam's spine taking the opportunity to give him a closer examination. During the hunt, the ghoul pushed Sam down a flight of stairs where he landed heavily on his right side; though he refused to let Dean inspect his injury citing only a bruise.

'Bruise be damned Sammy.' Dean muttered when he touched the spongy area, black and blue mingled with purple, it was a bruise but damn. He pulled back when he saw Sam shudder even though he was still out cold. The biggest worry was the fact that he could plainly see the footprint superimposed over the bruise. Grabbing a towel Dean hurried out to the ice machine down the veranda and got as much ice as he could wrapping it tightly he ran back to the room and placed it over the injury on Sam's side, rolling him back onto the icepack letting the coolness do its work while he tended to Sam's other injuries.

Finally when he was finished Dean pulled the thermometer out and stuck it in Sam's ear, he knew if Sam was more aware that his brother would kill him slowly and methodically for treating him like a child but Dean didn't care.

This was Sam's health and that was it. The thermometer beeped and he checked it warily, it was high but not too bad. 'Okay stretch let's get you undressed and in bed.' He muttered aloud breaking the eerie silence. Sam mumbled incoherently and gasped when Dean moved him back to a sitting position.

'Dean?' the muffled question startled Dean but not enough for him to drop his precious bundle.

'Yeah, yeah come on dude a little help here you're too big to carry.'

'Wha? Where we goin' Deanie?'

'Bed dude you got a bad lump on your head.'

'Gonna be sick.' Sam choked unable to stop himself he vomited over Dean's shoulder covering both of them in the vomit.

'Eww Sammy that's just gross.' Dean growled, 'now we have to get both of us cleaned up.'

'S-sorry.' Sam blinked up at his brother, his face now tinged with green and his eyes bloodshot and puffy. 'Don' like bein' sick.'

'No I know you don't Sammy.' Dean said helping his tall brother to stand, 'little help here Sammy, you need to move your feet.'

'Owkay.' Sam nodded sluggishly letting Dean guide him into the bathroom. Thankfully, this motel had a bath with a shower overhead, easing his concussed brother onto the toilet seat Dean undressed him and then hauled him up and into the bath. 'This is so uncool Sammy.' Dean muttered as he turned the shower on and let the warm water run over his brother lying propped up in the tub.

While Sam soaked in the tub and shower, Dean quickly undressed in the other room and pulled on clean sweats and a flannel shirt then he balled their soiled clothing and dumped it by the door.

'Okay Sam how about we get you out of there?' Dean said trying to sound brighter than he felt.

'Thanks, ah Dean?'

'Yeah?'

'Sorry bout before.' Sam said sheepishly, 'you know the puking and stuff.'

'Don't worry I've already chalked it up on the list to stir Sam about it at the most worst moment.'

'Most worst moment? Dude are you six or something?'

'Something, so you gonna wither up like a prune or you actually gonna get out from under the water?'

'Out, thanks I ah can manage thanks.' Sam said blushing profusely.

'Call if you need me, aint as if I haven't seen it before Sammy, who used to change the diapers?'

'Yeah, yeah get outta here Dean.'

Ten minutes later Sam sat propped up on the bed, an ice pack behind his back and a smaller one pressing against the back of his head, 'Dean?'

'Yeah? You okay no more puking?'

'I'm fine Dean honestly, I was just thinking about those kids.'

'Yeah they were well trained weren't they?'

'Too well trained, they looked at us with such hatred thinking that we were a gay couple and not brothers.'

'Dude what is it with people thinking that anyway?' Dean snapped, 'I mean geeze.'

'Yeah coz you're such a macho stud.'

'You said it dude.' Dean shook his head, 'did you also notice that they were all blonde and blue-eyed?'

'Well one of em was at least a bottle blonde.' Sam mused, 'do you think that ...'

'What an Arian movement here in nowheresville?'

'Well stranger things happen, but I dunno, it feels like more.'

'More what? Come on Haley Joe what's going on in that freaky head of yours?'

'A-a feeling I have, when I could swear Dean that that guy Dick his eyes bled to black.'

'Think we should hang around and see what's really going on?'

'Yeah so how do you wanna play it?' Sam asked seriously, 'I mean we can't go in undercover.'

'True, so first up you're so going to get some rest and let those bruises and lumps go down and then sweetheart we're gonna go out on the town.'

'You are such a tease Dean!' Sam grinned and then winced, 'damn it.'

'What?'

'Headache.' Sam said pinching the bridge of his nose, 'damn it.'

'Sam?' Dean jumped up as Sam started to slump forward, the wince fast turning into a grimace.

'Ah Dean!' Sam cried out grabbing at his brother blindly. 'Not now.'

Dean supported his brother, his worry and fear for Sam giving him a bitter taste in his mouth as he watched Sam ride out the vision. 'Dude talk to me.'

'Argh my head.' Sam leant his aching forehead against Dean's shoulder, 'another bashing ... this time ... argh ... my head.'

'Sam stay with me dude.' Dean said rubbing small circles on Sam's back comforting him with just the simple touch.

A shadow lurked in the window watching the two young men huddled together on the bed, using a cell phone to take photos of them, one with his back to the window his arms around the other who had his head resting on the broad shoulders. Another photo as the scene unfolded until the two young men parted, one lying down with a cloth over his eyes and the other running to pick up keys and his jacket. The shadow stepped away from the window, proof already saved on the phone it disappeared as quickly and as silently as it came.

'Going to get some pain killers for ya Sammy, don't you move.' Dean said as he made Sam comfortable and then went to grab his jacket and car keys. He moved to the door and then turned back to the bed, picking up Sam's cell he pressed it into his brother's hand, 'call me if you need anything.'

'Hurry back Dean, the attack I saw ... they killed them.'

'I know we'll get to the bottom of this Sam I promise.' Dean said taking another quick look at his brother he disappeared out of the room locking the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hate is a four-letter word**

**Disclaimer: **Nope still nothing but my fevered imagination working overtime as per usual. So Eric Kripke has the honour of owning Supernatural and the characters we all love to hurt.

**Disclaimer Number 2:** Very important, this story is going to contain hate crime I just want to say that I do not advocate any kind of hate crime ever, in fact it goes against all of my principles but it will be a very important part of the story. I am hoping that the ending will resolve issues brought up throughout the plotline.

**Warning: **Graphic violence and sexual assault if you are squeamish about these things then please go read one of my tamer stories.

**Author's Note: **I guess although I have used concussion before in stories I have never really mentioned my own experience with that particular injury. I suffered a closed head injury and severe concussion, (as well as other injuries that still plague me now) eleven years ago when hit by a car while riding my bike home from work. I don't remember the accident, apparently. I was unconscious for at least five minutes, when I came to I was still on the road and I couldn't remember my name, how old I was or anything. Actually, a lot of that afternoon is still a big void, but what I do remember is passing out at the drop of a hat, vomiting a great deal, confusion, oversensitivity and emotionality I tended to burst into tears at the slightest thing and from what I was told I was slightly childish at times when I talked. It was all part of the head injury and concussion. So when I write Sam and Dean with a concussion I try to call on my own experience. I hope that my longwinded explanation will help; Sam is going to act a little strangely for the next chapter or so suffering a severe concussion and visions at the sametime. This also brings out Dean's overprotective senses, where he wants to wrap his brother in cottonwool for a while.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Clarksville Pharmacy

Clarksville

Missouri

Dean hurried down the aisle of the pharmacy searching for a few extra first aid supplies and pain meds for Sam. Chewing his lip he picked a few of packets of paracetamol of varying strengths just in case. Intending on getting ones as strong as possible over the counter when he got to the see the pharmacist his cover story already in place.

'Hey ah my little brother managed to fall off a ladder at work today and got a pretty decent knock to the old head, what's the strongest pain killers we can get until he sees the doc in the morning?' He asked smiling brightly at the young woman behind the counter.

'Would you mind waiting for a moment and I will ask the pharmacist.' She said smiling prettily back. Dean let his gaze wander around the shop while he waited taking in the other customers scattered around and then turned back to the very pretty, young and nubile woman speaking to the chemist.

'Ah young man I hear your brother had a bit of an accident.' The middle-aged man wearing a white coat and half-lens glasses perched on the end of his nose asked as he came out from behind his bench.

'Yeah fell off a ladder and got the back of his head pretty bad.'

'Hmm I see. Did he lose consciousness at all?'

'Yeah at first few a minute and then again back at ... home he passed out when he came too he puked and said that he felt dizzy.'

'Sounds like a concussion, did he get to see a doctor today?'

'Got an appointment for him first thing at the morning at the clinic.' Dean said, 'couldn't get him in before then.'

'Yes, yes our health system is not what it used to be, once the doctor came to you.' The chemist shook his head and then handed Dean a packet of tablets, 'give him two every four hours and if his symptoms worsen or if he passes out for a long period of time then call an ambulance, better to be safe.'

'Ah thanks yeah, hopefully these will do the trick.' Dean smiled as he gave the girl the rest of his purchases and reached into his pocket for his wallet.

'Hey I thought I told you lot that you're not welcome here.' The pharmacist yelled looking over Dean's shoulder to some customers coming into his store.

'Don't get all bent outta shape old man we just need a few things.'

Dean frowned recognising that voice, turning he faced the youths from earlier, all sporting more evidence of the fight than he did.

'Hey looky who we got here, if it aint the little fairy from the bar, where's the boyfriend?'

Dean ignored them, thanked the girl and pharmacist and went to leave when he found his way blocked. 'Look I know you guys probably need a bit more sense knocked into your thick heads but this aint the place.' Dean pushed past them and kept moving towards the door.

'Aw look the pansy don't like to fight anymore.'

'Whatsa matta you gotta get back to the little man?'

'Maybe the other one is the one with balls in the relationship.'

Dean gritted his teeth and forced himself to keep walking, his fingers itching to pull his gun out and then see who, the so-called pansy was, but he had to get back to Sam and he didn't want anything to happen to the shop, the chemist or the girl.

Dean made it back to the impala before he heard footsteps behind him taking a deep breath he let his fingers brush across his gun. 'Listen I don't want any trouble.'

'I'm sorry it's just when I saw those idiots ... are you okay?' The young girl asked him her voice trembling with fear, 'they think that they can do whatever they like here.'

'Oh hi, sorry bout that ... thanks for the warning, my name's Dean.'

'Hey Dean I'm Christy, those jerks think that they can do whatever they like ... oh your brother he didn't fall off a ladder did he?'

'No, we were drinking at the tavern and ah got a little surprise when we left.'

'Did you do that to them?' Christy asked sounding stronger and less afraid.

'Yeah kindof.' Dean admitted rubbing his the back of his neck, 'they started it.'

'Oh I wouldn't believe anything but something I should tell you, that guy Dick ... his Dad is the local sheriff and runs the Arian camp just out of town.'

'Arian camp?'

'Yeah some sort of white supremacist group, they moved in about a year ago, next thing we have a new sheriff and well ...'

'Explains a lot.' Dean grinned, 'listen Christy I had better get back to Sam but thanks.'

'Um this is my cell number call me anytime Dean.' Christy smiled pressing a small piece of paper in his hand.

'Are you okay; I mean do you need a lift anywhere?' Dean asked glancing around at the dark car park.

'I'm fine my car is just there.' Christy pointed to the small car parked two bays down from them.

'Well still I'll wait and watch you go, you know just in case.' Dean said leaning into the impala, he turned the headlights on illuminating her small red car.

'thanks Dean.' Christy smiled shyly she waved and practically ran to her car. Locking her door, she started the engine and waved goodbye again to Dean before pulling out of the now deserted car park. Dean glanced around before sliding in behind the wheel and followed Christy's car out onto the main road.

He drove slowly through the streets watching out for any further problems until he reached the motel room. His side ached from the long cut, his head hurt and he just wanted to get some sleep, but first he had to make sure that Sam was okay.

'Sammy?' He cried out when he saw the door wide open, knowing that he had locked it himself. Fisting his gun he cautiously entered the room and dropped his shopping on the floor just inside the door. Cautiously he felt along the wall for the light switch, 'Sammy?' he called out as he flicked the lights on. The bright overhead lighting flood the room with a harsh light making Dean blink a few times before his eyes adjusted.

'Oh God.' He stared around at the damage done to their motel room blood splatters still glistened wet, 'Sammy where?' A soft groan met his ears turning to the space between the beds he found his baby brother.

'Oh no Sammy.' Dean gasped dropping to his knees next to Sam. 'What the fuck happened to you?'

'D-Dean?' Sam whispered reaching out blindly, his left eye completely swollen shut but it was his right eye that made Dean's stomach lurch violently, covered with a red film, he had bleeding somewhere in there.

'Hey little bro I'm here.' Dean said not sure of where to touch Sam, there was so much blood. 'What the fuck is going on?'

'Dean ... they ... they whipped...' Sam slumped forward into Dean's arms unable to sustain his consciousness any longer. Swallowing down on the rising bile Dean inspected Sam's back, he said they whipped ... 'Oh sweet mother ... no Sammy.' His fingers skimmed over the long bleeding welts crisscrossing Sam's back. 'Sammy?'

'Dean ... demon was ...with ... them.' Sam pushed the words out against Dean's shoulder as he fought his way back through the pain of haze.

'Sammy? I have to get you to a hospital.'

'No Dean ... no, they'll ... no hospitals.' Sam rallied enough strength to push away from Dean to try to look at his brother's face, 'they ... said ...no ...'

'Sam?'

'No ... gays ... allowed.' Sam's words started to slur as he pushed them out, 'so ... cold.'

'Can you sit up?' Dean asked hating the thought of having to move his brother, 'damn it I wasn't gone that long they must have been watching us all along.'

'Dean?' Sam frowned, 'it ... let ... me know.'

'Know what Sammy?'

'Demon.' Sam said gripping Dean's arms tightly he let his brother help him up onto the bed.

'Okay Sammy can you sit there for a second?' Dean asked worriedly as he watched his brother start to list to his left, 'I'll be right back, stay on the bed okay?'

'Owkay.' Sam blinked and concentrated on staying upright.

Dean grabbed the new supplies, then slammed the door shut bracing it with a chair, and then ... 'damn it Sammy the salt line?'

'I-I did do one.' Sam admitted slowly lifting his head to look over at his brother.

'They must have smudged it first and then let the demon in.' Dean muttered as he quickly drew another one and then he dropped the supplies next to Sam, running to the kitchen he grabbed a bowl and filled it with warm water and then finally got all of the towels from the bathroom. 'I should be calling an ambulance.' He muttered kneeling in front of his battered brother.

'No, no that's where they'll ...ah ... they'll look ... for us.' Sam insisted.

Tenderly Dean wiped the blood away from Sam's face, dipping the towel in the water each time staining the clear liquid red. Two bowls later Dean finally managed to clean most of Sam's facial wounds and the various abrasions on his chest and arms, 'I'm gonna have to do your back now.' Dean said softly, 'can you lie facedown for me?'

Sam nodded wearily happy to be lying down for a while, 'fuck me.' Dean gasped when he got a clear look at the damage done.

'Dean what is it?' Sam asked twisting his neck to peer up at his brother.

'Nothing Sammy, I just have to get some fresh water.' Dean said bolting into the bathroom, he braced himself on the basin and felt the dry heaves shudder through him, splashing cold water on his face he forced himself to calm down; Sammy needed him, time to breakdown later.

'Dean?' He could hear the panic in Sam's strained voice, 'Dean?'

'I'm right here.' Dean called carrying the bowl of fresh water to the bed, putting it on the nightstand he sat on the edge of the bed and stared in revulsion at his brother's torn back. Tenderly he cleaned each welt individually, 'Sam I'm gonna have to stitch a couple of these.'

'Okay.' Sam mumbled the pain and fear evident in his voice.

'I got some strong painkillers from the pharmacy do you think you can swallow a couple.'

'yeah.' Sam pushed himself up onto shaking arms, 'I'm okay Dean.'

'Yeah, yeah and I'm the tooth fairy.' Dean mumbled as he helped Sam sit up and then he gave him two tablets and held the water for him. Once done he eased Sam back down and went to get the needle and thread ready, thanking the unknown entities that he did decide to stock up on supplies earlier.

'Dean we ... can't stay here.' Sam managed to get out as the drugs took hold and he let his eyes drift shut. Taking advantage of Sam's drugged state Dean neatly and quickly stitched the worst of the lash marks, swearing vengeance on each individual one. He couldn't help but think of what Sam said, a demon was involved.

A demon running a white supremacist group.

Dean finished fixing Sam's back, double-checked the salt lines and then busied himself packing their bags, and then he cleaned and loaded their weapons, loaded the car and waited for Sam to rouse. The biggest problem he had was working out a way for Sam to travel comfortably. He stared down at the slip of paper in his hand, Christy's phone number, but was she trustworthy or did she make sure that Dean didn't return to the motel straight away. Was it all a ruse when they saw Dean leave Sam alone?

'Dean?' Sam pushed himself up until he was sitting, the sheen of sweat the telltale sign of his exertion, 'Dean you okay?'

'Dude what are you doing awake?'

'The pain killers are wearing off.' Sam admitted with a rueful grin, 'thanks by the way.'

'What for?'

'Patching me up again.' Sam blinked and then gingerly felt his swollen eye, 'damn.'

'Yeah no beauty pageants for you for a while.' Dean grinned, 'how's the other eye?'

'I ah can see most things, just blurry.'

'That's something,' Dean muttered as he came closer to check Sam's eyes and then he moved around the bed to check the stitches, 'feel like moving?'

'Getting out of this room? Yeah for sure.' Sam said but the thought of standing up made him feel weak kneed.

'Okay so how?'

'That Sammy boy is already thought of,' Dean grinned as he went over to stand in front of his brother, 'ready?'

Swallowing hard Sam nodded and gripped Dean's forearms tightly, letting his brother guide him upright, slowly they made their way to the car out the front, letting Sam slide himself in using the door for a brace Dean went back inside for a second and came back with some towels. Packing them behind Sam he eased his bother back against the cushioning of the towels, 'not for long promise.' Dean smiled as he ran for the driver's side. The Winchesters drove out of the motel carpark just as the sun appeared on the horizon.

As they pulled out Dean could have sworn he saw Christy standing in the window of the motel's private residence watching them. Shaking his head he pressed his foot down on the accelerator and quickly drove through the pre-dawn deserted streets, on the outskirts of Clarksville, opposite to where they were staying Dean pulled up and stared at the cabin motel in front of them. A private cabin would be perfect away from prying eyes for Sam to recuperate and for them to find out more about the group.

'How you going there Sammy?' Dean asked glancing over to look at his brother, in the morning light he could see the unhealthy sheen of sweet covering Sam's face and the green tint to his skin. 'Not much longer.' He promised waiting to see movement at the office. An hour later he pulled up in front of their cabin, hidden perfectly from the main road by the others and by a lush garden and wooded area.

Unloading the car first Dean prepared a bed for Sam and then he ran back to the car to help his brother. Slowly Sam unfolded his long legs and using both the door and Dean to brace himself he lifted himself up gasping as the movement pulled his torn back.

'Take your time Sammy.' Dean said watching his brother carefully.

'Dean ... your side ... it's bleeding.' Sam panted out staring down at the spreading red stain on Dean's T-shirt.

'Ah crap.' Dean muttered, 'it's alright Sammy don't worry bout it.'

'Dean?'

'Nah I just bumped it getting the bags out of the car, it'll be fine, come on let's get you inside before you fall down.' He guided Sam inside and then over to the bed furtherest from the door.

'Dean I ...' Sam gasped as the pain spiked again the exertion too much for him, 'Dean?'

'Okay Sammy I'm just going to get some painkillers for ya, you right for a minute?'

Sam nodded wordlessly, the pain in his head intensifying with each passing second, realising what was happening Sam groaned and felt himself slide to the floor.

'Sam!' Dean watched his brother slide off the bed and onto the floor, grasping the sides of his head as he sobbed in pain. 'Sam!'

'Argh Dean ... my ... head ... vision.' Sam's body bucked as the pain grew in intensity until he passed out, blood trickled from his right eye and nose, as Dean dropped down, his heart pounding and eyes wide as he didn't know what to do for his brother or who to trust enough to ring.

'Dean.' Sam moaned after barely minutes, 'an-another a-attack.'

'Dude?'

'Two black boys ... they're only ...kids.' Sam wept as unconsciousness claimed him.

'Damn it all to hell ... what do I do now?' Dean yelled frustrated, the tugging pain from his side only added fuel to his anger.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Hate is a four-letter word**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing but my fevered imagination working overtime as per usual. So Eric Kripke has the honour of owning Supernatural and the characters we all love to hurt.

**Disclaimer Number 2** Very important, this story is going to contain hate crime I just want to say that I do not advocate any kind of hate crime ever, in fact it goes against all of my principles but it will be a very important part of the story. I am hoping that the ending will resolve issues brought up throughout the plotline.

**Warning:** Graphic violence and sexual assault if you are squeamish about these things then please go read one of my tamer stories.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Blood Moon Cabin Motel

Clarksville

Missouri

Dean sat watching his brother sleeping, lying on his stomach with just a light sheet covering his ripped back Sam slept in a fog of pain and painkillers. He mumbled every so often but never woke.

Exhausted beyond belief, Dean scrubbed his face with his hands and decided that they needed help. He couldn't move Sam, his brother just too injured, to continue travelling let alone this impromptu hunt. Wincing at the pull on his side Dean stood up and staggered into the bathroom. Thankfully, each cabin was fully self-contained, which included its own hot water supply using the small gravity water heaters.

Leaving a trail of blood stained clothes in his wake Dean turned the water on as hot and as hard as he dared, standing under it he finally let his tears fall. The horror of Sam's torn back still firmly imprinted on his mind, he was terrified that he had done more damage than good trying to stitch the welts together again.

'Suck it up Winchester.' He berated himself as he let his tears wash away with the shower water. Stepping out of the shower, he inspected the wound on his side; it needed to be stitched especially after reopening when he struggled to help Sam and their equipment, the strain just too much on the fragilely healing skin.

Limping slightly he headed back into the main room of the cabin and glanced over at Sam he was still sleeping soundly. A groan slipped from his lips as he carefully dressed into his comfortable sweats and long sleeved T-shirt then he picked up his cell phone and moved over to the small couch away from the beds.

'Hey Caleb it's Dean.' Dean said softly making sure that he didn't disturb Sam.

_'Dean? Dude what's the matta?'_

'Ah are you busy with a hunt or anything?'

_'Nope got a free diary,'_ Caleb chuckled and then when he didn't hear Dean join in he became serious again, _'what is it dude?'_

'Ah we kinda got into a bit of trouble.'

_'Go on.'_

'Think we stumbled across a white supremacist group, and get this ... it's run by a demon.'

_'Fuck ... you and Sam?'_

'They ah nabbed us outside a bar, thought that we were a gay couple and took us on. We weren't too badly hurt.' Dean added quickly, 'Sam got a big bump on the head and some bruising; I got a cut and a few bumps.'

_'Dean what aren't ya telling me?'_

'They got to Sam, I – I had to go and get some supplies, fuck Cal they must've been watching us. When I got back...' Dean's voice trailed off and Caleb waited for him to continue, his own gut churning at what his younger friend was trying to tell him.

'When I got back I found Sam on the floor ... they whipped him Cal.' Dean's voice trembled as he described the extent of Sam's injuries to Caleb, and then he went on to tell him about what Sam had said about the demon being there as well. 'I couldn't even take him to the hospital Cal, in case they found us.'

_'But, dude you're brothers.'_

'We tried to tell them but they weren't interested.'

_'Where are you Dean?'_

'Clarkesville, Missouri.'

_'Dude I'm only two hours away, whereabouts are you in Clarkesville?'_

'Cabin fifteen, The Blood Moon Cabin Motel.'

_'Got it, I'm on my way Dean.'_

'Thanks man, I ah appreciate it.'

_'No thanks needed, you take care of that brother of yours and don't worry.'_ Caleb said as he hung up.

'Dean?' Sam spoke softly; he laid on the bed watching his brother, not wanting to disturb the phone call.

'Hey Sammy, you awake then kiddo?'

'Yeah the ... it hurts.' Sam admitted slowly.

'Time to dope you up then huh?' Dean grinned and slowly stood up, wincing with the movement once again pulling on his side.

'Dude your side, it needs to be stitched.' Sam said miserably, 'I am sorry Dean, I am so sorry.'

'What for?'

'I can't ... I should be able to look after you.'

'Dude you've done that and more, but for now it's time for you to rest.'

'The demon.'

'What is it Sam?' Dean asked finding a spot on the bed next to Sam so his brother didn't have to twist his neck as much.

'I – I knew it's face, I just can't place it ... not a possessed ... this demon used it's true face when they ...'

'Sammy I'm going to have to change the dressings on your back.' Dean said when he saw the amount of bloodstains on the bandages swathed around Sam but he also wanted a moment to process what Sam was trying to tell him. _He recognised a demon's face._

'Kay.' Sam sighed.

'Okay first take these.' Dean helped Sam to turn around and sit up enough to take the pills and some water.

'Thanks Dean.' Sam mustered up a small smile. 'Ah I might have to lie down ...'

'Okay, okay there we go, just take it easy Sammy.' Dean eased him back down and gently removed all of the padding and bandages. Hissing when he saw how inflamed Sam's back appeared, 'fuck Sammy you should be in a hospital.'

'Dean I – I ... we have to find the others, the ones in my vision.'

'Dude you're not going anywhere.' Dean said as he finished removing the gauze and started to clean the wounds again, checking his stitches as he went. 'You still with me Sammy?'

'Why Dean? Why did they whip me?' Sam wept, 'why did they assume that we're gay?'

'Dunno Sammy.' Dean sat up and listened intently, 'someone's here.'

'Cal?' Sam whispered frowning he tried to lift himself up and prop up on his arms but he crashed back to the bed.

Dean pulled his Browning and eased the safety off before creeping slowly to the door; casting a last glance down at Sam before he cautiously opened this door.

'Hey Cal.' Dean smiled wearily and ushered their friend in before rechecking the salt lines, 'Sam we had the door at the motel salted didn't we?'

'Yeah but the demon came in last ... when they had already ... Dean it must have been aware of the salt lines already being down.'

'How you doing Sam?' Caleb asked making his way to the bed, his face visibly paling when he saw the damage done to the younger man's back. 'Ah geeze Sam.'

'Good to see you too Cal.' Sam muffled as he felt the painkillers kicking in. 'Dean?'

'Yeah dude?'

'S-sorry.'

'Ah Sammy.' Dean sank down on the edge of the bed and went back to finish his ministrations, Caleb watched in stunned silence marvelling at Dean's resilience but he worried about his state of mind.

'Dean dude let me see your side.' Caleb said softly after Dean sat back from re-bandaging Sam.

'I'm fine...'

'Dude you're bleeding.' Caleb nodded his head towards Dean's side where a red stain grew in size.

'Damn it.' Dean sighed and relented, 'Sam wanted to ... he couldn't focus properly. Fuck Cal I stuffed up, I should have been there with him, not out playing hero.'

'Dean you're not making much sense.' Cal said, 'here drink this.' He handed Dean a bottle of whiskey.

'I left Sam to go to the drugstore, while I was there the gang who attacked us originally came in, they spooked the old guy and the girl who worked for him ... Christy or Chris or something anyway I left but then she ... she followed me out wanting to warn me about the Arian group. Said that one of the gang was the son of the local sheriff and things like that. She held me up for at least twenty minutes and then by the time I drove back to the motel.' Dean took another big mouthful of whiskey and shuddered, 'man she probably held me up so they could do what they liked to Sam.'

'So they knew where you were staying?'

'Yeah, um Sam said that he recognised the demon's face, it wasn't a meat suit but the demon's actual face, and it knew about the salt lines.'

'Dean this stinks of a set up.'

'Yeah but how would they even know that we were heading this way?'

'All done.' Caleb said as he fastened off the bandage, 'feel better?'

'Thanks dude.'

'No probs so you gonna share that bottle now?'

Dean glanced over at Sam and shuddered, 'Cal ... Sam recognised the demon's face, not a meat suit but an actual demon ... how?'

'Not sure man but I can tell you this; those freaks have a lot to answer for.' Cal said passing the fast emptying bottle back to Dean. 'So what are we going to do about it?'

'Dunno, I am honestly out of ideas at the moment Cal, all I can see is Sam's face when I got ... and the damage done to his back. I can't even take him to the freaking hospital, we dunno who to trust or...' Dean stopped and looked up at Cal, 'I have to get Sam away from here.'

'Dean you're not making any sense.'

'How far is Frankenville from here?'

'About a two hour drive why?'

'We take Sam to the hospital there, get him fixed up and then you and me are coming back here and dealing with these fuckers.'

'You sure Dude? Do you think that Sam is up to that kind of trip?'

'Fuck ... I dunno Cal he barely made it across town.' Dean admitted, the fire slowly dying in his eyes. 'They thought that we were lovers, that we're gay! Dude we're brothers but they wouldn't believe us.'

'Hey man you have to hang in there,' Cal said turning his gaze towards Sam, who lay silent and awake listening to the conversation, tears shone in the younger man's eyes and his face even more pale if that was possible. 'Sam you okay over there?'

'I'm fine, honestly Dean I'm fine ... no need for hospital.' Sam whispered.

'Sammy your back...' Dean protested, 'it already looks like an infection ...'

'No, no hospitals we can't afford ...'

'Sam...'

'No Dean not arguing, not gonna happen so deal.' Sam protested his momentary wave of strength gone, leaving him feel wiped out. 'Got some more of those pills?'

'Sorry dude but gotta wait another two hours before I can give you anymore.' Dean said, 'we need more supplies.'

'Listen you two stay here and I'll go ... aint no one gonna bother me on my own and I might be able to do some recon.' Cal said.

'You sure?' Dean frowned he hated the thought of letting Caleb go out alone even though he knew that he was more than capable.

'Dude look at me!' Cal grinned running his hand over his buzz cut stubble, 'I already look the part.'

Dean stared at his friend and couldn't hide his own smirk, with his buzz cut hair, khaki T-shirt and commando trousers and boots he looked like a pin up boy for supremacists. 'Yeah got your point.'

'Okay so you two rest ... I'll be back before you know it.'

'Caleb ... be careful.' Sam rasped out. 'Please.'

'No problemo Sammy boy.'

'Cal ... it's Sam not Sammy.' Sam managed to get out with a small smile.

-------------

Cal made it as far as his car before he doubled over and vomited into the plants, after his heaves finished he climbed into his car and rested his pasty face on the steering wheel. He had never seen damage done to anyone by a human before, actually, if he thought about it he couldn't even match the worst supernatural attack to Sam's back.

'Get a grip Reeves.' He muttered as he scrubbed his face with his hands and slowly drove out of the park.

A dark car pulled out from the side of the main road and followed him closely, without their headlights on. Too wrapped up in his own thoughts and worry over the Winchester brothers Caleb never noticed the dark car following him.

------------

Sam moaned and pressed his aching forehead into the pillow as, yet another violent vision assailed his fragile body and mind. He pushed himself upright and cried out in pain and horror. Slowly he was able to focus on Dean's face, 'Dean?'

'Sammy? Another one?'

Sam nodded as he opened his mouth he let out a soft gasp of air and collapsed unconscious, his face turned to Dean and his neck twisted awkwardly.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Hate is a four-letter word**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing but my fevered imagination working overtime as per usual. So Eric Kripke has the honour of owning Supernatural and the characters we all love to hurt.

**Disclaimer Number 2** Very important, this story is going to contain hate crime I just want to say that I do not advocate any kind of hate crime ever, in fact it goes against all of my principles but it will be a very important part of the story. I am hoping that the ending will resolve issues brought up throughout the plotline.

**Warning:** Graphic violence and sexual assault if you are squeamish about these things then please go read one of my tamer stories.

---------------------

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Arian Camp District 34

Unknown location.

The man watched as his newest addition to the ranks strode into the room, eying him curiously. The new arrival was middle aged, with reddish brown hair and a greying beard of stubble. He had a hard world-weary air to him that gave him an edge, he was someone who commanded respect, and respect was what he was looking for in the recruits.

'Welcome to district 34 I hear that you are a force to be reckoned with and just what I am looking for to help whip the boys into shape.'

'I'm your man.' The voice gruff and brooked no argument another plus.

'Good, good so sit down and we'll ah chat.'

'I didn't come here to play niceties, to sit and chat.'

'All in good time, now tell me how were we so lucky to get a man with your reputation in our ranks?'

'Heard that you were looking for trained hunters and trainers.'

'Yes and you meet that need how?'

'Ex-marine and hunter that's all you need to know.'

'That's all I want to know, welcome to district 34 Robert Singer.'

'Bobby's just fine.' Bobby said holding out his hand.

'Excellent, now Bobby I have your first job.'

'Whatever you want, I'm rearing to go.'

'There are two pretty boy gays here in town, masquerading as brothers.'

Bobby swallowed deeply and prayed silently that he was wrong in who he thought these boys were, pretty boys and brothers?

'Now my son and cohorts came across these two, they did put up a good fight for a pair of gays but they were still no match for our boys.'

'Good to hear.' Bobby kept his game face fixed firmly in place as his heart sunk a little further. Two pretty boys, brothers and fighters – it keeps getting to close for comfort.

'Now instead of getting out of here like the little girls they are these two decided to stay put so the boss came with us and we gave the younger one a lesson in acceptable practices. Shame actually coz he's so freaking tall and athletic probably would have made a good recruit if he wasn't as fruity as they come. His hair long and unkempt and a crybaby. Had no stamina.'

'So what about the other one, his ah boyfriend?'

'We had him detained by a pretty young skirt, she practically threw herself at him and he never batted an eye.'

'Well aint that a shame, sure fire sign there.' Bobby felt a tiny fraction of relief knowing of Dean's prowess with women but if Sammy was hurting... 'So ah what went down?'

'Good old fashioned flogging.' The man's eyes flashed black for a second before returning to their startling blue, 'mind you he did take it well for a homo barely made a sound.'

'Wow, and you let him get away with that? I woulda made him scream.'

'Yeah well he was crying like a baby at the end of it.'

'Typical, so what's the job want me to finish something?'

'No, it seems that our little couple decided only to shift motels they are still in town and from what I have just found out have brought in another one of theirs. Maybe they think that they can crochet weapons or something, I want you to tail the new arrival, don't intercept just find out what he is doing here and why he is with them.'

'No probs at all considered it done.' Bobby got up, his stomach churned violently and all he wanted to do was to get away from the creature before he forgot why he was there and smoke the bastard there and then. 'Got names for me?'

'Only the ones of the couple, Dean and ah what was the other one oh yeah Sammy.'

'And where will I find the love birds?'

'Blood Moon Cabin Motel.' The man smiled coldly and handed Bobby a piece of paper, 'here's the address ... remember do not intercept the interloper follow and report I want to know everything before we get rid of these queers once and for all.'

--------------------

Bobby pulled away from the curb and followed Caleb's car from a discreet distance making sure that there was no one tailing him. He had a regular one up until now, maybe that is over now he actually worked for them.

'This frigging demon had better be worth this.' Bobby berated himself, 'damn me what did they do to Sam?' His fingers itched to pick up the cell and ring the boys but he was paranoid enough not to try their hand, positive that it will be bugged, no he had to get to Caleb somehow and find out what was going on exactly.

Pulling into a carpark just a few spaces behind Caleb he watched the young hunter carefully checking the surrounding area before heading into the all-night pharmacy, slipping into the shop behind him Bobby watched Caleb move down the aisles selecting medical supplies. Pulling his baseball cap down to cover his eyes Bobby let his gaze roam over the shop noticing the signs for the public bathrooms at the rear, a young couple hovered in the baby aisle and an older man stood at the counter talking to the chemist. Crouching slightly he quickly scribbled a note and then brushed passed Caleb dropping the slip of paper in the plastic basket before heading towards the toilets.

Frowning Caleb glanced at the familiar back retreating down the aisle and then back at the note, bending down to get a packet of wipes from the bottom shelf, he scanned the scant message quickly. _'meet me mens B.'_ Scrunching up the paper he shoved it into his boot before standing and headed down to the counter a big cheesy smile on his face. 'Hey dude mind if I leave this here while I use the head?'

'Go for it young fella, you new around here?'

'Yeah heard there's great ... hunting around here.'

'Sure is just depends on whatcha huntin'

'Interesting, be back in a tic, oh I'll be paying by credit card is that okay?'

'No problems at all.'

Caleb whistled as he strode down to the bathroom and slipped inside. 'Bobby what the freaking hell are you doing here?'

'Could ask you the samething, but aint got time you eejit so shut up and listen, what happened to Sam?'

'How ... how did you know?'

'Just say that I am working inside ... demon running the show and I'm closing in.'

'Damn Bobby the boys said they stumbled into the hunt, didn't even know what was happening until they got jumped.'

'Is, is Sam?'

'Hurt bad ... fuck it Bobby I have never seen not even anything by a monster.'

'Damn it, I'm supposed to be tailing you and to report back to the boss why you're here and stuff. They know that the boys didn't leave town and even know their first names and where they are now.'

'Bobby ... Sam recognised the demon, his true face, this is a set up man big time.'

'Look I had better get outta here afore you, and they get suss, I'll ah meet you at the boys' cabin in two hours. Don't worry they won't know I'm sneaking in.'

'Man Bobby this is so freaking screwed up.'

'Big time, watch your back Cal.'

'You too dude.'

Bobby washed his hands and left the bathroom whistling softly picking up a few random items he took them to the counter and paid in cash leaving just before Caleb reached the front of the shop.

------------------

Blood Moon Cabin Motel

Clarksville

Missouri

Dean glanced over and saw a pair of green eyes tracking his every move, 'hey when did you wake up?'

'A little while ago.' Sam shifted slightly and winced at the pulling in his back. 'How you doing Dean?'

'Me? I'm fine, never better.'

'Then why are you pacing like a caged tiger?' Sam levered himself up a little more, 'you're worried bout Cal too?'

'Nah he's fine, just a little stir crazy that's all.' Dean stopped his pacing and went to crouch in front of his brother, 'need anything?'

'Yeah ah help me sit up.' Sam looked away embarrassed in having to ask for help just to sit up.

'You sure?'

'Yeah I – I need to move Dean I'm getting stiff.' Sam held his breath as Dean slowly manoeuvred him around until he sat up in the bed, his legs stretched out in front of him. Sam's grip tightened as a wicked dizzy spell assaulted him and upset his equilibrium. 'Damn it.'

'Such cussing Sammy.' Dean grinned, 'you sure you want to do this yet?'

'Yeah, yeah I'll be right in a minute.' Sam pushed the pain out of his mind and concentrated on breathing through the nausea and dizziness currently plaguing him.

'Well while you're up ...' Dean grinned slyly and went into the bathroom, minutes later he came back carrying a basin filled with warm water, a face washer and some soap.

'Feel up to having a wash?'

'Dude I can ... you are so not giving me a sponge bath.'

'Sam please do not give me any more nightmares, I'll get your back and the rest is up to you.'

'How, how bad is it Dean?'

'What?'

'My back doofus.'

'It's looking ... better Sam.'

'Dean don't lie to me man, not you.'

'It's a mess that's true but man I have a feeling that you've escaped a bad infection, only two of em are a little red and puckered the rest are scabbing and healing nicely.'

'You sure?'

'Dude honestly I'm offended, after all Doctor Dean does not lie.'

'Yeah, yeah,' Sam smothered a yawn and winced as Dean pressed the warm cloth over the tender new skin.

'Sorry Sammy.'

'Huh? Oh no actually it feels pretty good.' Sam admitted the warmth of the water taking some of the tightness away.

'Nearly done, then I'll get some fresh water and you can have a wash while I rebandaged your back.' Dean finished patting dry around the cuts and then took the basin with him making sure that Sam did not see the red tinged water. Coming back in he took in the tears running down Sam's face and the soft sniffling, clearing his throat he carried the basin over to the bed and propped it between Sam's legs, then he handed him a fresh face washer and soap without saying anything. Humming softly he smeared some more antiseptic cream over the tender and torn flesh before a layer of gauze, soft cotton wool and then more gauze before taping down the edges. 'I want to see your ribs and face as well Sam.'

'Whatever.' The soft reply came, swallowing a sigh Dean crouched next to the bed and inspected the meaty bruise Sam was already sporting from the last hunt.

'Ah shit Sammy.' He stared at the now black patch of skin, the boot imprint still stood out only this time mottled in blues and purples. As carefully as he could Dean massaged some cream into the worst of it, wincing in unison with Sam who continued to scrub at his face with the face washer. Finally Dean finished his inspection of Sam's wounds, gave him two more painkillers and then helped him lie back down on his side facing the main part of the room. As a last thought Dean piled pillows behind Sam's legs and behind and then again at the back of his neck and head.

'Thanks.' Sam mumbled tiredly, 'Dean?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'What are we ... what about my visions?'

'Dunno Sammy we'll work out something.'

'Caleb should be back by now.'

'He can look after himself Sam.'

'I know, it's just ... Dean?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'Why did the demon show me his true face?'

'I dunno Sammy.'

'Dean?'

'Yeah Sammy?' Dean stared wearily over at his brother, amazed at how fast Sam's mind jumped from one issue to another.

'I know where I saw him before.' Sam pushed himself up on his elbow, 'dude where's the laptop?'

'Here why?'

'I know where I saw the demon before.'

'Sam you're not working ... you're resting.'

'I will just ... just let me do this please Dean?'

Dean stared down at Sam's pathetic form and expressive puppy eyes and caved, 'okay but only for ten minutes.'

'Yes Dad.' Sam smirked up at Dean his fingers greedily grasping at the computer.

'Man you look like you're having withdrawal.'

'I feel like it dude.' Sam's long fingers flew over the keyboard, accessing the Internet through the motel's wireless network and then pulling up a favourited site. 'Here it is.' Sam turned the computer around for Dean to see the screen.

Dean's face paled even further when he saw the demon's face, 'you sure Sam?'

'Yeah and not only that but he knew our first names.'

'But not our surname?'

'No or rather if he did he didn't try using it.'

'Damn it Sammy what the fuck is going on? How is he involved?'

'And why is he controlling a white supremacist group?' Sam let his head fall back on the pillow and pushed the computer towards Dean. 'The painkillers are kicking in.' he gave Dean a cock-eyed grin and felt his eyes drift shut. 'We're so screwed Dean.'

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Hate is a four-letter word**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing but my fevered imagination working overtime as per usual. So Eric Kripke has the honour of owning Supernatural and the characters we all love to hurt.

**Disclaimer Number 2** Very important, this story is going to contain hate crime I just want to say that I do not advocate any kind of hate crime ever, in fact it goes against all of my principles but it will be a very important part of the story. I am hoping that the ending will resolve issues brought up throughout the plotline.

**Warning:** Graphic violence and sexual assault if you are squeamish about these things then please go read one of my tamer stories.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Sam groaned and opened his eyes slowly, his frustrations growing exponentially as each second past. Sighing he lifted his head and noticed that the cabin was empty, frowning he gradually pulled himself up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

'Shit easy.' He grinned at his own comment, 'okay now get up Sam.' Slowly, so slowly he levered himself upright, standing on shaking legs with waves of dizziness flooding his head and awareness. Swallowing deeply he took a tentative step forward and then another. One at a time until he managed to reach the bathroom door, his face a mask of sweat and pain he grimaced and took two more steps until he reached the toilet, even feeling like crap he had managed it on his own. The next step a shower.

Dean opened the door quietly and glanced over at Sam's crumpled but empty bed, the bloodstained sheets twisted in a ball but no Sam. Horrified Dean pushed his way into the room and went to yell for his brother when he heard the shower running. 'You're gonna be the death of me Sam.' He covered the small space of floor with three easy strides, 'Sammy you in there?'

Sam lifted his head and listened intently as Dean bellowed on the other side of the door. 'Yeah I'll be out in a minute.' Sam called back not caring if Dean heard him properly.

A mixture of pride and frustration fuelled Dean's hyperactivity and he couldn't stop himself from starting to pace in front of the closed door. Caleb and Bobby stood in the doorway both trying to hide their amusement from the younger man.

'Don't say a word.' He growled at them when he saw the barely contained comic relief, 'so you two gonna become garden gnomes or something?'

'Or something,' Caleb said as they came in and sat down, Bobby placing himself closest to the door but away from the windows, Cal took the seat in the window and Dean paced.

Finally, the shower turned off and the three men all lifted their heads and listened intently waiting with baited breath for Sam to emerge from the bathroom. As the door opened Dean appeared at Sam's side and took his arm, 'damn it Sammy what were you doing?'

'Well had to go ... and thought I'd have a shower while I was in there,' Sam shook his head at the frantic looks on Dean's and their friends' faces, 'I was fine and I reeked a bit.'

'Just a bit?' Dean had to retort back, 'so you going back to bed?'

'Nope just help me over to the chair,' Sam said, 'I'm so tired of lying down and I am feeling better.'

'So I can check out your back?' Bobby asked his voice gruff with pent up emotion.

'Yeah thanks Bobby.' Sam smiled softly and blinked up at both men, 'when did you?'

'We were checking the perimeter before we came in,' Caleb said pulling his gaze from Sam's back. 'Took longer than we thought.'

Sam flinched as Bobby took the waterproof padding off and then peeled back the cottonwool and gauze. The older hunter's face tinged with green as he saw the damage taking solace in the fact that it must be better than what it was to begin with.

'How's it?'

'Good Sam no infection, your brother here did a good job with his stitching.' Bobby said locking gazes with Dean.

'Thanks.' Sam's voice barely above a whisper when he caught the panic rising in Dean's eyes, 'so um what do I have to do to get something to eat and drink?'

'Coffee and sandwiches coming up dude.' Caleb said happy to be able to do something.

As he stood in the kitchenette Caleb glanced outside, the bright full moon shone brightly illuminating the garden around the cabin. 'Dean?' He called the older brother, 'help here.'

'No mayo.' Dean quipped but stopped when he saw the look on Caleb's face, 'what?'

Cal nodded towards the window as he finished the sandwiches, 'shadow.'

Dean's intense gaze scanned the shrubs and saw the shadowed figure moving closer to the cabin, 'damn it.'

'Whatcha wanna do?'

'Don't want Sam freaked out ... okay we'll take in the coffee and sandwiches and then you and I are checking the perimeter again.'

'Dean you okay?' Sam called when he noticed the hushed discussion going on between his brother and friend.

'Yeah dude keep your hair on.' Dean said picking up the tray of coffees and led the way back to the others. Bobby finished rebandaging Sam's back and went to wash his hands before he scrummaged in his pack for stronger painkillers.

'Here take these.' He dropped two in Sam's hand and then handed him his coffee, 'you're not staying out of bed long either.'

'Yeah, yeah,' Sam frowned as he watched Dean and Caleb slip outside again, 'Bobby what's going on?'

'Dunno but something tells me that the two of us can enjoy these sandwiches in private.' Bobby picked one up and took a big bite hoping to encourage Sam in following suit. The boy had lost too much weight.

---------------

Dean slipped behind the man creeping along the wall and without making a sound knocked him out and guided the unconscious man to the ground, he glanced up at Caleb who had done the same. Deftly Dean checked his prisoner for weapons and cell before pulling the hood off the face. 'Damn it, you're just a freaking kid.'

'Dean!' Caleb pointed to his; neither of the intruders would have been any older than fifteen or sixteen. 'What the fuck is going on Dean?'

'Welcome to the world of Arian shits.' Dean snarled his response wanting to inflict just as much pain on the intruders as they did on Sam but he knew he couldn't instead a cold menacing smile spread across his face. 'I got an idea Cal.'

'Damn something tells me I aint gonna like it.' Caleb smiled back.

Chuckling softly Dean hefted his prisoner over his shoulder and pushed away knowing that Caleb would follow suit.

-----------------

Sam tried his hardest to stay awake, but the scant energy levels he had were depleted and his eyes drooped shut a few times before they remained shut and his breathing evened out and became deeper. Bobby smiled softly and tenderly covered the young hunter with a blanket and made him as comfortable as possible.

'Damn it Dean and Caleb you had better not be doing something stupid.' Bobby muttered softly watching Sam sleep; he saw the minute tremors of pain flickering over Sam's face, the trickle of sweat running down his cheek. 'Sam?'

'No, no Dean no.' Sam cried, large tears fell down his face as he struggled with the images filling his mind.

'Sam? Sammy time to wake up son.' Bobby shook Sam's shoulder gently but to no avail, 'Sam what's wrong?'

'Dean!' Sam gasped for his breath as he started to hyperventilate, 'no Dean.' He stared up at Bobby his green eyes dark with fear and wide open, 'Dean.'

'Sh calm down Sam it's alright.'

'Bobby?'

'Yeah, yeah it's alright Sam.'

'Where's Dean?'

'I'm right here Sammy.' Dean voice came from the front door, 'what's wrong dude?'

'Where were you?' Sam's fear quickly morphed into anger, 'where's Caleb?'

'Right here with me, hey Sammy it's alright there's nothing wrong.'

'Yeah right, tell that to whatever is causing my visions.' Sam snapped awkwardly he managed to roll himself over until he faced the wall and tried to tune out the voices behind him.

'Bobby what happened?' Dean asked the shock of Sam's reaction still evident in his face.

'Not sure, he was asleep and then ... he was thrashing about and calling out for you.'

'Damn it, did he have a vision?'

'He is still here!' Sam said his voice tinged with his anger, 'why don't you ask him?'

'Sam what is it? What's got you so worked up man?' Dean sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Sam to reply but the only answer he got was silence and then the slightest sound of muffled sniffles.

Bobby looked at his watch and paled, 'look I've been here too long I'll be in touch when I can.'

'I'll come with you and fill you in on stuff.' Cal said leaving Dean alone with his brother.

'Sam they're gone.' Dean said as he watched Bobby and Caleb leave, 'what's going on in that freaky head of yours?'

Sam sighed heavily and then attempted to sit up, 'help please.' Dean helped Sam sit up without question and waited for an answer to his earlier question.

'Had a vision, dream or whatever.' Sam started fixing his gaze on the bedcovers.

'Yeah and?'

'They had you ... the demon ... he gave you to them.'

'What do you mean Sammy?'

'The demon had you strung up and gagged; he said that they could use you for target practice.' Sam spat the words out still unable to look at his brother, 'I – I was there but I was too ... I was too weak to do anything to help you.'

'Oh God, Sam ... Sammy look at me.' Dean ducked his head until he was in Sam's line of sight, 'we can play peekaboo later Sammy talk to me.'

'They were ... I can't do anything to help you.' Sam's voice broke as his emotions finally broke, 'I was helpless, I was weak and I couldn't do anything.'

'Never Sammy, you will never be weak to me.' Dean said reaching over to dry Sam's tears, 'we're in this together dude.'

The sounds of a scuffle startled the brothers but before they could react the door crashed open, splintering as it shattered. Dean moved to get his gun in one fluid motion he retrieved it, came up between the beds on one knee, and firmly placed in front of Sam. 'Get the fuck out of our room.'

'Oh aint that sweet, one little fag protecting the other.' They heard a gruff voice dripping with sarcasm, 'put the gun down darlin' afore you hurt yourself.' A familiar voice taunted Dean and he just managed to keep his neutral mask on when he saw Bobby standing there surrounded by a group of blond, blue-eyed boys.

'What the fuck do you want?' Dean snarled keeping his gun aimed, 'just leave me and my brother alone.'

'Ah so that's what you call it these days?' Bobby moved forward menacing them with his gun, 'you brothers in love huh?'

'Let's dust em now.' One of the kids spoke up pushing through to try and get closer.

'Down boy, the boss doesn't want em hurt.' Bobby growled. 'Put ya gun down boy, unless you want your pretty boy there to get messed up some more.' Bobby's stomach roiled with guilt and disgust as he forced himself to treat the boys with such contempt and hatred. The Winchester boys the closest he would ever have to sons of his own.

'Dean?' Sam whispered his energy nearly depleted.

'Remember the boss don't want em hurt.' Bobby took the gun from Dean, their eyes met for a brief flicker of a moment before they took Sam, Dean prisoner, Caleb already overpowered, and lying unconscious outside. This was not going to go down as Bobby's best day of his life.

------------------

The splash of cold water on his face made Dean gasp and blink furiously, he vaguely remembered what had happened at the cabin, the last thing was a stinging sensation before blackout; they must have drugged him with some freaking strong shit. Sammy? He lifted his head and tried to workout where he was, dully he realised that his arms were stretched above his head, his wrists bound tightly and suspended from a large silver ring. A gag prevented him from making any noise except for impatient grunts, as his bare toes scrapped the floor. Cursing in his thoughts Dean realised one more thing aside from being shoe and sockless - he was shirtless.

As his sight cleared, Dean stared around his surroundings, his heart skipping a beat when he saw the unconscious form of Sam, slumped against the wall; heavy shackles bound his hands and feet. The only thought that came to Dean was Sam's vision, the one he had before everything went pear-shaped._We're so screwed._

_TBC _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hate is a four-letter word**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing but my fevered imagination working overtime as per usual. So Eric Kripke has the honour of owning Supernatural and the characters we all love to hurt.

**Disclaimer Number 2** Very important, this story is going to contain hate crime I just want to say that I do not advocate any kind of hate crime ever, in fact it goes against all of my principles but it will be a very important part of the story. I am hoping that the ending will resolve issues brought up throughout the plotline.

**Warning:** Graphic violence and sexual assault if you are squeamish about these things then please go read one of my tamer stories.

**Dedication:** This chapter is for 1pagan3. She is an inspiration for me, so for that my friend I say thank you. And a big G'Day from Downunder!!!

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

Caleb lifted his head slowly, wincing as the pain ricocheted through his body. Moaning softly he sat up, his hand automatically rising to hold his head. Blinking furiously he tried to work out where he was, the room small and sparsely furnished the only clue of anything else was the fact that the window bore bars. It looked a lot like a prison cell except that the door was solid and not made of bars.

'Damn it, Dean? Sam?' Caleb stood up and swaying drunkenly, he lurched towards the door. Kicking it as hard as he could he bashed on it as well and yelled for anyone to hear him. The only effect though was to increase his headache and making his left foot and hand ache like hell also.

'Keep it down.' Bobby's gruff voice came from the other side of the door, unlocking it he pushed Caleb further into the room and put a finger to his lips and then pointed to the light fitting above their heads.

'Turn around and put yer hands behind yer back.' Bobby ordered producing the tie restraints. 'Now pervert.'

Caleb glared at his friend but did as he was ordered, he felt Bobby pull the ties around his wrists but they were left loose enough for him to move his hands if needed.

'Come on.' Bobby grabbed Caleb's arm and started to pull him towards the door.

'Where are you taking me?'

'For me to know and for ya to shut ya cakehole.' Bobby clapped Caleb across the back of the head but softly, more like their friendly physical banter.

As Bobby dragged Caleb down the hallway he glanced around for prying eyes and then he turned and eased his grip, 'you okay?' He whispered hoarsely.

'Um yeah what the hell is going on?'

'Just keep walking and lookin' ahead.'

'Bobby ... where's Dean and Sam?' Caleb whispered as he fell into step next to the older man.

'Dunno they took em to another part of the compound. Damn it Caleb this is ten times more'n crazy.'

'Yeah I know, spotted the demon?'

'He's the boss, he has all of the lackey's convinced he's the greatest leader of the Arian race since ...'

'Man this is fucked.'

'I know Caleb ...'

'Yeah we have to get to Dean and Sam, neither of them are well enough now to take on anyone.'

'I need ya to take me out.'

'What?'

'I need ya to take me out, nuthin' serious but make it look good.'

'Damn it Bobby ... '

'We have to keep appearances up till we find out more, but we need to get to the boys.'

'So how do you want me to do it?'

'Simple punch aint gonna do it kid.'

'Bobby?'

'No we gotta do this right Caleb, yer hands free?'

'Yeah they are now...'

'Okay got me knife in me waistband, just not too deep and then knock me out.'

'Bobby!'

'Just do it Caleb.'

Five minutes later Caleb lowered an unconscious Bobby to the floor took a glance around and then took off, keeping hold of Bobby's knife. He skidded around a corner, finally pausing to take a breath when he heard voices coming towards him. Crouching low and hard against the wall in the shadows he waited with knife poised.

'Ha, did ya see that gangly fag?'

'Yeah the boss did a real number on him didn't he.'

'So what's he gonna do with em?'

'Gonna use em for hunting.'

'Don't get ya.'

'He wants em nice and bled and then he's gonna let em loose on the grounds for the new recruits to hunt down.'

'Hehehe, bleedin' em first ... geeze he don't want to give em too much of a chance does he.'

'Nope, dunno Billy, it's kinda personal if ya ask me.'

'Whatcha mean?'

'They really are brothers man.'

'What? But that... that's disgustin' two brothers doin' it.'

'Nope they aint doin' it.'

'How do you know Phil? I mean how do you know they're brothers?'

'My Grandpa ... he met the older one at the pharmacy, he was getting' stuff for his younger brother.'

'No shit, so if they aren't ... still whatever the boss says.'

'Yeah I know what the boss wants the boss gets and we aint arguin' the point coz he'll have his reasons.'

'Yeah true, an' anyways who's gonna miss em, they're half-dead already.'

Caleb bit hit tongue while he waited for the two men to walk past, he so wanted to take them both out but he couldn't risk it. Slipping back into the hallway he sprinted away from them sure that they would find Bobby any minute.

Panting heavily he skidded to a stop when he came to a locked door, the atmosphere changing with each passing second. The temperature dropping to the point where he could see the tufts of breath from his own mouth. 'Dean? Sam?' He risked calling out as he worked on the lock. A muffled response was all it took for him to work even faster.

'Damn it Dean?' Caleb breathed as he burst into the room, the temperature must be almost below zero it was so cold. Dean barely lifted his head off his chest to acknowledge Caleb, 'Dean?'

'Cal?' Dean ran the tip of his tongue over his dry and cracked lips, 'Sammy.'

Caleb ran over to where Sam lay slumped against the wall, his feet and hands shackled so tightly that the chains were embedded in his skin, dried blood encrusted around the metal and his skin looked black and enflamed.

'Sammy? It's me Cal.' He whispered touching the younger man's cheek, the heat radiating from him at odds with the freezing air in the room. 'Sam come on dude wake up for me.'

'N-n-n-no, no p-p-please d-d-d-don't hurt him.'

'Sam, Sam it's me Caleb.' Cal touched Sam's shoulder, his heart thudding against his chest while he watched Sam curl into himself as much as he could.

'D-D-Dean.' Sam stuttered his brother's name, 's-s-sorry.'

'Sammy?' Dean croaked and Caleb's stone heart fractured bleeding inside, he staggered back to Dean and with Bobby's bloodstained knife cut the ropes holding him up, wary of his injuries he helped him over to Sam. 'Sammy?'

'N-n-no trick.' Sam cried pitifully, lost in his own mind, the fractured images twisted and torn beyond description.

'What ... do ... we?'

'We have to get the two of you out of here Dean,' Caleb explained as he worked on freeing Sam, 'they're planning on using the two of you as bait for the new recruits to hunt down. They also know, well a few of them that you are brothers and that it's personal with the boss.'

'Who the fuck is the boss?'

'Dunno but Bobby is trying to find out.'

'Bobby? Is he?'

'He ah helped me escape, dammit Dean this is so fucked I just want to get you guys and Bobby and get the fuck outta here.'

'We, we have to finish this.' Dean gasped as he tried to sit up, 'so fucking cold.'

'I know it's freezing in here, we have to ... Dean? No dammit Dean don't you do this.'

----------------------

Bobby groaned and opened his eyes to stare at two pairs staring back down at him. 'What the ... get off me.'

'Sorry Sir, what happened we found you bleeding and unconscious.' The one called Phil helped Bobby to stand up.

'Little shit got the jump on me, pretended to stumble.' Bobby snarled curling his upper lip, 'damn he's got me knife.'

'More than that Sir, he got you with your own knife.' Billy said pointing to Bobby's bleeding side.

'Just a scratch.'

'Let us help you to the infirmary.' Phil said placing Bobby's arm over his shoulders, 'we can raise the alarm there.'

'Fine.' Bobby said then he let his body go lax and fall bonelessly apparently unconscious.

'Call for help.' Phil looked across at Billy, 'quick afore he bleeds out and the boss blames us.'

'Damn it Phil, we're gonna get in trouble over this I can feel it.' Billy said as he pulled out his small radio, 'we should have been quicker in coming in, man what if he passed us and we didn't even know it.'

'What is it?' A static filled disembodied voice came from the radio cutting into their discussion.

'Sir we just found Bobby, the prisoner got the drop, laid him out and stabbed him, we're taking him to the infirmary.' Billy reported and then held the radio away from his body as the yelling and threats grew louder in volume.

TBC

Sorry it's so short but there is a reason for it and will be revealed in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hate is a four-letter word**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing but my fevered imagination working overtime as per usual. So Eric Kripke has the honour of owning Supernatural and the characters we all love to hurt.

**Disclaimer Number 2** Very important, this story is going to contain hate crime I just want to say that I do not advocate any kind of hate crime ever, in fact it goes against all of my principles but it will be a very important part of the story. I am hoping that the ending will resolve issues brought up throughout the plotline.

**Warning:** Graphic violence and sexual assault if you are squeamish about these things then please go read one of my tamer stories.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Caleb caught Dean just as he collapsed, his shaking legs would not hold up any longer, 'damn it Dean look at me.'

'Cal?' Dean blinked at him, 'wha happened?'

'You fainted you girl.' Caleb answered with a grin, 'we have to get Sammy outta here but these chains ...'

'No, go pl-please l-leave me.' Sam muttered pushing weakly at Caleb's hands, 'n-no.'

'Calm down Sammy you have to let Cal help you.'

'No let me die.' Sam cried out pressing harder against the bricks groaning as his reopened his newly healing wounds, 'let me die, please ... just let me go to Dean.'

'Sammy ... Sammy open your eyes and look at me.' Dean said trying desperately to get Sam to calm down enough to free him, Caleb checked the brothers once more before he went back to the door to check for danger. He couldn't believe that they hadn't found them yet.

'Guys we have to go now.' He whispered as loudly as he dared.

Dean cupped Sam's face in his hands and made his younger brother look at him, what he saw in Sam's eyes broke his resolve and he felt his own tears demanding release behind his eyes. 'Sammy look at me bro.'

'No, no, no trick.' Sam squeezed his eyes shut and pressed harder against the wall.

'No Sammy no trick it's me I'm still alive dude, and so are you.'

'Dean?' A soft whisper cut through Dean, 'Dean no?'

'Yeah look at me Sammy, that's it I'm right here little bro.'

'They, they killed you.' Sam clutched at Dean's arms, large tears rolled down his face, 'I'm coming Dean, I'm not livin' without ya.'

'Damn, Sam, Sam look at me really look at me, we have to get going dude and I have to get these chains from your wrists and ankles.'

Sam sighed and nodded his head before resting his burning forehead against the cool bricks, it didn't matter if Dean was haunting him or a hallucination he would be with him sooner rather than later.

Wiping his shaking hands on his ragged jeans Dean turned his attention to the chains trapping Sam to the wall, 'Cal I can't...'

'Here try this.' Cal produced Bobby's knife, 'we gotta get going.'

'Kay we're hurrying.' Dean muttered as he forced the knife into the link just below the lock. Mere seconds later he had Sam's ankles free but when he moved to work on the chains around Sam's wrists he encountered a problem. 'Ah fuck Sammy.' The iron links embedded so deep that he could see the white of bone. 'We might have to leave em on for now Sammy, will do too much damage if I remove em now.'

Sam blinked and slowly nodded but remained silent, worried Dean regarded his brother's face carefully; taking in the dullness of his eyes and the gauntness of his cheeks. Clearing his throat Dean went to stand only to find himself toppling over again, immediately Caleb was at his side but he pushed him towards Sam, 'no he needs the help more.'

With Sam propped between the two other hunters they finally made their way from their cell. Both Dean and Caleb were on extreme alert, already aware of just how easy that their escape is they both watched for any signs of a trap.

Bursting through the outer doors, they started heading towards the forest wall surrounding the compound when spotlights snapped on and ensnared them in a prison of white light.

'The prey are ready, remember hunt, trap and kill. I want three bodies brought back to me by the end of the night.' A menacing voice boomed from a loud speaker, 'there will be a reward for the first ones to return with the bounty.'

A loud cheer erupted from the shadows making both cal and Dean shiver, 'let me go Dean, I can't.' Sam whispered in his brother's ear.

'Aint leaving ya behind Sammy.' Dean vowed tightening his grip on Sam's waist band.

'Keep moving guys.' Caleb said, 'ignore them just keep heading for the trees, they're gonna let us get that far before they start.'

'What about Bobby?'

'Don't worry bout Bobby Dean, I have a feeling that he will be leading one of the hunting packs to get us out safely.' Caleb said trying to sound more positive than he felt.

Just as they reached the relative safety of the trees, Sam's head arched backwards, the tendons corded in his throat and he let out a primal cry of pure pain before his legs gave out and he started tumbling forward. Before Dean or Cal could react quickly enough Sam collapsed face-forward, the impact bone-jarring and painful.

'Sammy?' Dean dropped to the ground next to his brother and quickly felt for a pulse, 'he, he's alive.' He blinked up at Cal and then went to help his brother when he saw a silver object glinting in the moonlight. 'Cal?' Carefully he pulled the object from Sam's neck and held it up, 'they used a dart.' He uttered the words in complete disbelief.

'The bastards.' Cal swore, 'going after the weakest of us first.'

'We have to get him to shelter Cal.'

'We find shelter and then you look after Sam and I'm gonna find Bobby, this is gonna end.'

'Caleb you can't go by yourself, they'll kill you.'

'You need to concentrate on Sam keep him safe and alive.' Caleb laid his hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezed it slightly, 'and keep yourself alive.'

'Caleb.'

'Dean.'

'Reeves.'

'Winchester.'

Sam moaned and tried to lift his head but was unable to hold it up and he fell forward again but this time Dean caught him before he could finish his descent. 'D-Dean?'

'Here dude, you hang in there okay.'

'F-Feel s-s-strange.'

'They tipped you Sammy, something on a dart but I got ya.'

'Y-you d-died.'

'No, no I didn't Sam I'm right here with ya and we're gonna get out of this.' Dean gently lifted Sam to a sitting position and then squatted in front of his brother, noting the unfocused and glazed stare, 'hey Sammy can you see me?'

'Mm Dean d-d-don't f-f-feel so g-g-good.'

'We have to get him out of here Caleb.' Dean stared up at their friend as he cradled Sam to his chest, 'he's not gonna ...'

'We're all getting out of here,' Caleb said as he helped Dean lift Sam between them they half-carried, half-dragged him through the brush moving in silence and in perfect synchronicity. They could hear the order given and the yells of men and the yelping of dogs. 'Fuck, they got freaking dogs.'

'What else would they have?' Dean spat out bitterly, 'probably got us lo-jacked or microchiped or whatever. They're just playing with us Cal.'

'Over there.' Cal pointed to a small outcropping of rocks nestled into the side of a hill.

'Come on Sammy, stay with us.' Dean tightened his grip on his brother as they made their slow but sure way over to the rocks. Cal moved forward to take point and to check out the cave before Dean and Sam reached there. The less Sam moved the better and Dean was not fairing much better.

'Nice and deep and fully enclosed Dean,' Cal reported minutes later, 'the opening is tight and easy to defend.'

'Cool let's get sasquatch in there.' Dean glanced at Cal with a small tight grin on his face, 'man he might be skinny but damn he's heavy.'

'And tall.'

'Too freaking tall.' Finally, Dean was able to ease Sam down to the ground, quickly bunching his jacket under Sam's head for a makeshift pillow. Caleb shrugged out of his for Dean to drape over his brother.

Tenderly Dean brushed Sam's fringe out of his eyes and closely inspected the newest wounds; starting with his face Dean trailed his gaze down Sam, his fingertips grazing along the various cuts and abrasions. 'How can?' Unable to finish the question aloud Dean swallowed on the rising bile and set his mind to tending to Sam's injuries while Caleb scouted the area and set up protections knowing that the few things they had to use wouldn't amount to much. 'Dean how is he?'

'Bad ... Caleb I'm really worried bout his wrists,' Dean scratched at his stubbled chin, exhaustion hitting him squarely causing him to yawn uncontrollably. 'They – they ...'

'Dean, dude you're walking death lie down man I'll take care of Sam.'

'Cal...'

'No buts now either sit or lie it's up to you but I want you down on the ground now.'

'Aw gee Cal I didn't know you were into that sort of kink.' Dean smirked as he cautiously lowered himself to a seated position against the cave wall then he lifted Sam's head and shoulders before sliding in to rest them on his lap. A soft pain-filled moan slipped from Sam's lips and Dean looked down to meet a pair of dull green eyes staring up at him. 'Hey.'

'Hey Dean.' Sam ran the tip of his tongue over his cracked and dry lips, 'where?'

'In a cave.' Absently Dean started to stroke Sam's hair, feeling his brother turn his head and move closer enjoying the contact.

'How?'

'How did we get here?'

'Yeah.' Sam blinked and shifted his gaze to take in their new surroundings, 'Dean ... why-why are m-my hands still t-t-tied?'

'Had trouble getting them off and we had to get going.' Dean explained patiently, keeping the soothing strokes on Sam's hair going, 'not sure how we're gonna get them off ya but we will Sammy.'

'Bobby?'

'He's okay, hopefully he'll be here to help soon.'

'My – my vision?'

'I know Sammy ...'

'Thought you were dead Dean.' Sam turned his face away from his brother's scrutiny, humiliation at his breakdown still fresh in his mind. 'They ...'

'Hey Sam it's alright just calm down.' Dean soothed his brother, 'try and get some sleep.'

'Dean, Dean please l-listen to me.' Sam grasped Dean's free hand tightly in both of his larger ones, 'the demon, I know who it is.'

'Sammy?'

'Dad's journal ... '

'What about it?'

'L-look up ... Barakas.' Sam panted out as a wave of pain washed through him, drowning him in a white haze, 'D-Dean?' Sam cried out as his eyes fluttered closed and he slumped against his brother, unconsciousness mercifully taking him away from his pain for just a while.

'Cal do you know anything about a demon named Barakas?' Dean looked up at his friend, 'what is it?'

'Can hear them dude, I'm gonna go do some recon, you two be alright?'

'Yeah go,' Dean returned to his watching over Sam, 'go and bring Bobby back here.'

'Dean?'

'Go Cal we'll be fine.' Dean muttered refusing to look up as Caleb crept out of the cave and into the darkening of night. When Caleb disappeared into the dark Dean heaved a sigh and finally let his own pain register. Gasping he tightened his grip around Sam's shoulders and slumped forward as he too became swamped with waves of pain and exhaustion.

----------------

Bobby paced the small medical room impatiently, his worry for the boys imploding him, but he had to make sure no one saw any signs of it. Burying it that deep Bobby even surprised himself. The doctor did a good job of stitching the slice across his side, cut enough to show the intent behind it but shallow enough not to touch anything important, a simple flesh wound that hurt like a bitch.

'Singer ready to go?'

'Yes Sir.' Bobby said without turning around he pulled his battered trucker's cap on and with his elbow tucked neatly by his damaged side strode after the new arrival.

'The prey have been bled and released into the wilds,' Sheriff Derek Sampson explained as he led the way through the winding corridors, 'the lads are rearing to go, so if you aint too injured.'

'I'll forget that you said that.' Bobby growled staring hatefully at the man who was supposed to uphold the law in this God forsaken town.

'Owkay, my youngun Dick is in the group, I want to make sure that he gets his first blooding.'

'I'll see what I can do.' Bobby nodded at the man and then pushed past eager to breath fresh untainted air.

'Oh by the way Singer.' Sheriff Sampson called out, 'The lord Barakas wants to see all three bodies for himself.'

Bobby turned slowly until he faced the shorter, fatter man, 'what exactly does the Lord Barakas want with these boys anyways? I heard that they aint even fags, just brothers.'

'Oh the Lord knows that already, he has been after the sons of John Winchester for a long time.'

'Fuck that, I aint getting involved in personal vendettas.'

'Got no choice Singer, once you sign that contract it's a binding deal.'

'What the fuck do you know about all of this?' Bobby growled grabbing the man by his collar and slamming him against the wall, 'I signed up to rid the world of impurity not to do some dirty work for vengeful demons.'

'Easy, easy no need to get ya panties all twisted.' Sampson patted Bobby's forearms and tried to talk himself out of the predicament his mouth got him into again.

'What exactly is goin' on here Sheriff?' Bobby calmed himself a little but kept a death grip on the sheriff's shirt.

'We are an Arian force, and one to be reckoned with, our boys are the best, highly trained and skilled, they are gonna show this world exactly what it means to be white.'

'Yeah, yeah enough of the hard sell already heard it, what about the rest?'

'Oh that, well let's just say that when the commander met Barakas things changed for the better, our men grew stronger, more powerful, more accurate. Yeah they're boys an' still like to have a bit of fun now and then but hey boys will be boys and we don't bide freaks and fruits in our town.'

'Go on ...' Bobby urged the obviously fanatical man, 'tell me more.'

'Not much more to tell, only the Commander speaks to the Lord Barakas, any questions must be sent through him, we recruit men to his and our cause and in return he makes sure that we know where the latest upstarts are.'

'Sounds like a perfect little setup, what about other demons though, don't step on any toes?'

'Nah, he had a bit of trouble with one apparently but so far he's behavin'.'

'So nuff of this jawin' let's go get us some fresh meat.' Bobby grinned coldly, in his mind, he was quietly strangling the sheriff.

-----------------

Dean woke with a start, his breathing hitched and sweat running down his neck, staring wildly around his surroundings he desperately tried to remember where they were and what was happening. 'Sammy?'

'Dean? You 'kay?' Sam blinked and tried to lift his heavy arms, a small gasp of panic slid out when he realised he couldn't raise them at all.

'Yeah how about you Sammy?'

'My – my arms they're numb.' Sam finally admitted it aloud and made himself cringe, 'can't feel anything at all.'

'Sam?'

'Feels strange Dean ...' Sam managed to ground out the words before his body arched, muscles and tendons quivering like a well strung bow, his eyes snapped open and suddenly Sam was plunged into another scene far from where they are.

'Sammy?' Dean repeated his brother's name as a mantra to keep both himself and his brother connected while he waited out Sam's vision, he watched his brother's eyes. Watching a scene only, Sam could see his eyes moved with each movement tracking them, normally the colour of a summer ocean they were cloudy and dull, his pupils blown wide. Constricting with the fluctuations of movement and light. 'Sammy you still with me?'

'Argh.' Sam's entire being shuddered as he fought to bring himself back to his own reality. 'D-Dean?'

'Here bro, I'm right here.'

'Bobby ... Bobby's in danger I – I saw them.'

'Them do what?'

'They – they executed Bobby ... ' Sam pushed the words out before slid back into unconsciousness. Shocked Dean looked up to meet Caleb's steady gaze, 'damn.'

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Hate is a four-letter word**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing but my fevered imagination working overtime as per usual. So Eric Kripke has the honour of owning Supernatural and the characters we all love to hurt.

**Disclaimer Number 2** Very important, this story is going to contain hate crime I just want to say that I do not advocate any kind of hate crime ever, in fact it goes against all of my principles but it will be a very important part of the story. I am hoping that the ending will resolve issues brought up throughout the plotline.

**Warning:** Graphic violence and sexual assault if you are squeamish about these things then please go read one of my tamer stories.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Sam blinked and stared at his brother and friend, confusion written across his face, his body hurt so much he couldn't bear to move. But, but there was something else, he didn't know who these people were or where he was. Their faces so familiar, but hidden in his jumbled mind.

If he shut his eyes he saw the men in uniform shooting another familiar face and he could smell the stench of gunpowder and blood mingled together. Gagging, he opened his eyes and stared up at those eyes, the green eyes watching him so closely. His brow creased with concentration as he studied the face that went with those eyes.

'Dean?' the name whispered so hoarsely and so softly that it was almost inaudible. 'Dean?' He tried the name again, it felt right rolling off his tongue like it had so many times in the past.

'Sammy what is it?'

'Sammy?' Sam repeated his own name and tried to own it as his, 'Sam.' He said sounding slightly more confident.

'Can hear gunfire Dean they're not far away.' Caleb announced running back into the cave, Sam turned his attention to the other familiar face and concentrated on him. A face from his childhood laughing and playing with him when he was little, the jokes with Dean. Dean his brother.

Brother? That felt right but only one brother, the other is a friend ... more than just a friend but a friend. 'Caleb?'

'Dude you okay?'

'Feel strange.' Sam blinked and turned his attention to his internal musings, categorising his injuries in a clinical manner, the poison spreading through his system slowly, deliberately making him sluggish and confused. Check.

Internal bleeding. Check. Internal bruising. Check. Broken ribs. Check. External damage to wrists, back, chest, neck and shoulder. Check. Dislocation of his right shoulder and knee. Check.

'Sammy?' Dean's voice filtered through his thoughts and made Sam look at his brother, 'Sammy you still with me dude?'

Mutely Sam stared and nodded slowly, as he went back to cataloguing his injuries. The whip marks were healing but still infected, his lower back hurt and he couldn't detect the source which worried him.

'Sammy?' Dean sat back on his haunches and tried to regain Sam's attention, his brother was spaced out completely now, and Dean didn't mind admitting to the fact that he was freaking out himself. Sam had a vision and now he's almost catatonic. He glanced down at the dart lying on the ground next to Sam, what the fuck did they tip it with? 'Sammy? Come on dude please snap out of it for me.'

'Dean?' Sam slit his eyes open and tried to focus on Dean, he needed the anchor to keep him still and solid. 'Dean?' He reached out and gripped Dean's hand tightly, relishing in the feel of skin on skin, this was real, Dean was real.

'Sammy what's going on in that freaky head of yours?'

'Poison ... Dean sorry dude, so sorry for what I did.'

'Sammy hey you did nothing look at me Sam you didn't do anything.'

'Uhhuh I took your favourite knife and hid it, I promise I didn't mean for it to get lost.'

'Dude what the hell you talking about?'

'And when Dad got really mad with me, for losing it ... I'm so sorry Dean, I tried to explain it to him but he wouldn't listen.'

'Sammy?'

'Even when I found it and gave it back, I'm sorry I didn't mean. Dad was so mad but I deserved it.'

'Deserved what Sammy?' Dean's voice sounded thick, choked with pent up emotion.

'The punishment, Dad said I had to be punished and I did coz it was my fault.'

'Sammy you were only eight years old.' Dean's face lost all colour when he remembered the incident. The uncharacteristic silence from Sam for a week, the anger radiating from their father towards Sammy. All because of a petty argument and a small hunting knife. 'Sammy what did ... what was the punishment?'

'I deserved it Dean, I always did, coz I'm not like you, I'm a bad boy and need to be punished.'

'Sammy hey dude look at me, what are you talking about?'

'The first time it hurt but then ... I deserved it Dad said it was the only way to make me more like you. To toughen me up. I had to toughen up and be a good soldier.'

'Sam ... what ... did ... Dad ... do?'

Sam clutched his left hand unconsciously to his chest and tried to turn his face away, 'no Sam no you don't talk to me dude.' Dean hated having to take advantage of Sam's confusion, but he had to know. 'I remember Dad made you apologise to me and then he said he was taking you with him to get dinner.'

Sam nodded and kept his eyes lowered unable to meet Dean's steady gaze, the humiliation burning so deep it was strangling him.

'What did Dad do Sam?'

'He hit my hand,' Sam mumbled flexing his left hand as he spoke, 'I dunno how many times...'

'What with?'

'Huh? Oh uh he used a switch.' Sam blinked and stared down at the fine white scars lining his left palm.

'Those scars Sam ... Sam are they ... are they from that day?'

Sam nodded his head and sniffled, 'said I wasn't to talk for a week, an' if I said anything to you then I would get the same on my right hand. Said that ... that it might make me think twice bout stealing and telling lies.'

'Oh God Sammy.'

'It's kay coz I deserved it Dean, don't you see. He was right all I do is screw up, I am so sorry I didn't ... my fault you got hurt and broke your leg, my fault when you got hurt and got cut badly. All my fault Dean I am so sorry ... I just screw up all the time.'

'No Sam that is so not true.' Dean fumed silently at their father, he knew that things weren't the best with Sam and their dad but this went past that. 'Sam did Dad punish you often?'

'When I needed to be punished.' Sam mumbled his words slurring slightly as the numbness started to encroach on his upper body and throat. 'Didn't want you to know what a screw up I was.'

'Sammy ... Sammy did Dad hurt you or just do stuff like ground you?' Dean didn't know why the distinction was so important, he knew that Sam often got groundings for the slightest infraction but physical punishment.

'Dad wanted me to be like you, be strong and not a weakling.' Sam giggled and let his head roll lazily around to look at Dean, 'take it like a man Samuel.'

'Damn Sam why didn't you tell me?'

'No, no I deserved it, he was right. I was a screw up, now look at us Dean.' Sam giggled again, 'I screwed up again, was too weak to fight em, and had to be punished.'

'No, no Sam please you can't think like that.'

'Bobby's gonna die ... you're already dead, Caleb's gonna die and it's all my fault.' Sam laughed harshly, 'don't worry Dean soon, I won't be such a screw up.'

'Sam?' Dean watched as Sam struggled to stay conscious, 'Damn it Sam look at me, I'm not dead, Bobby aint dead and Caleb is right here with us, we're gonna get outta here Sammy you just have to hang on.'

'Dean?' Caleb skidded to a halt next to the Winchester brothers, unable to ignore the tragic looks on their faces and Sam's laboured breathing, the effort it was for him just to maintain a steady even breath. 'Dude we're in trouble, I just did some recon and they're closing in.'

'Fuck, we can't move Sammy, that dart ... he's confused, hallucinating I think and it is shutting him down Caleb.'

'Sam?' Caleb dropped to his knees and ran a hand over the younger man's brow, noticing how cold he was to the touch. 'Hey dude you with us?'

'Caleb?' Sam blinked at their friend and smiled slightly, 'hey am I dead yet? Ya know you and Dean don't have ta wait for me.'

'No one's waiting for ya on the other side Sam, we're right here.' Caleb shot a worried look at Dean, 'we're all still alive and kicking Sam.'

'Sorry Caleb, sorry for what I did.'

'Sam?' Caleb glanced back at Dean.

'Sam's on a roll he thinks that everything is his fault, all the bad stuff he did the lot.' Dean said angrily, his harsh tone made Sam flinch and he immediately regretted it.

'Sorry Caleb, my fault they got you ... I was ... too weak ... always too weak. Shape up Sammy, toughen up Sammy, when you gonna be like your brother Sammy. Stop snivelling, Winchesters don't cry.' Sam hiccuped a giggle and squinted at the space between Caleb and Dean, 'geeze Dad's mad again, guess even in death I'm a screw up.'

'There's no one there Sam.' Dean said his gaze following the same direction as Sam's.

'Uhhuh Dad's there waiting for me, guess it's time for another punishment, sorry Dean I really tried.'

'Sam, Sam listen to me Dad is not mad with you.' Dean cried out as he watched Sam's eyes roll back, his eyelids sliding shut.

'Dean ... we have to get out of here now.' Caleb grabbed Dean's arm and made him look up at him, 'I'll carry Sammy.'

'I can't lose him Caleb ... please I can't lose him.'

'No one's dying not on my watch.' Caleb said sliding his arms under Sam's limp body he winced at feeling the dampness on his shirt, Sam's back was bleeding again. Taking a deep breath he lifted him into a fireman's carry, staggered slightly until he managed to get a good balance, 'there's another tunnel, branches off from the entrance goes further into the mountain.'

'Kay.' Dean stood up swayed and paled even more but swallowed it down and forced himself to start walking. 'You want me to take him?'

'Yeah right dude just keep walking.' Caleb managed a small grin and a light shove.

------------------------

Bobby led his small group deep into the forest, knowing that Dean would go as deep as possible before making a run for it. His thoughts fixed on Sam's condition, he was in no fit state to be traipsing around the woods or anywhere for that matter, he should be in hospital.

A loud whoop went up startling Bobby out of his thoughts and he sprinted over to where the commotion started. 'What the fuck? Do you want the prey to find out where you are? Way to go on giving away your position.'

'Sorry Sir, but we tipped one.' The sheriff's son Dick smirked, 'got the kid with one of these.' Dick held out the steel dart to show Bobby, 'tipped with a concoction straight from the big guy himself.'

Bobby had never felt so close to throttling a kid in his life as what he did just then, 'the kid? You said you hit the kid?'

'Yeah got him good.'

'So where is he? You eedjit don't you think afore you use that space in ya head. He's not here and he's also not alone, how the hell do ya think he walked away?'

'Who the hell do you think ... my daddy ...'

'Your daddy asked me to make sure you don't do anything so danged stupid.'

'So whatcha gonna do bout it old man?'

'Your lucky that your daddy is who he is, I really want to kick ya ass from 'ere to kingdom come but for now git, git tracking and just hope that we haven't lost em.'

Dick and his cohorts snarled at Bobby but scared of the repercussions if they didn't, took off, shoving and laughing at the thought of shooting Sam with a dart. Grumbling under his breath, Bobby followed them his eyes tracking the area for any signs of the boys. Praying that they found a safe place to hole up. Surreptitiously he slipped the dart in his pocket determined to get it tested when they got out of this mess.

A short whistle gave Bobby another reason to panic when he saw the trail of blood spatters, the fools trampled over most of it but there were a few in this troupe who were very good at what they do, very good indeed.

'What is it?' he asked in a loud whisper, crouching down next to the prone young man taking point.

'Blood trail finishes here Sir, looks like they have moved up into the cliffs, there's caves up there Sir, a whole mess of em.'

'Where's Dick and the others?'

'Hopefully down a deep hole ... Sorry Sir.' The young man grinned, 'they're over there.' He nodded to his right, 'down the river.'

'Good and don't you apologise ya hear,' Bobby couldn't help grinning at him, 'what's ya name agin?'

'Clarence Sir,' the young man coughed embarrassed, 'but get called Clay.'

'Very good Clay, take one of that lot and do some recon up the cliffs, those danged idiots can keep following the river. If ya find anything don't move in but get me understood?' Bobby stared hard at the young man, 'we do this, we do it right.'

'Yes Sir.' Clay said excited that he was singled out for such an important task, 'I'll take Will with me Sir.'

'Fine, but remember we want a surprise attack don't go stampeding in there, we don't know what's in the caves. Recon and report.'

'Yes Sir.'

'I better go and see if those eedjits have drowned 'emselves yet.' Bobby shoved his cap back a little and scrubbed at his eyes.

'You alright Sir?'

'Yeah, yeah just got a headache ... danged idiot kids, danged runners, just get me results Clay.'

-------------------

Caleb stumbled and landed heavily on one knee, carefully he shifted Sam's dead weight and managed to stand up again, he could feel the blood trickling down his leg and cursed himself again for his clumsiness.

'Cal you okay?' Dean called from the murky darkness ahead of him, he could hear the soft footfall of Dean coming back to find him.

'Yeah, yeah we're getting there.' Caleb mumbled, 'you lucked out Sammy, at least you don't feel anything at the moment.'

'Caleb?' Dean panted skidding to a stop he took in Caleb's bleeding knee and the awkward hold he had on Sammy. 'Damn Cal we can't keep going.'

'What do you suggest then Dean? Surrender and let em shoot us?'

'No, no but we need somewhere to hole up, get a defensive going.'

'Okay what's ahead?' Caleb asked shifting Sam's weight slightly eliciting a moan of pain from the youngest hunter.

'There's a corner that should be good we can see from both directions.' Dean mused aloud 'should be suitable but ...'

'Sam's stirring it'll have to be.' Caleb said as he followed Dean down the last few metres down the tunnel. Carefully they laid Sam on the ground close to the far wall, using their own jackets, covering him with one and the other as a pillow. Lying him on his side Dean was able to check Sam's back and sides a small snarl ripped from his throat.

'Fuck ... I'm gonna kill those bastards slowly, bring em back and kill em again.' Dean vowed, 'Caleb his back, it's infected but...'

'But what Dean what is it?' Caleb asked swallowing hard when he saw the look on Dean's face. 'Dude what is it?'

'There's bruising ... bad bruising.' Dean gently pulled at the waist band of Sam's pants, sliding them over his hips, 'fucking bastards.'

'Dean? Please don't ... they didn't ...' Caleb looked from Sam to Dean and then back to Sam, 'ah that's just not fair Dean.'

'Dean? Cal?' Sam's eyes flickered open and he tried to focus but it was too much effort, 'Dean?'

'Right here bro.' Dean moved until he was directly in front of Sam, 'how you feeling?'

'M'kay.' Sam licked his dry lips and settled back down, 'what 'appened?'

'S'lright Sammy just rest,' Dean said brushing Sam's fringe from his eyes, 'just rest bro and we'll be outta here in a flash.'

'Dean no you ... you okay?' Sam forced himself to stay awake, his worry for Dean spiking an adrenaline push through him. 'You ... you're hurt.'

'Ah Sammy I'll be fine.' Dean looked down at his baby brother in amazement, 'listen we've found a spot that we should be able to defend until the morning, so I just want you to rest and not worry kay.'

'Not worry? Yeah sure Dean.' Sam snorted a ghost of a smile playing on his lips, 'argh so ah whatcha want me ... ah.'

'Sam?'

'Nah it's okay Dean please just let me do something.' Sam gazed up at Dean pulling the kicked puppy look, 'I don't want ... want to be victim.'

'Sam can you stand?' Dean asked harsher than he wanted to but he didn't have time for Sam's martyr complex, 'can you even sit?'

Glaring at his brother, Sam took a deep breath and slowly pulled himself upright, letting the breath go when he felt almost steady. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment until the dizziness eased and then he opened them to stare at his brother a look of pure defiance on his face. 'I'm no victim Dean.'

'Ah Sammy.' Dean grinned and swiped his brother's face affectionately. 'Cal?'

'Okay I have set up a bit of a defence but it aint much.' Caleb grinned at Sam, 'hey Sam shouldn't you be resting.'

'Don't you start Cal.' Sam growled, 'so what now?'

'We try to keep em at bay until morning and then we'll be able to move again.' Caleb said fidgeting.

'Dude what you got ants in ya pants?' Dean chuckled.

'Gotta go ... listen I'll see if I can round up some weapons.' Caleb said, 'do what I gotta and get some firepower in the process.'

'No Cal what if they find you?' Sam cried out panicking at the thought, 'it's too dangerous.'

'Sam I gotta go pee bad, if it looks too bad then I'll come back but if I get the chance.' Caleb winked at the brothers and then disappeared into the darkness of the cave before they could protest.

'Dean go after him please.' Sam said his breathing hitching as he felt helpless to help.

'Sam calm down please Caleb knows what he's doing.' Dean said his gaze fixed on where he last saw Caleb, 'anyway if Bobby was able to leave a few weapons lying around for us, he'll find em.'

'Dean I'm worried, my vision ...'

'I know dude we just have to watch out and make sure that Bobby is safe too.'

'This is so fucked Dean.'

'Yeah I know Sam,' Dean cringed when he heard the tone of Sam's voice, 'hey don't you give up just yet okay.'

'I won't ... promise Dean.' Sam sighed and rested his head back against the cool of the rock. 'Dean?'

'Yeah Sammy? Hey come on settle down and rest for a while huh?'

'Dean do you remember when we were kids an' Dad decided to settle for a while. He was gonna cook us a roast ...'

'Yeah it was more like burnt offerings.' Dean chuckled at the memory.

'He stayed there coz of you Dean.' Sam whispered the statement, exhaustion setting in mixing with the effects of the infection and poison still in his sluggish system.

'Nah Sammy, we stayed coz you were doing well in school and it was too late in the school year for you to shift schools.'

'That's what he told you,' Sam shook his head and moved until he could rest his head on Dean's lap, needing the comfort of his brother's touch.

'Whatcha talking about Sammy?' Dean asked hating to keep his brother awake but his curiosity got the better of him.

'Dad wanted to stay for you to finish school, to graduate coz then he thought that I might take ... take after you and give school up.'

'Sammy no, no you were doing so well ...'

'He told me that I had to drop out when I turned sixteen.'

'Wha?'

'Don't need schoolin' he wanted ... wanted you to finish coz you're the eldest. He wanted me to be more like you.'

'I am sorry Sammy.'

'Why?' Sam blinked and turned his head so he could look up at his brother, 'why Dad wanted two hunters for sons that's all. It was my fault for being too soft.'

'Sammy.'

'No Dean I understand it all now. He did it all for you ... I 'member when he gave you the 'pala. You so happy.'

'Oh God Sammy, he didn't mean to make it ...' As the realisation hit him Dean sat back floored, his father did nothing but play favourite with Dean as the boys got older. Sam got more argumentative and Dean got to be the golden child. It never registered in him how hurt Sam was when his father never even remembered his eighteenth birthday but Dean got the car for his.

'Tis okay ... all 'kay Dean coz you deserved it, I was a screw up but you ... you were the better hunter, so happy for you Deanie.'

'Sammy please look at me.' Dean tried to get Sam to acknowledge him but his brother was lost in memories, and slowly started slipping back into unconsciousness.

Dean's eyes burnt with unshed tears of anger, how could his Dad wear Sammy down like that, now it all slid into place, why Sam wanted so desperately to get away, to prove himself in something he knew he was good at. Why he was so desperate to have John's approval. 'Damn you Dad.' Dean whispered, how could he have been so blind to Sam's pain especially that night?

A gunshot broke Dean out of his reverie and he tightened his grip on Sam, clutching him tightly, 'hang in there Sammy, for me please.' He whispered as he stared into the inky blackness and listened for any signs of Caleb, hell for any signs of life.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Hate is a four-letter word**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing but my fevered imagination working overtime as per usual. So Eric Kripke has the honour of owning Supernatural and the characters we all love to hurt.

**Disclaimer Number 2** Very important, this story is going to contain hate crime I just want to say that I do not advocate any kind of hate crime ever, in fact it goes against all of my principles but it will be a very important part of the story. I am hoping that the ending will resolve issues brought up throughout the plotline.

**Warning:** Graphic violence and sexual assault if you are squeamish about these things then please go read one of my tamer stories.

CHAPTER NINE

Dean stiffened when he heard footsteps pounding on the dry earth of the cave floor. Moving protectively in front of Sam he prayed to whatever deity existed that it was Caleb returning.

'Dean son that you?' Bobby called out squinting into the darkness.

'Bobby?'

'Dang it all Dean, where's your brother?'

'Here, Bobby this is too dangerous for you to be here.'

'Just shut up and listen to me, here's keys to the black truck parked on the perimeter of the property, just on the other side of these caves. Caleb is collecting a few things ya'll need, take this.' Bobby shoved the dart at Dean, 'it's what they tipped Sammy with.'

'Bobby you gotta get outta here too man.'

'Not yet, once this is done I'll meet up with ya'll.'

'No, no Bobby's dead.' Sam mumbled 'he's with Cal and Dean, they're all fine now. I just wanna sleep. But can't gotta go to the bad place. Where all bad kids go.'

'Ah Sammy not now.' Dean sighed turning around to face his brother, 'hey listen to me dude we're getting you outta here I promise.'

'D-Dean?' Sam squinted up at his brother but gave up when all he could see was shadows, 'when the bough breaks, the cradle will fall, and down will come cradle, baby and all.' Giggling Sam started to hum the nursery rhyme over and over again, substituting baby for Sammy every so often.

'Bad boys don't go to heaven, only good little soldiers who fight the good fight.' Sam mumbled unaware of his captive audience. 'keep focused Sammy, keep your guard up, watch ya brother's back. Don't slack off again ya gotta watch out for ya brother, be more like him if you want to be like anyone be like your brother Dean.'

'What's going on Dean?' Bobby turned to look at the distraught young man.

'Sammy's having hallucinations and memory flashes mixed in with them.' Dean didn't know how much of the truth to tell Bobby but the look in the older man's eyes said a lot. 'Bobby how much do you know about the way dad rode Sammy?'

'He was tough on both you boys, but … well I guess he …'

'He what Bobby? God how could I have been so blind for so long?'

'Dean I honestly don't know what to tell ya bout this, once we get out we can sit and hash it out but now…'

'Sam's dying Bobby.' The words came unbidden spewing out of Dean's mouth before he had a chance to swallow them back down. 'We may not have time to hash it out with him.'

'Dang it all to hell Dean, this is … Caleb should be back by now.'

'Nice change of subject old man.' Dean glared at Bobby another gunshot silencing any further arguments, 'damn it Cal.'

'You stay here with Sammy, I'll go and check out what's going on.'

'Bobby … be careful man.'

'Yeah you too.' Bobby nodded his head, readjusted his cap and disappeared once again into the dark tunnels of their hideout.

'We's bagged ourselves a buck.' The cry went up, sounding too close for comfort for Dean 'hey lookie here we gots ourselves a biggun.'

'Where the fuck are you Cal?' Dean whispered his anxiety growing into a full blown panic attack. He had to get Sam out of there as quickly and as safely as possible, he couldn't wait for Caleb any longer.

'Sorry dude.' Dean looked down at Sam, who now stared at the darkness with a small smile on his lips, his eyes glassy and unfocused, heat radiated from him but his skin now cold to the touch also had a greenish tinge to it. As gently as he could Dean pulled Sam to his feet with one arm looped around Sam's waist and fingers anchored in his jeans waistband Dean guided Sam towards the opening, each step was laboriously slow and pain-filled. With each step, Sam mumbled incoherently alternating between giggling and crying, as he became even more lost in his own world.

'This way Sammy, come on dude stay with me,' Dean encouraged his brother as they finally made it out into the night air once again, 'Okay Sam I need you to be quiet for me, we have to be very, very quiet.'

Sam nodded his head but kept mumbling under his breath, his giggles and sobs subsided to soft huffs of breath. Both boys nearing the end of their endurance as Dean stumbled once again and lost his footing. They collided with each other on their descent and then they started to tumble. The loose rocks and dirt giving way under them and set the Winchester brothers on a collision course with the bottom of the mountains.

-----------------

Bobby stepped out of the cave and stared at the freaking idiots in amazement, they had a large buck on the ground a gaping wound in its side. 'What the? Are you eedjits really this stupid or are you working your way up?'

'What the fuck? We got ourselves a big buck, gonna eat well tonight what's wrong with that?'

'Your daddy drop ya on ya head or what boy?' Bobby snapped cuffing Dick on the side of the head, 'nice way to give away your position.'

'Ah shit we's just havin' fun.' Dick grinned bloodlust shining in his eyes.

'Sir, we've got one of the runners,' Clay came running up to Bobby, a dazed Caleb followed two men half dragging him between them.

'Where's ya friends?' Bobby snapped giving Caleb a cursory once over for injuries as he pretended to question him.

'Aint got any.' Caleb shot back earning himself a blow to the stomach by Clay.

'Answer with respect.'

'Aint got any Sir.' Caleb smirked holding his breath he waited for the next blow but it never came confused he dared to lift his head enough to look at Bobby.

'Bring him.' Bobby ordered indicating for Clay and the others to follow him. Confused Caleb let them drag him behind Bobby, quietly hoping that they had not captured Sam and Dean. 'Put him over there.' Bobby pointed to a tree close to the carcass of the buck, 'tie him to the tree and gag him, I want to check out a few things in the caves before questioning him further, oh and Clay whatever they say do not let Dick or any of his cronies near him, is that understood?'

'Sir, yes Sir.' Clay beamed relishing in the responsibility Bobby thought him worthy of.

Grumbling under his breath Bobby headed back to where he left Dean and Sam. His mood darkening when he saw the blood spatters and obvious trail left by the boys in their pain-filled haste to get away.

Glancing around to make sure he was alone first Bobby smudged the tracks in the dirt but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get rid of the bloodstains.

'So whatcha doin' old man?' Dick asked stepping out of the shadows, 'you tryin' to help those fags?'

'Git back to your post Dick afore I kick ya ass all the way back there.' Bobby snarled, 'this is an old site, they've long gone, the blood's already dried.' He gave the young man a hard shove backwards, 'and if ya ever backchat or question me again I will bring yer back in a body bag to yer daddy, ya hear me!'

Dick opened his mouth to retort but when he saw the look on Bobby's face he turned and left muttering under his breath about getting his father onto Bobby.

Shaking his head Bobby watched for the idiot to leave before he finished covering the boys' tracks, hoping deep down that they have made it to safety.

-----------

Sam groaned and winced with pain as he tried to shake his head to clear it, unable to focus on much more than the pain he was in, he slowly pushed himself up to look around. The last thing he could remember was … The cave.

'Dean?' His raspy voice barely carries but he heard the familiar sounds of his older brother coming to close by. Unable to stand, Sam hauled himself up enough to crawl on his hands and knees towards Dean's voice, or rather the sounds he was making.

'Dean?' Gently Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder and rolled him carefully onto his back. 'Easy bro.'

'Sammy? You okay?'

'Yeah …at least I think so,' Sam scrubbed his face with the heels of his palms trying to remove the invisible cobwebs sticking to him. 'Man that was some fall … Dean hey Dean you still with me dude?'

'Huh? Yeah I guess.' Dean tried to keep his eyes open and fixed on Sam but they were just too heavy. His body ached from head to toe, but the pain screaming up his leg made him nauseous. 'Dude gonna be …' Dean just managed to turn his head when he started to vomit, holding his brother tenderly Sam supported Dean's head until he spat the last of the bile and phlegm. 'Oh that is just gross.' Dean murmured as he let Sam help him to lie back.

'Dude we are so screwed.' Sam sighed glancing around them.

'Ya think Sammy?' Dean shot back before he gave his brother a critical stare, 'what about you Sam?'

'What about me dude?'

'Geeze Sam, you were on death's door back up in the cave.'

'Dunno, the poison or whatever seems to be lifting, I don't feel so … ah fuck.'

'What? What is it?'

'Nothing, I'm okay Dean.'

'Talk to me Sam what is it?'

'Honest I'm fine Dean.'

'Yeah and I'm freaking Grizzly Adams, talk now Sam.'

'What can I say Dean? I'm totally fucked? Yeah well I guess I am.'

'Sam?'

'We gotta get outta here Dean we'll worry bout my injuries later.'

'Nope Mr Change-the-subject.' Dean pushed himself up to a seated position using his need to look after Sammy to forget his own injuries and biting pain. 'Talk to me Sammy, I need to know … can you walk on your own?'

'Can you?' Sam shot back staring down at Dean's left leg and the awkward angle of his shin. 'How's the leg?'

'Fine, it's still there.'

'Oh very funny Dean, you're hysterical.' Sam snapped, 'sorry it's …'

'Sam? Hey Sam don't you fade out on me here.' Dean gripped Sam's arm and squeezed tightly wanting to see any reaction at all register on his brother's face. 'Goddamn it Sam.' He watched his brother topple to one side, his eyes fluttering shut as he landed on his right side. Exposing his left side and back to Dean's line of sight.

'Ah shit Sam, when are you ever gonna catch a break?' Dean muttered staring at the reopened welts and the fresh bruising covering Sam's hip and side.

'Stay where you are and don't move.' A nervous looking young man with bleached blond hair and blue eyes stared down at Dean aiming his gun with a shaking hand.

'Where the hell do you think I'm going?' Dean snarled pointing to his obviously broken leg and then to his unconscious brother.

'I've found them.' Clay called out taking a step back and away from Dean's reach.

'Good work Clay.' Bobby clapped the boy on the back, 'so what have we got here?'

'Oh we're just lying around catching some of those moonlight rays, whatcha all up to?'

'Don't smart mouth me boy.' Bobby slapped Dean's face pulling it slightly at the last moment. Dean reacted perfectly snapping his head back to the side, a cocky grin firmly planted on his face. 'Keep smirking and I'll wipe yer face clean, Clay go and radio in that we have em, and get that eedjit Dick rounded up, I don't trust him with the other prisoner.'

'Yes Sir, what about these two Sir?'

'Git back here asap with the medical kit and Will, looks like we'll have to carry these two girls back to camp.'

'Yes Sir.' Clay grinned down at Dean and then ran back to the camp.

'Damn it Dean what happened?'

'Sammy?' Dean weakly pushed Bobby towards Sam.

'He's alive Dean.' Bobby felt for a pulse, his stomach plummeting though when he felt how cold Sam was.

'What aren't you telling me Bobby?'

'He's in bad shape, listen we haven't got much time, the idiots found Caleb and he's back at camp.'

'Sam can't take much more Bobby.'

'Neither can you, yer moron.' Bobby said affectionately patting Dean's arm, 'now give us a look at yer leg.'

A short time later Clay and Will came back with the medical kit, a serious look on Clay's face sent Bobby's internal alarm ticking. 'What did that fucking moron do now?'

Clay shook his head, he should have guessed that Bobby would have worked out the problem straight away, 'dipshit and his so-called buddies decided to use the prisoner for target practice.'

'Fer what?'

'Target practice with their throwing knives, only saving grace is that they can't hit a fucking barn aside a skinny man tied to a tree. They only nicked him; still dangerous enough coz they've already gotten into the whiskey.'

'Flaming moronic eedjits gonna kill us all,' Bobby fumed applying more pressure than necessary on Dean's leg making him yelp in pain. 'Ah shut the fuck up pansy or I'll use yer for targeting meself.'

'I swear you had better make sure I can't get up first.' Dean snarled through his gritted teeth.

'Check the other princess out.' Bobby ordered Clay and Will as he finished splinting Dean's leg. 'Sorry Dean.' He added in a barely audible whisper.

'Yeah, yeah I'll remember that.' Dean snapped back, 'ah fuck Bobby gonna be sick again.'

'Dean?' Bobby managed to roll Dean over onto his side as the younger man started retching, vomiting up nothing but bile and blood now. 'Jesus Dean, that's it, I don't care anymore I'm getting ya'll outta here.'

'Bobby?' Clay stood just by Bobby's shoulder, 'did I hear you right just then?'

'Ah fuck, well kid yer better put a bullet in me coz I aint …'

'Thank God.' Clay grinned squatting down next to Dean and Bobby, 'name's Clayton Sacks FBI, that's my partner Bill Pax, we've been undercover here for the last six months trying to bust these guys wide open.'

'Yer Feds?' Bobby pushed his cap up and stared in shock at the young man, 'freaking Feds?'

'Yes Sir, but if you're not part of the group then what are you doing here?'

'We don't have a lot of time to explain things, I'm after the big guy, the one who runs the show. Dean and Sam are brothers, they're my nephews this pack of idiots thought that they were gay and well yer can see what they have done to em.' Bobby spat on the ground and gazed around checking to see if anyone was standing nearby listening. 'I got in to try and get these two, Caleb the other prisoner is one of my men.'

'I am so sorry Sir, how close are you in getting to the top guy? I mean we've been chipping away but haven't got enough yet to bust em wide open.'

'We have to get these boys to a hospital, but I have a feeling that we can't take em to the one here.'

'Nah the head doctor of the emergency department is the doctor here, he likes to experiment as well.'

'That quack is the head of emergency?' Bobby shook his head this just keeps getting better.

'Dean?' Sam started to move, his long legs kicking out in reaction to something only he could see, 'no Dean.'

'Oh God that's all we need.' Bobby sighed when he heard the tone of Sam's voice.

'Sir?' Will looked over at a loss at what to do for Sam.

'He'll be fine just keep an eye on him, Dean hey Dean you with me boy?' Bobby tapped Dean's face lightly.

'Bob, Bobby what's wrong?' Dean slurred his words and blinked up at Bobby he didn't even realise that he had lost consciousness.

'Sam think he's having a vision.' Bobby said ignoring the looks on Clay's and Will's faces.

'Help me.' Dean asked frustrated after trying just to sit up and failing miserably.

Bobby said nothing but hooked his arms under Dean's and dragged him closer to Sam. 'Sammy, hey dude talk to me.'

_The demon laughed in delight it was going better than expected. The man slumped his shoulders and dropped his chin to his chest. Blood streamed down his torso from the welts crisscrossing his chest and back. He lifted his head and stared at his tormentor, 'never gonna happen.' He spat out a globule of blood and phlegm before collapsing face down at the demon's feet. The image started to distort and swirl morphing into another scene entirely. A young man hung limply from shackles attached to a low beam. The demon stood in front of him, a scowl stretched across the demonic features, this one did not possess a human, it had its own form and refused to hide in a human meat suit._

_The way they angled the body it was too late to help him. Sam, a silent invisible witness flinched and cried out as the demon pulled out a large ceremonial sword, Sam stared at the handle mesmerised by the symbol carved on it._

_The light shining on the blade brought Sam back to the grisly scene in front of him, as the demon brought it down and sliced the hapless young man in half._

Sam gasped and struggled against the hands holding him, blindly striking out weakly he fought to get away.

'Sam, hey Sammy calm down, it's alright bro, just calm down.'

'Dean?' Sam blinked and tried to focus on his brother's face.

'Hey there sunshine, whatcha see?'

Sam blinked and looked up at Bobby bending over him, 'hey Bobby.'

'Sam boy you okay?'

'Yeah I guess, oh God no.' Sam stared at the two young strangers staring back down at him, 'who?'

'They're okay Sam.' Bobby started but Sam jerked away violently shaking his head.

'No, no they're not, no one's not.'

'Sam, Sammy dude you have to calm down.' Dean put a restraining hand on his brother's chest, 'guys can we?'

'Yeah, Clay, Will with me.' Bobby indicated for the two FBI agents to follow him giving Sam some privacy to talk to Dean.

'What's got you so freaked Sam? What did ya see?'

'That guy Clay is it?'

'Yeah the geeky looking one, what about him?'

'I saw the demon torturing him,' Sam admitted slowly, 'the other young guy … the demon … he was hanging from the shackles already dead, but the demon it, it had a sword ceremonial one, it had a symbol carved on the handle. He used it to slice the guy in half.'

'Fuck.'

'Dean this demon, I know its face, why? Where would I have seen the true face of a demon?'

'I don't know Sam, this whole set up stinks.' Dean tried to shift his leg, he hated the fact that he couldn't even help his brother handle the physical effects of the vision because he couldn't move.

'Dean you okay?'

'Yeah just peachy,' Dean grimaced and then straightened his shoulders and looked at his brother, 'what about you Sammy, truthfully.'

'Weird, I guess don't feel any pain as such just … I'm sorry Dean.'

'What for Sammy?' Dean asked hesitantly not really wanting to hear the answer.

'Everything, if it wasn't for me …'

'Sam don't … none of this is your fault.'

'Yeah, yeah it is. I promise I'll try to do better.'

'Damn it Sam don't … don't do this again.'

'What?'

'Sam I need you to focus, to stay with me … can you do that dude?'

'Who are those guys Dean? Why are they so thick with Bobby?'

'Good questions Sammy why don't we find out?' Dean turned to stare at the other men, 'hey Bobby who's Heckle and Jeckle?'

'Dean way to blow our cover.'

'Ah Sammy that went out the window with your vision dude.' Dean smiled and patted him affectionately on the shoulder.

'Dean and Sam Singer this is Clayton Sacks and Bill Pax they're FBI agents undercover, Clay and Bill my nephews Dean and Sam.'

'Hey.' Dean stared at them and then looked back at his 'uncle'. 'So FBI huh?'

'Ah yeah we've been undercover for the past six months.' Clay said, 'listen Bobby the natives are gonna get restless and with your friend Caleb at their mercy.'

'D-Dean.' Sam gasped as he started to convulse, his back arched off the ground and limbs became rigid.

'Sammy?' Dean cried out staring at his brother, 'Bobby what the?'

As the convulsion subsided Sam shuddered and a bloodied foam slipped from between his lips. 'What the fuck is the stuff on the darts?' Bobby turned to stare at the two Federal agents.

'Something that the big guy issued, no one knows who made it or what is in it. It is supposed to be lethal.'

'My brother is not dying.' Dean snarled taking a dislike to these two agents. Though the fact that they are feds was enough to move them instantly to the dislike intensely list.

'I have seen … apparently there are four stages of poisoning.'

'Which are?'

'First is numbness, and confusion, it affects the mind, kinda like hallucinations but the truth comes out instead, they started developing an effective way to interrogate prisoners with drugs, that was the predecessor to the dart. Then the next stage is convulsions, heaviness in the limbs, the third stage is paralysis complete paralysis from head to foot. The last stage is total organ breakdown and heart failure, then…'

'Sam is not going to die that is not an option. Is there an antidote or something?'

Clay and Will exchanged looks making Dean even angrier, 'quit lookin' at each other and tell me.'

'Not sure, the doctor was working on something to protect the ranks in case the darts got into the wrong hands.'

'Good enough for me, the only thing is I got a busted leg, Sam is … Cal can't and you Bobby … fuck this is totally screwed.'

'I can go find it, I worked for a while with the doctor.' Will said looking over at Sam, 'I can find it but we will have to make it look like we're bringing you guys in.'

'No, no,' Sam cried out weakly reaching for Dean's arm, he could barely lift his hand now, 'he can't no Dean … the vision.'

'It's okay Sammy, calm down we'll work it out, I promise.'

'So what we got here?' Dick's loud and abrasive voice silenced anymore discussion, 'looks like the newbies gone and bagged emselves two for the price of one.'

'And what did you get you flamin' moron?' Bobby snarled, 'a helpless animal.'

'Yeah well at least it tasted good.' Dick hiccupped, blinking furiously he staggered towards the small group, 'I goes to take a piss an' find ya'll up here.'

'Not so hard to do when they're both half dead anyway.' Will said brushing past the drunk young man to get the medical kit.

'Dick you carry the kit, Will, Clay you take the tall one between yer and I'll take the other.'

'What? Why do I get the med kit for? Why can't I take one of them?' Dick whined and staggered towards Bobby and Dean. 'I wanna take the butch one.'

'Git and get the kit, ya'll end up fallin' on yer drunken ass and let the prisoner go.' Bobby shoved the younger man away from them.

Tripping Dick giggled and picked up the kit, 'drunken ass, how can my ass get drunk?'

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Hate is a four-letter word**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing but my fevered imagination working overtime as per usual. So Eric Kripke has the honour of owning Supernatural and the characters we all love to hurt.

**Disclaimer Number 2** Very important, this story is going to contain hate crime I just want to say that I do not advocate any kind of hate crime ever, in fact it goes against all of my principles but it will be a very important part of the story. I am hoping that the ending will resolve issues brought up throughout the plotline.

**Warning:** Graphic violence and sexual assault if you are squeamish about these things then please go read one of my tamer stories.

This one is for 1pagan3 ask and you shall receive sweetie.

**Chapter 10**

S---------D

The stench of sulphur filled the building and made everyone inside bolt for fresh air, not understanding where it came from or why.

'Where are they?' the cruelly sharp toned voice echoed through the halls, 'where the fuck are they?'

Raw recruits and seasoned members all gathered in groups in the training yard, not wanting to go near the offices and face the wrath of the leader. Most of which have never seen him or heard him speak.

A tall creature dressed in black strode through the building snarling as it made its way outside to the night air. Straight black hair slicked back and down gave the appearance of short hair, but it was fashioned into a fashionable plait trailing down its back. The skin leathery and dark red in colour with coal black eyes. The teeth pointed and razor sharp filled the oblong mouth and a long black tongue menaced the thin lips. Humanoid in appearance it wore a designer black silk suit and shining black shoes finished the look. It garnered complete attention as it strode past the ranks. 'Where are they?' It repeated coming to a stop at the top of the outer stairs.

Bobby, Clay and Will stepped to one side exposing the recaptured prisoners from behind them. Sam lay on a pallet, unconscious and barely breathing, next to him lay Dean with his broken leg splintered and his wrists and ankles tied to the bars of the pallet and on his knees next to Dean was Caleb.

'Ah so I have the famous Winchester brothers.' The demon smiled happily, 'something no one else was able to do.'

'What do you mean brothers?' Dick staggered forward, his breath reeking of whiskey. 'They're fucking faggots.'

The demon hissed and waved his hand at the annoyance, Dick started to choke and collapse, his face turning blue, white and then a mottled purple before dropping dead where he stood.

'Any other interruptions?' It looked around at the supremacists daring any of them to speak out. Dick's father stayed rooted to where he stood, his eyes fixed in horror at his son's body. How could that happen?

Gliding down the stairs the demon came to a stop in front of Dean and kicked the hapless youth's broken leg. 'Hmm I always thought he was bigger.' It mused, looking up he beckoned Bobby towards him, 'take the prisoner to the lower cells I want it tended to and then ready for further interrogation.'

'Yessir.' Bobby managed to choke out as he watched the demon move to stand beside Sam, 'take this one to the doctor, he can do as he wishes with it.'

'Yessir.' Bobby swallowed deeply, 'the third Sir?'

'Ah yes the traitor...' The demon stood in front of Caleb, 'readjustments and reassimilation he can still be a productive member of the cause.'

'Yessir,' Bobby snapped out, saluting the demon feeling physically ill because of it.

After the demon left, Bobby got Clay and Will to carry Sam to the infirmary while he took Cal and Dean down to the lower level cells. Furiously he tried to think of a way out for them all and his nausea grew.

'Doc you here? We got a new one for ya.' Clay called hating what he had to do with a passion, the kid lying on the stretcher was on death's doorstep, this was just plain cruel.

'What we got?'

'Aside from the usual torture, he got tipped with one of your darts.' Clay said, 'looks like he has had classic symptoms and is fast heading into the final stages.'

'Hmm so he has already gotten through the hallucination and true memory part.'

'Yeah I guess so ... where do you want him?'

'Strap him down on the table, you Will you go and get the antidote for me.'

'Doc?'

'Gonna try something.' The doctor smirked as he regarded Sam's face for a minute, 'once you got a dose ready give it to him and then clean his injuries, I have a call to make and then I'll be with you.'

'Sure doc.' Will spared a glance at Clay as he pulled the dose and injected it into Sam's arm. 'What's all that about?'

'Dunno but I don't like it.' Clay whispered, 'how much did you give him?'

'One dose can't get the doc suss about it.' Will said watching Sam closely before he started to clean the wounds, 'Jesus Clay this kid should be dead.'

'Yeah I know, and I also know that he didn't deserve that.' Clay said helping Will roll Sam over and indicated the whip marks some of which were infected and filled with puss.

'I'm gonna puke.' Will said as he pulled the last of the soiled dressings from the wounds, 'oh god Clay that skin's black under there.'

'Clean it up as much as you can Will, I'm gonna go and check on the others.'

'If this kid survives then he's gonna be a walking miracle.' Will muttered, then as gently as he could he started to clean each welt, changing the water and antiseptic too often for comfort. Once he had the area washed, he started meticulously picking flakes of dirt and dead skin from each of them. Finally, he resutured the stitches that burst, put a few new ones in and then applied a thick smear of medicated ointment over them, before he covered them with gauze and white bandage squares. Taping them down around the edges. Carefully he rolled Sam over and started to repeat the process of cleaning his wounds and then checked his ribs and the abdominal bruising. Just as he finished the arduous and horrific job the doctor returned, 'well done Will, where has the other one gone?'

'To check on the status of the other prisoners doc, one has a broken leg.'

'Ah yes, yes and did you administer the antidote?'

'Yessir he should be coming around soon.'

'Very good, now make sure that his wrists and ankles are nice and tightly bound I don't want him moving around too much.' The doctor said without glancing down at his victim.

'So what's the plan doc?' Will asked as he tied Sam down, trying to distance himself from his task in his mind but failing rapidly.

'Once he is sufficiently recovered from the serum I am going to administer a controlled dosage of the serum and take him through the hallucination and memory process, I want to see how far that can be manipulated.'

'You're gonna cure him and then poison him again?' Will asked incredulously.

'Yes why? Is there a problem William?' the doctor glared at the young man.

'No, no Sir just curious as to why?'

'Ah you see, not everyone given the serum has in fact lasted this long, I want to see what would happen if it is reversed and then administered in a controlled setting, the kid is basically dead anyway.'

'True doc, aint like anyone's gonna miss him.'

'So here we go, he's starting to come around.' The doctor smiled coldly and watched as Sam's eyes flickered and he slitted them open. 'Good to see you back amongst the living.'

'Where?' Sam squeezed his eyes shut and winced, 'head hurts.'

'The infirmary, I will give you something for that.' The doctor said with false sincerity, giving Sam a mild pain reliever into the IV port in his hand, 'so young man can you tell me your name?'

'S-Sam W-Winchester.' Sam tried to look up at the man again but the pain behind his eyes made it virtually impossible.

'Just let the medicine do its job.' The doctor said, 'I am Doctor Eugene Banks and you are here in my custody.'

'D-Dean?'

'Who?'

'Brother?' Sam licked his lips and tried to focus on the face floating above him, 'where's m-my b-brother?'

'I have no idea who you are referring too.' Banks dismissed Sam's question and injected the serum into the port. 'Now let's see what happens now.'

Sam screamed. Loud and laced with agony as his back arched and his body shook with the shock of the poison flooding through him again. 'No!' He repeatedly yelled as another spasm rocked his frail body, soon his bandages were soaked with blood from the reopening of his wounds and he flopped back onto the table delirious and moaning lowly.

'What is your name?' The doctor asked picking up his clipboard.

Sam groaned and writhed fighting the effects of the poison, 'no Dad please I'm sorry.' He wept.

Eugene Banks stared at his victim in shock, indicating for Will to pick up the tape recorder to get it down on tape.

'Why are you sorry?'

'I screwed up again, please Dad please I'll be better.' Sam cried his lower lip trembling, 'don't leave me behind I want to go with you and Dean.'

'Ah but you did screw up Sam, it's all your fault.' The doctor took up the antagonists role.

'Don't leave me behind Dad please, I'll do whatever you want me to do.'

'You are a whiny brat do you know that.'

'Yeah, yeah Dad I do, but I promise to do better, to train harder with Dean, I can Dad.'

'How?'

'I won't argue with you anymore, I'll be good Sam just like Dean.'

'You can never be as good as Dean.'

'I-I know daddy I know I'm sorry, Sammy's sorry daddy.' Sam wept openly, his eyes open and unfocused sought out his father's face. 'Daddy?'

'What is it Sam?'

'Why did you hurt me? I did what you wanted me to.'

'You know why don't you.'

'Uhhuh coz I touched your guns and only Dean can touch em.'

'Bad boys have to be punished Sam.'

'Sammy so sowree.' Sam sobbed until he started to hyperventilate.

'Sam, Sam calm down now tell me about your Dad.' Banks ordered deciding on a different tack, wanting to find out more about a man who trains his sons and has more than one gun.

'He's a hero.' Sam hiccuped.

'What kind of hero.'

'He saves lives, he hunts bad things and makes them go away.' Sam smiled wistfully, 'he takes Dean with him but ...'

'But what Sam?'

'I screw up too much and Dean gets hurt so Dad gets mad with me and makes me stay at home.'

'What happened at home?'

'No.'

'Sam?'

'No Dad won't believe me he'll just say that I'm making it up coz I can't take responsibility for my-myself.'

'What happened at home Sam you have to tell me.'

'It-it came in the window I tried to warn Dad but he wouldn't listen to me, said that I was too young to understand and that I don't know enough. But I knew, I did the research.'

'What happened Sam?'

'It came in through the window and I tried to fight back but it kept coming and I couldn't move,' Sam's eyes started to track violently from side to side as he relived the moment. 'It's favourite prey was teenage boys, especially young ones, Dad said that it was nonsense and that I was making it up coz I wanted to go on the hunt. I tried to tell Dean but Dad got mad at me and locked the door so I had to stay in there.' Tears streamed down Sam's face as he watched the scene unfolding in front of him. 'I salted the doors but I didn't have enough to do all of the windows, guess that was my fault too. It came about an hour later, I couldn't ... it pinned me down on the bed, it was cold and felt strange. Got so tired, and it hurt ah it hurts so much ... where's daddy? Where's Dean?'

'Sam what is it?' Will asked, he found that he was fast becoming involved in the memory just as much as Sam and the doctor.

'A spirit, a really bad one he lured young boys from their homes, raped and killed them. They executed him but kept part of him as a trophy and that became cursed and he linked to it. Boys kept disappearing each year around the anniversary of his death, Dad wouldn't believe me when I told him, that his victims were my age. Said I was being hysterical.'

'What did that spirit do to you Sam?'

'Don't member much, Dean came home really angry and found the spirit on top of me he shot it with rock salt, he said that I nearly died, but it was my fault.'

'Why your fault Sam?'

'Coz I should have been able to fight it off, that I should have made sure that there was enough salt to line windows and the doors. That I was the right age, I was twelve years old. Who does that to a twelve year old boy?'

'Sam?'

'I did everything that bastard wanted me too, and more, fuck I trained more, I ran faster, I studied more, I got a freaking scholarship to Stanford but I was never good enough.' Sam yelled his anger overriding his terror.

'What else Sam?'

'He yelled at me told me it was my fault that the spirit raped me, he yelled at me coz Dean got hurt doing the salt-n-burn, he told me to leave and never come back.' Sam started to hyperventilate, choking on each breath he tried to gasp in.

His back arched off the table as the poison pushed its way through his system, blood trickled from his ears, nose and eyes, as he slammed back onto the bed and started to tremble uncontrollably. 'Doctor look.' Will gasped staring past the doctor, Banks turned gaping at the sight behind him. Test tubes, instruments, books, vials they all danced in the air spinning dizzily around them.

'Sam?' The doctor turned back to the distraught young man on the bed, 'Sam are you doing this?'

'I couldn't save Dean, the accident was my fault, I was driving when the semi hit us. I couldn't shoot Dad no matter how much he yelled. My fault Dean was in a coma, my fault Mom died, my fault Jessica died, now my fault Dean's gone. I'm evil, darkside Dad said that Dean had to kill me and now ... but no Dean's not here. Ha look at the duckies Dean, will daddy let us have a duck? ... hush little baby don't you cry ... hide Sammy hide, so daddy won't find us ... please Dean I need you don't be mad. It's all my fault.'

'Doctor please give him some relief this is cruel.' Will cried out as Sam kept rambling, the objects span around them so fast that it made him nauseous. 'Doctor what are you going to do?'

'Give him a half dose of the antidote, and another full shot of the sedative I have already loaded, I want him docile but coherent.'

'Half dose of the antidote? Sorry just making sure doc.' Will added quickly when he saw the doctor's face.

'I'm going to see the boss, this tape could be useful in interrogating the brother.'

'We have the brother?' Will stalled for time trying to work out what to do.

'Yes, yes it was only a smokescreen saying that they were gay.' The doctor said dismissively, 'boss knew that would get the ranks riled up if they thought that they were raging homos.'

'Ah okay, makes sense.'

'Clean him up and have him sedated I want to try a few other things when I get back.' Banks ordered and then strode out of the room with the tape in hand.

After the two injections, Sam seemed to calm down and the floating objects dropped suddenly, clattering to the floor. Once Will knew that the doctor was gone, he redrew the antidote and gave Sam the rest of a full dose.

S---------D

Dean struggled against the bonds holding him to the bed, his broken leg encased in a heavy cast and his other injuries all nicely dressed but they couldn't fix the break in his heart, they couldn't fix the pit forming in his stomach.

'Dean boy?' Bobby whispered sliding into the cell, 'I got news on Sammy.'

'Bobby?' Dean blinked up at his friend and mentor.

'Sam's alive, in the infirmary they gave him some of the antidote but ...'

'What?'

'That moron of a doctor is playing with Sam and the serum, gives him so much and then poisons him again.'

'Sammy.'

'Dean listen to me I aint got much time, they're gonna use a tape of Sam in one of those memory thingies, it's pretty ... powerful.'

'What about?'

'When he was twelve and yer daddy left him locked up alone and the spirit got in and well attacked Sammy. You got hurt in the salt and burn.'

'Yeah I thought I lost Sam then, he never spoke a word for three months.'

'Apparently that eedjit of yer daddy blamed Sammy for it.'

'Not again.' Dean banged his head on the pillow, 'fuck Bobby I'm beginning to wonder if Sam and I had different fathers.'

'Dean.'

'It's okay Bobby, when we get outta here I'm gonna make sure that Sammy won't have to relive bad memories anymore. Gonna make good ones to replace em. Can't do much about our old man but I can do something about us.'

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Hate is a four-letter word**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing but my fevered imagination working overtime as per usual. So Eric Kripke has the honour of owning Supernatural and the characters we all love to hurt.

**Disclaimer Number 2** Very important, this story is going to contain hate crime I just want to say that I do not advocate any kind of hate crime ever, in fact it goes against all of my principles but it will be a very important part of the story. I am hoping that the ending will resolve issues brought up throughout the plotline.

**Warning:** Graphic violence and sexual assault if you are squeamish about these things then please go read one of my tamer stories.

**Chapter 11**

Dean pulled himself up as far as he could and stared at his friend, 'you have to get me outta here Bobby, before they ...'

'I know son, time to start fighting back.' Bobby said with conviction, 'look I need you to wait here until I can spring Caleb and I'll be back.'

'Bobby they're gonna kill Sammy.'

'I'll be right back Dean, just hang in there.' Bobby squeezed Dean's shoulder and then slipped out of the cell leaving Dean alone with his morose thoughts.

'Damn this all to hell.' Bobby muttered as he went in search of Caleb's cell, he had to find Will and Clay as well to get Sam out. Coming to a sudden stop, he glanced around him and then he smiled grimly and hurried in the opposite direction. Unlocking the cell door Bobby strode in with his gun poised taking out the two guards without another thought stepping over their bodies he went to the assimilation chamber and shot the attendant while he was strapping Caleb to the large chair.

'Bobby?' The younger man gasped as he blinked furiously trying to clear his blurred sight.

'Yeah it's me Cal, now we gotta move and move quickly can you get back to the cells and free Dean I'm gonna go get Sam, Will and Clay this is ending now.' Bobby said watching Caleb carefully, 'you sure you're up to this?'

'Bring it on dude.' Caleb declared.

S--------D

Sam slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the face hovering over him, swallowing convulsively, he tried to hide his fear but his clouded mind couldn't distinguish friend from foe.

'Sam, Sam it's me Bobby.' Bobby ran a hand over Sam's cheek and tried to get him to focus but the poison raged through his system fighting the antidote for domination. 'Come on Sam we have to go and find Dean.'

'Dean?' Sam whispered, 'no, no lost Dean.'

'No you haven't Sam he's not far from here but we have to get going.'

'No, no they took him away from me coz I'm bad.' Sam wept and turned his face away, 'leave me lone.'

'Can't do that kiddo, Dean is waiting for us with Caleb.' Bobby finished untying Sam's restraints his stomach churning when he saw the amount of blood pooling beneath the younger man.

'Bobby?' Will stood in the doorway with a stunned look on his face, 'what's going on?'

'Change of plans come and help me get Sam up and moving.' Bobby ordered not bothering to look up at Will. 'We're getting Dean and getting the hell outta dodge.'

'They'll kill you before you get two feet outside the compound.'

'Nah done a bit of housekeeping.' Bobby said mysteriously, 'ah Sam son I am so sorry.'

'No, no my fault.' Sam slurred his words as his head fell forward, his chin resting on his chest a slow bubble of giggles erupted from deep within his throat. 'My fault, it's all my fault. My turn to pay the piper.'

'Come on Sam you gotta work with me here.' Bobby slung Sam's long arm over his own shoulders as he guided the tall and awkward young man towards the door when he felt some of the weight lifting, glancing across he stared at Will on the other side of Sam supporting the injured young man between them. 'Thanks son.'

'Yeah well let's get em outta here and then you can thank me.' With infinite slowness, they made their way across the compound, 'funny how we're not getting stopped.' Will added.

'Yeah well like I said I did a bit of housekeeping.'

'Like what?'

'Laced the water with enough sedatives to knock out Morpheus himself.' Bobby grinned, 'and locked a few doors, most of em here are good kids they just got duped by a demon with a redneck complex.'

'Speaking of which.'

'Yeah well at the moment he should be trapped in a devil's trap.'

'I don't want to know do I?'

'Nah son you don't.' Bobby smirked and readjusted his grip on Sam's pants, 'not gonna keep him forever but at least until we can exorcise that bastard.'

Finally, they reached Dean's cell and staggered inside to find Caleb, Dean and Clay waiting for them, 'Sammy?' was all Dean uttered as he stared up at his younger sibling. Carefully Will and Bobby lowered Sam until he lay with his head on Dean's lap giving the brothers the physical connection they craved so badly.

'Okay I'm gonna go exorcise that bastard, Caleb can you and Clay get Sam and Dean to the trucks?'

'Yeah think so.'

'Whatever you hear ignore it, all you have to do is get the truck and get these boys loaded up coz when we go, we're gonna be leaving with a pack of hell hounds on our heels.'

'Nice imagery old man.' Caleb said with a tight smile.

'Nuff of the old.' Bobby grumbled, 'watch yer backs, I managed to get most of them but there's still a few floating around.'

'They're already gone.' Clay said 'I'll go and get the truck.'

'Bobby?' Dean glanced up at the older hunter with a questioning look, 'Sammy is he?'

'He's gonna get through all of this Dean I promise ya.'

Dean watched Will and Bobby disappear again into the murky light of the cell block, his left hand hovered over Sam's heart and his right cupped his brother's cheek. Cursing his broken leg and his inability to help in the final fight Dean leant his head back against the coolness of the brick wall, when he heard hurried footsteps approaching. Caution overriding anything else Dean left his hand resting over Sam's heart and with the other picked up a gun and with a shaking hand aimed it at the doorway.

'Drop it kid or yer brother gets it.' The sheriff snarled aiming his cocked rifle directly at Sam's head, 'and with the shape you're in I reckon I'm pretty safe.'

'What do you want?'

'You and yer cohorts have upset my nice little setup and that aint very nice.'

'Yeah well I aint feeling very sociable lately.' Dean countered watching the new arrival carefully.

'Never mind, if this is gonna fall well then you two are gonna be at ground zero.'

'Gee not that I would've ever guessed.' Dean ground out, 'you're supposed to be a man of the law and yet you ... you help em.'

'Yeah well my son Dick thrived here and kept him off the streets, I kinda saw it as a win-win situation. He was happy doing what he wanted to do, I got all the ... undesirables off my streets and well the Master got what he wanted out of it. Everyone wins.'

'Dean?' Sam stirred and stared up at his brother's blurred features, 'dead yet?'

'Nah Sammy not yet.' Dean said sparing a quick glance down at his brother before returning his attention to the sheriff. 'So whatcha think you're gonna do with us?'

'First up might put that brother of yours out of his misery.' The Sheriff menaced Sam with his gun, 'then parade you around as the ultimate traitor to the Arian race before yer executed along with yer friends.'

'Wow, and did you think that up yourself?' Dean sniped, 'don't strain your brain.'

'Move away from your brother now.' The sheriff cocked his gun once again and aimed at Sam's head. 'Let him go and you slide over here.'

'How about you drop your gun and I'll think about letting you live.' Dean said very slowly before taking aim and shooting the man in the leg. Yelling in fright and pain the sheriff dropped his rifle and fell to the floor grasping his bleeding thigh.

'You little bastard.' He screamed.

'Yeah I know but at least I'm a good shot.' Dean smirked weakly dropping his hand to his knee and rested the gun there. The sounds of boots pounding the soft ground alerted Dean and he sat up a little straighter, pulling his gun up a little higher, he glanced over at the still whimpering sheriff and shook his head in disgust. Typical bully, can do what he likes until someone stands up to him and then he collapses into a quivering heap of jelly.

'Dean!' Caleb yelled as he hurried as fast as his aching body carried him, 'Dean, Sam you guys?'

'We're fine Cal, honestly we're fine.' Dean chuckled and dropped his gun, sure that help was on the way he could let himself relax slightly 'you missed out on the party Dude.'

'Looks like it.' Caleb grinned widely as he aimed a kick at the sheriff's bleeding gunshot wound, 'dang sorry bout that must've slipped, whoops did it again.'

'Dean?' Sam's soft voice broke through the attempted humour and violence. 'Cold Dean.'

'Hey Sammy, just hold on, we're getting you outta here.' Dean said cupping Sam's face in his hands, 'look at me Sammy.'

'C-cold, so cold.' Sam shivered, his bowed lips turning a shade of blue as he struggled to keep awake and breathing.

'It's the shock and blood loss Sam.' Caleb spoke while he rummaged around to find an old blanket to cover the trembling younger man. 'You're gonna be fine.'

'No, no too tired wanna go to sleep.'

'Stay with me just a little while longer okay Sammy.' Dean pleaded not caring if tears ran down his face.

'Kay ... Dean?'

'Yeah dude?'

'Sorry.'

'What for?'

'Making you choose between me and dad like I did, it was all my fault.'

'Never your fault Sammy, dad was a mean bastard at times, it was never you.' Dean brushed Sam's fringe back off his face and smiled down at his brother. 'Hey Sammy you remember when we were kids and I fell out of the tree, must've been something like seven or eight.'

'Yeah you scared me big time.'

'And what did you do?'

'Made sure that you were alright and then went and got help.' Sam said slowly, 'you, you hurt your arm.'

'How old were you Sam?'

'Four I guess.'

'Yeah you were and you ran an' got dad and got me all fixed up. I dunno what I would've done without ya there Sam.'

'Dean I ...'

'You're not worthless, you're not a failure; you're one of the bravest men I know and the smartest by far. Which is par for the course coz I'm the better looking one.'

'Yeah right Dean.' Sam sighed and leant into Dean's touch a little more. 'I really tried to do what dad wanted, I just didn't know what to do back then I guess.'

'Sam ... hey Sammy come on keep your eyes open for me.' Dean patted Sam's cheek as he watched the normally bright green eyes close on the painfilled dullness invading them.

'Dean?' Caleb touched the older brother's arm and waited for an answer.

'He's sleeping.' Came the whispered reply.

S---------D

Bobby continued to recite the exorcism as winds picked up around him and the demon kept trying to break through the devil's trap and then resorted to throwing anything and everything at the human.

As he finished the ritual Bobby splashed the last of his holy water on the creature for good measure as it vanished into a cloud of noxious black smoke and disappeared into the cracks in the floor.

Exhausted Bobby rushed back to where he told the others to meet him, glancing around at the empty compound he started to wonder if this was all too easy and that someone was setting them up.

'Where's Clay?' Will asked as they finished loading Caleb, Sam and Dean into the flat bed of the truck. 'Clay?'

'Dunno but we aint got time to dick around.' Bobby growled, 'Clay get your but out here now.' He yelled.

A lone gunshot echoed in the silence startling the escapees, 'we have to go now.' Bobby yelled at Will tugging at his arm, 'we have to get the boys outta here.'

Just as they jumped into the cab of the truck, Bobby caught sight of Clay running towards them closely followed by two of the guards, blood streamed from his shoulder and he clutched something tightly to his chest. 'Wait!'

'Fuck it.' Bobby growled throwing the truck into gear he floored it across the compound and then put it into a 180˚ spin.

Taking aim, Will fired at the guards giving Clay a chance to jump onto the back of the truck. 'Go! Go!'

Bobby once again sped off leaving behind a cloud of dust and a layer of rubber from the tyres as they crashed through the barriers and fled the compound.

Risking a quick glance in the rear vision mirror Bobby frowned when he noticed that no one was following them, they couldn't be that lucky it just doesn't happen.

'We're going to get the boy's car at the cabin motel and my truck, we have to ditch this one ASAP.' He shouted over at Will who still sat with his gun cocked and ready. 'Keep an eye open when we hit town.' Bobby said, 'got a feeling we might hit a ambush.' As the words left his mouth Bobby stared at the road ahead of them where a barricade of sheriff's cars and heavily armed officers. 'Fuck.'

'Now what?' Will looked at Bobby, 'we go crashing through we risk them hitting the guys in the back.'

'Yell at em to hold tight in the back.' Bobby said as he suddenly left the asphalt and fishtailed the truck through the brush and dirt, 'and hold on yerself.'

'Shit Bobby!' Will yelled his eyes bright with excitement and adrenaline, 'Holy shit.'

'You said it son.' Bobby grinned at Will as he negotiated a narrow space between two trees.

Caleb sat on one side of Sam with Dean on the other trying to buffer the younger man from the constant movement of the speeding truck, shifting his position slightly Dean tried to keep a tight grip on Sam's shoulders as they careened violently through the brush, grimacing with pain as his casted leg smashed against the side, before sliding back. 'Fuck.'

'Dean you okay dude?' Caleb looked over and inspected the long crack down the cast, 'damn man.'

'Sam you okay?' Dean leant over his brother slightly to check his breathing.

'Dean?' Sam's eyes fluttered open just as they hit another ditch, 'wha?'

'Hang in there Sammy.' Dean wrapped one arm around Sam's chest sliding it under his armpits and anchored him to his own chest. Ignoring the soaking blood and gasps of pain coming from Sam. He had to, if he wanted to keep a modicum of his sanity.

'Dean ... gone?'

'Ah shit not now Sammy, just close your eyes and rest huh?'

'Sleepy ... Dean sorry I couldn't ... Oh God Dean I just wanna die and be with you.'

'No Sam, no one's dying not today.' Dean tightened his grip on Sam, 'you're not dying Sam, and I aint dead.'

'Rock a bye baby ... treetops ... wind blows cradle will rock...' Sam started to sing the lullaby again completely lost in his own tortured mind once again. 'down comes cradle an' Sammy will fall.'

After what seemed to be hours the truck finally came to a shuddering stop, blinking furiously to clear his dust filled vision Dean realised that they were actually at the rear of the cabin motel. 'Baby.' He sighed when he saw his gleaming black impala still parked by their prepaid cabin. 'Hey Sammy, Sammy come on wake up dude.'

'No, no please no more.' Sam screwed his eyes up tightly and tried to push away from Dean's tight grip. Wearily Dean placed both of his hands on either side of Sam's face and forced him to be still.

'Open your eyes Sam.' Ordered doing his best John Winchester impersonation.

'Yes Sir.' Sam mumbled and after a couple of failed attempts, he opened his eyes and stared at Dean confusion written across his face.

'We're free Sam, Bobby got us outta there.'

'Free?' Sam repeated reaching out with a tentative hand to touch Dean's face, 'real?'

'Yeah dude I'm real.' Dean didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or cry, looking over Sam's shoulder he saw a grim looking Bobby. 'Hey Bobby nice driving.'

'Thanks ... look boys I hate to rush you guys but we're not outta the woods yet they'll be here any moment.' Bobby pushed his cap up his head and then resettled it, 'Clay can you get Sam and Dean settled in the impala? Sam in the back so he can rest on his stomach and Dean in the front passenger side, I'll drive them and you can follow in my truck with Caleb.'

'I'll go and get their stuff from the cabin.' Caleb said as he limped away, Bobby watched his friend with a concerned stare before returning his attention to helping Sam down from the truck.

When his feet touched the ground Sam gasped and slumped forward into Dean's arms, 'hurts.' He whimpered, 'don't leave me Dean.'

'Right here dude, I'm right here, I just need ya to walk to the car with me can ya do that?'

'Dean?' Sam blinked and lifted his head up slightly to look at his brother, 'th-the c-car?'

'That's it, nice and slow.' Dean coached with brother with each shaky step, not once breaking their physical contact. 'Nearly there Sammy.'

'Argh Dean, no, not now.' Sam grimaced and toppled front first to the ground as a vision assailed him.

_Fire crackled around him, the lights exploded in front of him. He turned and tried to focus but all he could see was a wall of flames._

_The vision changed and he stood helplessly watching the fight, unable to move, trapped by invisible restraints._

_Another flicker and he screamed his back arching with the agony flaring through him._

_Dean's lifeless body laid at his feet, his eyes open and fixed, staring unseeingly up at him._

_Gunshots filled the silence, the acrid stench of gunpowder choked him._

_A body hung from a tree, moving with the strong winds, while blood pooled on the ground below it. The back was devoid of any skin, instead it was a mass of tattered muscles and tendons. The face stared at him, the eye sockets empty. He screamed._

Clutching at his brother's jacket Sam sobbed uncontrollably his mind unable to discern between the forced visions from the serum and the true ones. He trembled and struggled to take deep breathes. He felt his body wanting to shut down, the shock too much for him to comprehend. 'D-Dean?'

'Right here dude, come on Sam don't let it beat you.'

'Don' underst...understand wha.'

'Sh hey Sammy it's alright let's get you into the car and get some sleep.' Dean helped his brother into the back of the impala, he glared at the cast hampering his movement and his need to help Sam.

Sliding into the front passenger seat Dean rested his injured leg on the bench seat sitting side on so that he could keep an eye on Sam and on Bobby's driving of the impala.

'Ready to go?' Bobby asked sliding in behind the wheel and looked at Dean.

'No, I wanna drive.' Dean pouted but sat back and sighed, 'where we going?'

'Not far but hopefully far enough from the ... far enough for you guys to heal.'

'Bobby ...'

'Yeah Dean?'

'Thanks man.' Dean yawned finally letting his own exhaustion and pain free from the tight restraints he placed on them.

Sam curled on the backseat balancing to keep his long legs on the seat, he tried to relax and sleep but the vision kept replaying in his mind. Shudders coursed through him as he tried to work out what was real and what was the result of the poison they forced into him. Tears leaked from his eyes as he tried to calm down but couldn't until he felt feather soft fingers caressing his face. A soft smile played on his lips as he finally let go and relaxed. He released a shuddering breath and felt his body go limp and numb. The words of Comfortably Numb came to mind drowning out his other morbid thoughts. As Bobby drove the car towards safety, Sam hovered between realms.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Hate is a four-letter word**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing but my fevered imagination working overtime as per usual. So Eric Kripke has the honour of owning Supernatural and the characters we all love to hurt.

**Disclaimer Number 2****:** Very important, this story is going to contain hate crime I just want to say that I do not advocate any kind of hate crime ever, in fact it goes against all of my principles but it will be a very important part of the story. I am hoping that the ending will resolve issues brought up throughout the plotline.

**Warning:** Graphic violence and sexual assault if you are squeamish about these things then please go read one of my tamer stories.

**Author's Note: **Sorry this is a little shorter than normal but it is the best place for me to leave, and for what I have in plan for the next chapter.

**Chapter 12**

Dean opened his eyes and stared at the cracked and dull looking ceiling above him, the tip of his tongue flicked out along his overly dry lips as he lazily tried to put his confusion into some sort of order, a slightly manic giggle slipped past his carefully constructed defences at that thought. He took a moment to categorise his internal pain, from new and older injuries. He shifted slightly and tried to find a more comfortable spot on the hard mattress, 'at least there's no lumps.' He giggled again as the thought sang it's way through his jumbled mind.

Movement in his peripheral vision made Dean roll his head sideways, a frown formed as he stared at the familiar person who stood by the window but had their gaze fixed on him. 'Take a picture it'll last longer.' He grunted his voice sounding harsh.

'Are you ready to talk yet?'

'Bout what?'

'What happened.'

'Oh so you're gonna tell me what happened? Awesome coz I'm a little fuzzy on some details.'

'Do you think this is funny?'

'Uh nope not really ... why do you?'

'Do you know where you are?'

'Hmm nope, not really though I do know it aint the Ritz.'

'Where are the others?'

'Who we talking about again?'

'There were at least six escapees ... where are the others?'

'Dunno who you're talking bout ... don't know nothin'.'

'I can make you talk.'

'Yeah and the boss said not to hurt the valuable merchandise.'

'Where's your boyfriend?'

'My what?'

'The freak you're involved with ... where is he?'

'I don't have a boyfriend, and sorry you're so not my type.'

'The two of you have caused a lot of problems.'

'Two who? Unless there's the invisible man here there's only one of me.'

'Quite the smart mouth aren't you.'

'Hmm don't forget good looking as well.'

'Sorry love you aint my type.'

'Oh funny, ah yeah shame it hurts to laugh.'

'Where are the others?'

'Do you know you sound like a broken record, I have no idea who you are talking about.'

'We will find them.'

'Good luck ... no honestly good luck I would love to find non-existent people.'

'What's your name?'

'John Doe.'

'For someone in your situation John Doe wouldn't it be better to be a little more forthright with your answers?'

'Wow did you eat a dictionary for breakfast or what?'

'Why were you alone in your car? There is clear evidence of at least two other people in it with you at some stage why were you alone?'

'I was alone?'

'This is getting tiring, just tell me what I want to know and you can have some water and something to eat.'

'Hmm how bout a burger with everything and double onions, fries on the side and hmm let's think a nice cold beer.'

'Surely you must be hungry and thirsty by now?'

'Dunno how long is been?'

'Two days.'

'Hmm yeah I guess but remember I aint no cheap date.'

'Tell me where your boyfriend is.'

'Sorry still not getting anything yet.'

'What about the others?'

'Don't remember.'

'A car and a truck ... only the car was found and you were the only occupant where are the others?'

'Don't remember.'

'What they get sick of your smart mouth too and dump ya sorry ass?'

S--D

Two days previously ...

Bobby pulled the car up outside the cabin and turned to look at his passengers, Sam kept whispering under his breath non-consequential things between gasps of pain, a fear gripped the old hunter's heart, a fear that Sam will never recover from the abuse this time.

Dean stirred and brought Bobby's attention back to the front seat, 'good to see you awake again.'

'Where?' Dean blinked and wiped at his face a few times.

'Safe house ... come on I'll get ya inside and then come back for Sam.'

'No, no help Sam first, I'll be okay.'

Bobby stared at Dean for a second before he nodded and went to get out of the car, he knew it was fruitless even arguing with the younger man.

'Where's the others?' Dean asked suddenly as he craned his neck to look behind them. 'Shouldn't they be here by now?'

'Well if that cloud of dust is anything to go by yeah I'd say that there here.' Bobby grinned as he helped a dazed Sam out of the back of the car, 'come on Sammy time to get you inside.'

'Dad?' Sam blinked, 'where we?'

'Somewhere safe son.' Bobby said gently not wanting to upset the boy anymore than necessary.

'Kay ... Deanie?'

'He'll be in, in a minute, come on Sam that's it.' Bobby encouraged Sam's each shaky step. 'That's my boy.'

Dean watched them with a detached interest, his focus completely on his fragile little brother, taking in the massive blood stainage, the shaking of his limbs, and the frailty that had never been there before.

'Hey Dean you okay in there?' Caleb broke into Dean's thoughts and grinned when he heard the cussing coming from inside the car.

'Yeah fine, go help Bobby you sonovabitch.' Dean sighed, 'take those laughing monkeys with you.'

'Hey that's Mister laughing monkey to you.' Clay laughed as he and Will kept walking towards the cabin.

'Honestly Caleb I'm fine, go and check on Sam please.' Dean said unsure why he wanted time to himself but for that moment he felt closed in and trapped once again.

'Yell when you're ready.' Caleb said before he turned and limped in behind the others, 'don't you fucking dare try to walk on that leg of yours.' Dean sighed heavily and ran his hands over his face, with a shaking hand he picked up a bottle of water from the seat to sip from when he dropped it, cursing he bent down to pick it up when he saw something very foreign to his car. Someone had been inside his baby.

His rage erupted in that second as he ripped the tracking device from its hiding place, setting his shoulders back he slid over to the driver's side and without another thought turned the key and gunned the car into life.

With a plume of dust and dirt behind him and with a long skid mark he was gone before the others could run out of the cabin. 'Bye Sammy.' He whispered as he deliberately drove back the way they had come.

'Dean you dang eedjit what the freaking hell you doin' boy.' Bobby yelled watching the sleek black car fishtailing it away from the cabin.

Dean drove like a possessed or rather obsessed man towards their human and demonic tormentors. 'Come on you sonsovbitches come and get me.' He came to a screaming halt outside the sheriff's office and revved his engine until he saw the familiar faces of the corrupt law officials. 'Want me? Come the fuck on.'

His broken leg numb from use hampered his driving but Dean pushed on determined to get rid of their abusers all in one hit. Expertly braking Dean executed a perfect 180 and sat waiting for the oncoming cars. The impala responding to the touch of its oh so familiar driver, the engine rumbled like a giant sleek panther waiting to pounce.

S--D

Present Day ...

Bobby sat and watched Sam withdraw further into the horrors of his own mind, without the comfort and stability of Dean the young man has seemingly given up. His physical injuries slowly seemed to heal, with small amounts of discharge dribbling from the tight bandages.

Sam alternated between sitting on the floor rocking himself and humming tunelessly, drawing symbols and obscure words on the walls or lying on his side in a catatonic state with tears trickling down his face.

The odd moments of lucidity were few and far between for him, then the only signs Bobby could see of this was Sam watching him with bright eyes and his brother's name falling from his lips.

'Bobby?' Will touched the older man's arm and sat down next to him, 'how's Sam?'

'Just the same ... he's gone to drawing on the floor now. Damn it Will two days, two days and he ...'

'Hey he'll get better Bobby, we can't give up on him yet.' Will said not wanting to add to the man's burden.

'What is it Will?' Bobby spared a look at the man next to him, 'you got sumfin' to tell me?'

'Clay and me just did some recon in town, we know where they got Dean.'

'Where's Clay and Cal?'

'Bringing the impala back.' As soon as Will uttered the word impala, Sam's head snapped up and he tilted his head to the side and looked as though he tried to remember something.

'Sammy?' Bobby watched the youngest Winchester with interest as Sam pushed away from scribbling on the floor and scrambled across to the wall, where he started to draw a large pair of eyes filled with flames, and then next to it he drew a caricature of a man with no eyes hanging from a tree, gaping holes in the body. 'Dang it boy what did they do to you?'

'Bobby we gotta talk.' Caleb said as he rushed as fast as he could into the room, but when he saw Sam and the drawing on the wall, he stopped dead and stared in horror.

'Caleb ... What is it boy?'

'Ah shit, okay on the way back from getting the impala we got a tail.'

'And?'

'We lost em but ... fuck Bobby we ended up a track and we found a body hanging from a tree, no eyes and bullet holes in his chest.' Caleb said as he stared at the image on the wall, all colour drained from his face.

'Caleb ... ah shit.'

'What Bobby?'

'Sam had that vision just as we were leaving the motel.' Bobby mused as he crouched down next to Sam and looked closely at the vacant look in Sam's eyes, 'what you trying to tell us Sammy?'

'Dad?' Sam whispered, 'Deanie sad.'

'Why's he sad?' Bobby asked he hated pretending to be John but it seemed to be the only way Sam could communicate verbally.

'Man with fire in his eyes.' Sam sighed and ran his left hand over the eyes he had drawn, leaving a bloody trail down the wall.

'Sammy? What happened to your hand?' Bobby took Sam's hand gently turned it over and saw the long welts down his palm. 'Sam?'

'Bough will break and Sammy will fall...' Sam started to sing as he rocked himself again, 'down comes Sammy, Deanie and all.' Suddenly he started to hit his head with his bloodied fist. 'Sammy need to learn, punish, punish.'

'Ah fuck, Sammy?' Bobby took Sam's fists in his hands and made him stop rocking, 'Sammy I'm sorry I forgot.'

'Sammy bad boy ... bad boy ... bad boy.' Sam pulled away from Bobby and started to scribble symbols on the wall again, muttered the same words repeatedly under his breath and ignored the others.

'Sammy please look at me.'

'Don't wanna hurt no more.' Sam started to weep as he huddled against the wall, his fingers tracing the outline of the hanged man. 'Hurts daddy.'

'Ah kiddo why don'tcha come and lie down for a while.' Bobby carefully tried to help the lanky young man up, 'shit Sammy you don't weigh anything now.'

'Tickles.' Sammy giggled through his tears, 'M'tired.' Suddenly Sam let his body go lax and he let Bobby lead him over to the bed, climbing in he instinctively rolled onto his side and tucked his sore hand under the pillow.

'Bobby he is gonna get better.' Caleb said as he watched Bobby almost collapse onto a chair, 'he's a fighter, they both are.'

'Yeah I know Cal but when does the fight get too much?' Bobby asked suddenly feeling a lot older than his physical years.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Hate is a four-letter word**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing but my fevered imagination working overtime as per usual. So Eric Kripke has the honour of owning Supernatural and the characters we all love to hurt.

**Disclaimer Number 2****:** Very important, this story is going to contain hate crime I just want to say that I do not advocate any kind of hate crime ever, in fact it goes against all of my principles but it will be a very important part of the story. I am hoping that the ending will resolve issues brought up throughout the plotline.

**Warning:** Graphic violence and sexual assault if you are squeamish about these things then please go read one of my tamer stories.

**Author's Note:** This chapter is for 1Pagan3 your wish is my command, hope you enjoy it Sweety.

Sorry it's not very long but I have to get to Uni for classes, I just wanted to post this before I left. I have been very deliberate in where I have left it, so please don't shoot me yet ... I have my reasons! mmmwhahahaha

**Chapter 13**

Sam watched Bobby's every movement, seemingly fascinated with the older hunter, 'Dean's gone Dad.' He muttered twisting his fingers in the old blanket covering him.

'What ... where has Dean gone Sammy?'

'Man has him, Deanie so mad ... he, he scared.'

Bobby stared at Sam with a look of mixed feelings, he wanted to help him but he didn't want to send him over the edge. 'Do you know who the man is Sammy?'

Sam slid off the bed to sit on the floor and picked up his paper and pencils, intrigued Bobby sat on the edge of the bed next to the younger man and watched him sketch.

'Bad man dad.' Sam said lifting the paper to Bobby then he rested his head against the older hunter's knee, 'bad man got Dean.'

Bobby stared at the paper, Sam had drawn a large man wearing a grey uniform and a gun belt, behind him was a room with bars and a figure tied to a chair. Sam could see Dean trapped in a cell. 'You did good Sammy.'

'I did?' Sam looked up and smiled happily, his dimples in full force, 'thanks dad.'

'Want to draw me another picture?'

'Owkay.' Sam thought for a moment and then with the tip of his tongue protruding from his lips he started to sketch. Bobby squeezed Sam's shoulder and then got up going to find the others.

'Cal, guys Sam ... Sam drew a very interesting picture just now.' Bobby said as he passed them the piece of paper. 'He said that the bad man has Dean.'

'Dude that's the local sheriff.'

'Yeah that's what I thought too.'

'How ... how reliable do you think Sam is Bobby?' Clay asked him as he studied the picture carefully, 'fuck me, he's got such detail in this.'

'Yeah and it took him just a few minutes.' Bobby replied, he scrubbed his face with his hand and readjusted his cap, 'think we need to check it out, Sam's communicating the only way he knows how at the moment. Whatever that drug did to him, as long as he doesn't get called Sam and has too much pressure he's staying pretty calm.'

'Caleb you're still hurt ...' Clay turned his attention to the hunter.

'Yeah I know you and Bobby go, will and me will stay with Sammy.'

'Don't whatever you do, don't call him Sam it's Sammy.' Bobby said when he turned his head to look over at Sam, 'he's nice and quiet for now.'

'We'll be fine old man you just get back in once piece and preferably with Dean in tow.'

'Nuff of the old man stuff Caleb.' Bobby groused, 'we'll take my truck, it's less known.' He went back to Sam and crouched down in front of the younger man, 'hey Sammy.'

'Hey dad.' Sam looked up from his picture and smiled.

'I have to go into town for a little while, but Caleb and Will are gonna stay here with you until I get back.'

'Kay ... dad?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'Don't be too mad with Dean kay.'

'Why would I be mad with Dean?' Bobby asked amused at Sam's constant change in subject and mood.

'He's been gone all night ...' Sam glanced around and then beckoned for Bobby to lean closer, 'I think he has a girlfriend.' He whispered conspiratorially.

'Well I won't be too hard on him then.' Bobby chuckled and ruffled Sam's hair, 'you be good for Caleb.'

'Yes Sir.' Sam dropped his gaze and returned to his drawing, Bobby glanced down at the image and felt the colour drain from his face, he stood and shook his head knowing the image was going to stay with him now.

'I am so sorry Sammy, you shouldn't be ... you shouldn't have to deal with this.'

'It's okay Bobby ... Sammy will be fine.' The words came from Sam's mouth and chilled Bobby inside and out. He stared down at the clear green eyes and saw a glimmer of the old Sam in them before the younger man dropped his gaze and went back to sketching obscure symbols.

S—D

Dean cracked his eyes open and blinked blearily at his new surroundings, 'so this the deluxe suite or what?' he muttered as he slowly pushed himself up and leant against the wall. Bars, he was behind bars once again, this time though he wasn't handcuffed or tied up.

'Nice to see you awake.' A cold voice came from the other side of the bars, 'ready for another chat?'

'What, what did you give me?'

'Just something to keep you quiet while we transferred you, didn't want ya to wake up the neighbours.'

'Wow, that's considerate of ya.'

'I aim to please.'

'So how you doing?'

'Good what about you?'

'Starvin' could do with a big steak.'

'Sorry got stale bread and water.'

'Thanks but I'll pass, don't want to ruin my figure.'

'You ready to talk yet?'

'Hmm well you will have to give me a topic to discuss, we can talk about anything but you will have to be a little more specific.'

'Your friends for a start.'

'Dunno who you're talking bout.'

'What about a certain tall young man with brown hair and dimples. Kind of tragic really.'

'Dunno who you're talking bout.'

'Hmm well let me tell you a little story, this young man very talented psychic and also suspect homo, too pretty for his own good with bright green eyes and dimples ya just want to lick off his face. He was put through a few tests and experiments to see what he can withstand. The drugs used on him were strong and very effective, blurred his consciousness and opened him completely.'

'Opened him how?' Dean heard himself ask and inwardly cringed.

'The drugs released all of his inhibitions with his gifts, he can no longer distinguish between what is real and what is visionary. Shame really, a brilliant mind as well but it had to be done to prove what kind of freak he really is.'

'What does this have to do with me?'

'A lot actually seeing the two of you share the same parents, the same DNA so tell me Dean Winchester just what is so special about your family.'

'Told you my name is John Doe.'

'John ... Dean ... whatever tell me why are you so special?'

'Hmm I am gorgeous and the ladies love me.'

'Define what you mean by ladies? Tell me how does it feel to fuck your brother?'

'What?' Dean spat the word out and launched himself at the bars, 'come in here and say that you bastard.'

'Wow, I must say I am impressed, you took longer than I anticipated in breaking into temper.'

'Fuck you.'

'Thanks but no thanks, you aint my type.'

'Oh you are a funny bastard aren't you.'

'Takes one to know one.'

'Whatever.'

'Good come back Dean, so back to my question, what makes the Winchester family so fucking special?'

'Good genes.'

'Your father's soul is often bartered over in hell, did you know that, he gets passed around quite a bit especially to those who he had sent back to hell.'

'Fuck you.'

'Gee Dean did I hit a nerve.'

'My dad kills vermin like you for training purposes.'

'Your dad is dead.'

'No he's not, dunno where you got your information but it's flawed.'

'Not so flawed. Tell me Dean what would you do to get your father back?'

'I'm not listening.'

'Would you sell your brother out? Let me ask you something, we have a chance to do a deal, I can give you your father back intact and you give me your freak of a brother, can't be fairer than that.'

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Hate is a four-letter word**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing but my fevered imagination working overtime as per usual. So Eric Kripke has the honour of owning Supernatural and the characters we all love to hurt.

**Disclaimer Number 2****:** Very important, this story is going to contain hate crime I just want to say that I do not advocate any kind of hate crime ever, in fact it goes against all of my principles but it will be a very important part of the story. I am hoping that the ending will resolve issues brought up throughout the plotline.

**Warning:** Graphic violence and sexual assault if you are squeamish about these things then please go read one of my tamer stories.

**Author's Note:** This chapter is for 1Pagan3 your wish is my command, hope you enjoy it Sweety.

AND big sorries for being so late, between searching for a new home and assessment time at Uni real life has been steadily encroaching on my writing time. But better late than never!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

Sam sat staring at Caleb with an unwavering glare, he didn't blink, he didn't move he just ... stared.

'You okay Sammy?' Caleb finally asked the staring game getting too much for him, he stood up and went to crouch in front of the younger man, 'you want something?'

'Where dad go?'

'To find your brother Sammy remember.'

'Nope Bobby went for Dean, where did dad go?'

'Sammy?'

'Dad's gone way coz I was bad.' Sam frowned slightly but kept his unblinking stare fixed on Caleb's face, 'he had to leave coz of me.'

'Whatcha talking about Sammy?'

'I did stuff that was bad, an' dad got mad an' he had to go way.' Sam sniffled and ran his hand under his nose, 'Dean not mad but he gone too, bad man took Dean way.'

'Okay you're losing me Sammy what do you know?'

'Bad man hurt Dean and took him to bars, but dad had to leave us an' go to the other place.' Sam shook his head sadly, 'didn't say bye bye.'

'Sammy?'

'Man hurt Dean ... Sammy want to help but ... try to get words all funny.' Frustrated Sam started to bang his head back against the wall, 'dumb Sammy.'

'No, no Sammy you're not dumb some bad men hurt you that's all.' Caleb tried to console Sam but he suddenly felt overwhelmed and unsure of how to handle this new phase.

'Sammy dumb got Dean hurt ... got dad ... dad said ... dad said Sammy wrong.' Sam's rocking backwards became more violent until he bashed his head against the wall, with such force that he cracked the plaster and left specks of blood on the sharper pieces, 'dad said Sammy wrong, Sammy dumb.'

'No, hey Sammy look at me, you gotta stop that Sammy you'll hurt yourself.' Caleb tried to pull the distraught young man away from the wall, 'damn it Sam.'

Sam stopped moving and opened his mouth as a mournful wail erupted from deep within him, he threw himself against the wall and punched it as hard as he could muster. Not his full strength but enough to re-injure his hand and place a large hole in the wall. 'No, no, no, no, Sam gone, Sam gone, hurts he hurts an' he gone.'

'Sammy, hey Sammy please look at me.' Caleb cupped Sam's face in his hands and made him look at him, 'that's it calm down, shh it's alright.'

'Sammy bad, bad boy. Daddy went way coz Sammy bad.' Sam sobbed, 'bad boys get punished. Make daddy come back, Sammy be good, promise Sammy be good.'

'Ah dude your dad he can't come back but he loves you, and he doesn't think you're bad.'

'Uhhuh he does,' Sammy sniffed, 'kept makin' 'stakes, hold Deanie back. Don' wanna hold Deanie back. Sammy go an' Deanie and dad be okay.'

'No Sammy, no Deanie wouldn't want you to go away and neither would your dad, they want you to stay here with us and get better.'

'Deanie so sad, Sammy made Deanie sad.'

'No, no you didn't Sammy the bad man he made Deanie sad coz he took him away from you.'

'Deanie not mad wif Sammy?'

'Nope he's not. Sammy where has Sam gone?' Caleb asked carefully and waited to see if it would set Sam off again.

'He hurts so bad, bad man was mean to him.' Sammy said staring at Caleb with tear filled eyes, 'he did bad things and Sam has to hide so...'

'So what Sammy?'

'Sam not 'kay so... he hide way in here.' Sammy hit his head and then as quickly, as he started talking and interacting with Caleb Sammy found some more paper and crayons and started to draw again, his mysterious symbols. One after another, all symmetrical and in order, painstakingly sketched out to the finest detail.

Caleb sat back on his haunches and scrubbed his hand over his face, 'Sammy can I see your hand?'

'Sore.'

'Yeah I know what me to fix it for you?'

'Uhhuh.' Sammy nodded his head but kept drawing as he held his bleeding hand out to Caleb. Chuckling to himself at the sight, Caleb got the first aid kit and made quick work of fixing Sammy's hand, 'at least you keep hurting the same hand.'

S—D

Bobby cursed and slammed his fist against the bars, the door to the cell swung open on the impact but it did nothing to alleviate his frustration. 'Too freaking late.' He growled turning his anger onto the scant furniture of the office he raged until he felt Clay's hand on his shoulder.

'Bobby we gotta get goin, we got a lead.'

'What?'

'Got a witness, seems legit.' Clay said jutting his head towards the outer door, 'they said they watched these strange officers bundle what looked like an unconscious man or a dead body into the back of a van. Got a good description and that they went west, further into the industrial side of town.'

'So what we doin' here then?' Bobby flexed his fingers and winced, 'dang it all.'

'You okay old man?'

'Nuff of the old.' Bobby snapped but with a small smile taking the edge of his tone.

They drove through the west end of the small town slowly, watching carefully for the van. After an hour of driving, they were ready to call it a night and get back to Sam when Will caught a glimpse of the van they were looking for.

S—D

The sounds of boots hitting the wooden veranda made Caleb frown and slowly stand, he patted Sam's shoulder and went to stand at the window, 'probably just the guys.' He muttered not sure if he was trying to convince himself or Sam.

'Bad men, bad men, bad men, bad men.' Sam started to chant and rock himself as he started to panic and Caleb felt shivers run down his spine. The door splintered and wood fragments showered the room, Sam started to keen and his muttering became louder as the men stormed the room. Caleb took two of them from behind before more men who followed the first line overpowered him.

'Caleb.' Sam cried out watching the men approach him, terrified he pushed back against the wall and tried to workout what was going on. 'Dean!'

'Shut the fuck up and get up freak.' A sharp and angry voice yelled at him, and Sam tried to curl into a tight ball and cover his ears with his hands, a low monotonous keen came from deep within him.

'Shut the freak up and get him out of here.' The order was given but when they went to touch Sam the men couldn't touch him, two more tried and again they were repelled from the distraught young man. 'Get him now.'

'No, don't touch Sammy.' Sam cried out and concentrated harder on making himself smaller, and invisible to the men. The barrier sparkled around him preventing from any of the men with blond hair and blue eyes attacking him. one almost succeeded in getting him from behind but suddenly he flew backwards and crashed into a wall blood pouring from his eyes, nose and ears. 'Don't touch Sammy.' Sam cried again and pushed out with his mind wanting the bad men to go away.

Caleb stood slowly and winced as he waited for his focus to clear and he surveyed the damage done to the motel room. Three men lay unconscious around Sam, another one had his neck twisted in a grotesque and unnatural way, and his eyes bulged and looked as though he cried tears of blood before he died.

'Sammy?' he stumbled over to his young charge and dropped to his knees not sure what to do, 'Sammy, it's me Cal.'

'Cal? Bad men gone?'

'Yeah dude you could say that.'

'Sammy don't like the bad men.'

'Caleb's not to fond of them either dude.' Cal grinned ruefully and tried to wipe some of the blood trickling down his face, 'can you get up?'

'Uhhuh.' Sammy nodded and slowly unfolded his long limbs, with movements more like a newborn colt trying to stand than an expertly trained young hunter he was not so long ago. 'Sammy hurts.'

'Where dude?'

'Sammy hurts in here.' Sam pointed to his chest, 'hurts Caleb.'

'Anywhere else?'

'Yeppers Sammy hurts in head.' Sam squinted down at Caleb, 'Cal got owies.'

'Yeah but I'm tough.'

'Sammy tough too.'

'Dude we have to get out of here and find somewhere else to hide until the others come back.'

'Sammy wait for Deanie.' Sam said stubbornly and started to sit down again.

'Yeah we wait for Dean but we have to find somewhere safer they found us here.'

'Sammy scared Cal.'

'We're gonna be okay,' Caleb tried to find the words to comfort Sam, but this new child-like Sam was terrifying him, he was used to the sensitive but super-smart Sam who was a whiz as a researcher and a more than capable fighter and hunter. Now to be reduced to a small boy's mentality it was scary.

'Caleb okay?'

'Caleb's okay, Sammy.' Cal swayed slightly and blinked furiously, 'but we have to get going, just gonna find somewhere safe.'

'Okkies Cal ... Sam's says it's okay.' Sammy said with a distracted look on his face.

Caleb blinked and for a nano-second, he thought he saw a glimmer of the old Sam before the childish mask take hold.

Carefully he ushered Sam out of the cabin and headed towards the shedding at the back of the small property. It was not much but at least Caleb could protect Sam better there.

Just as he got inside the door, everything started to swirl around Caleb, as he bit down on the rising nausea he turned to look around the shed and guided Sam towards a stack of old hessian sacks and went to shut and lock the door when his knees buckled and he collapsed unconscious and bleeding profusely from a deep gash on the back of his head.

'Caleb?' Sammy called out his voice sounding very young and scared, 'Caleb scarin' Sammy.' As he took a deep breath Sam crawled over to Caleb and ran his long tapered fingers along his friend's face, he stared in wonderment at the bloodstains on his fingertips. 'Caleb wakey now.'

Sam started to sob and cradled Caleb's head on his lap, he gently stroked the man's face and called to him but there was no sign of any consciousness at all.

'Please Caleb I can't do this myself.' Sam whispered his green eyes shining in the dying light, as tears trickled down his face, 'I don't know what to do Caleb, where's Dean?'

Sam stared out through the still open door, not wanting to shut it and not see anyone else coming. There was no movement in the cabin, none of the men left in there had come out, though Sam had little recollection of what happened in there.

All he knew was that Caleb was badly hurt and Sam was too scared to move, he hated the feeling and he couldn't understand why he felt like it. He could remember only fragments and then they were fuzzy pieces, like a television without an antenna, snowy and out of focus. 'Dean where are you?' He whispered and tried to blink away his tears.

The warmth on his knee made Sam look down and he saw the blood pooling under Caleb's head, he took in the pallor of his flesh and the cold clamminess when he touched him. 'What do I do Cal?' Sam whispered desperately he wanted to return to drawing his symbols and be away where it didn't hurt so much.

With a deep breath or two Sam slowly stood up and carefully rested Caleb's head on some of the sacks, 'I'll be back Cal.' Sam whispered, 'Dean will know what to do.'

He made sure that Caleb was comfortable and armed before stumbling from the shed, he stood swaying drunkenly staring forlornly at the cabin, and then down the driveway. No cars remained on the property, no sign of any coming closer, he twisted around and stared at the shed before he lurched towards the driveway. He had to get help, he'd find Dean and Dean will know what to do. Dean always knows what to do.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Hate is a four-letter word**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing but my fevered imagination working overtime as per usual. So Eric Kripke has the honour of owning Supernatural and the characters we all love to hurt.

**Disclaimer Number 2****:** Very important, this story is going to contain hate crime I just want to say that I do not advocate any kind of hate crime ever, in fact it goes against all of my principles but it will be a very important part of the story. I am hoping that the ending will resolve issues brought up throughout the plotline.

**Warning:** Graphic violence and sexual assault if you are squeamish about these things then please go read one of my tamer stories.

**Chapter Fifteen**

Sam trudged down the unsealed road, he stumbled and fell at times but he focused and kept going, he ignored the scrapes on his skun knees and the gravel rash he had on his hands he just kept walking: He needed to find Dean.

'Dean will know what to do.' He muttered under his breath as he finally came to a stop and stared around him, he scrubbed at the sweat on his forehead and his dirt-filled eyes, blinking back the tears he straightened to his fall height and winced as the movement made the lash marks on his back pull under their healing scabs.

To pass the time as he forced himself to keep walking Sam tried to remember what happened since they escaped from the compound. He could vaguely remember being in the cave, they hunted them like animals. Anger tore at his heart as he kept moving, the beatings he received came back in full glorious technicolour and surround sound, and his breathing grew harsher and tighter he felt as though his chest was trying to implode on itself.

'They took Dean.' He whispered, 'took Dean away from me, or me away from Dean ... that doctor he did things to Sam. A loud sob ripped from him and he dropped to his knees as the memory assaulted him. The man's hands all over him, injecting him with that stuff. The doctor's delight in Sam's pain, everything came flooding back including the assault no one else knows about.

Sam dropped to his knees as Sammy disappeared from his thoughts and the horrors of his ordeal swamped his psyche. 'Dean, have to find Dean.' He muttered and slowly hauled himself back up and kept moving not sure where he was going but deep down Sam knew that Dean was in that direction.

After walking for the last half hour, Sam stopped and squinted at a small building on the horizon, 'Dean.' He nodded and kept struggling on. All he wanted to do was curl up, sleep and never wake up until the nightmare had finished but he had to find his brother.

As he got closer, Sam hesitated for a few seconds and then his hunter persona took hold and he blended in with the shadows moving stealthily across the field. With each step his confidence returned, a shiver ran through his battered body and he deliberately forced the nervousness and horrors away before they made him whimper and want to hide.

The sound of a vehicle as it approached the house startled Sam and he moved closer to the heavy shadows, a fine tremor ran through his already tensed muscles. He rubbed the grit from his eyes and watched as a man got out of a car and hurried inside, he looked so familiar Sam started to feel sick and felt Sammy want to come out again but he shook his head and refused to let those thoughts gain control.

He glanced around and slowly made his way to the window, with his height advantage it was easy for Sam to see into room. His throat constricted when he saw Dean tied to a chair in the middle of the room, a quick scan of the room confirmed the fact that Dean was alone. With a shaky hand, he tapped on the glass and tried to get Dean's attention when that didn't work, he moved around the building carefully watching for that man again. As he slipped around the corner, he heard someone coming closer and he pushed back against the wall, and then back to where he was by the window.

He looked in the house again when the door opened and another man joined Dean, Sam held his breath as he watched the man question Dean, he flinched everytime he saw the stranger strike his brother. His anger once again rose and pushed his fears and horrors to the back of his mind, they could come back later but not now. Now he had to help his brother.

S—D

Dean opened his eyes slowly, knowing what lay ahead when he heard the door open, his body ached from the constant beatings during their so-called interrogations. Sluggishly he lifted his head and blinked furiously while he stared out the window, he was sure that he could see Sam's face in the glass. But that was impossible Sam was still with the other in the cabin, his beautiful, broken brother. The anger coursed through him as he remembered Sam's pitiful cries and shattered body. His baby brother who he could no longer protect from the horrors of the world including other humans, not just the supernatural.

'Oh wait let's see I missed our date? Sorry but ah kind of tied up here.' Dean quipped knowing that it was going to earn him another slap or punch but this time his tormentor stayed silent and watched Dean with an impassive look on his face.

'Gee the silent treatment I must have really been a bad boy.'

'You think that you are funny don't you.' The man finally spoke.

'Hmm yeah well it goes hand in hand with my charm I guess.' Dean smirked this time he earned himself a hard open-handed slap that reopened the split on his upper lip.

'Now Dean we are running out of time, I'm afraid that if you don't co-operate I will be forced to hand you back to the compound, and you don't want that.'

'And why exactly wouldn't I want that? I mean let's face it the hospitality around here is sadly lacking.' Dean's head snapped to the side as another slap stung his cheek.

'Shut up and listen, if you co-operate with me I can save you and your so-called brother a lot of pain and degradation.'

'Gee you are considerate aren't you.'

'Just, just shut the fuck up Dean and listen good. The men that run that camp make my interrogations look like play time. They want you and your brother, no one has ever escaped the camp before and lived to talk about it, that and the fact that you're rutting siblings and that just goes against the laws of nature. They hate the likes of you, coloureds and gays, anyone who does not meet their Arian ideals.'

'So why would I should believe you?' Dean's upper lip curled in disgust as he spat the words out, 'what? You think that I'm gonna co-operate with you, tell you where to find this ... this Sam and that you'll suddenly be all freaking roses and sunshine. I don't think so.'

'You certainly are a hard-arse and oh if I were you, I'd stop pretending that Sam is not your brother, we all know that he is. Man we even have surveillance photos so don't feed me that crap anymore.'

'Maybe I'm just a masochist and love getting knocked around.' Dean's tongue flicked out and lapped at the blood dripping from his lip.

'Can you get any fucking sicker?' The man yelled and punched Dean hard in the chest and then again, on the face, with such force he sent his prisoner, chair and all flying backwards. Dean crashed against the wall and laid there dazed for a few minutes the chair in splinters around him. A large piece of wood protruded from his right forearm and he had a long deep scratch down the side of his neck. 'Get up.'

'Fuck you.' Dean spat the words out along with globules of blood and bile.

'You have five minutes to make your mind up Winchester and then it is either the camp or me.'

'Oohh does that mean I have first spot on your dance card?' Dean started to laugh, at first a light chuckle and then with so much pain in his body and aching in his heart he started to laugh hysterically. The man stood over Dean with his fists clenched ready to strike again when he watched him start to fall apart, shaking his head with disgust he stormed out of the room but left the door unlocked behind him.

S—D

Sam fought every instinct in him not to run to Dean's side, he had to do this the smart way, he glanced down at his hands and hugged them under his arms, as he tried to stop the trembling. The urge to call up in a ball and to give in to the murkiness in his mind was overwhelming but when he heard Dean's strangled laughs turn into painfilled coughs he knew that there was only one thing to do.

He moved around the side of the house and found a large branch to use as a weapon, before he slithered inside, moving so lightly on his feet that no one heard his entrance.

He moved towards the man with his back to Sam first easily overpowering him and then dragged his unconscious body out onto the veranda, tying his hands to the railings with an old cloth draped over the pole. With a satisfied yank on the knotted material, he slowly got to his feet and kicked the man's feet to make sure he was still out. Sam found the gun tucked into his prisoner's belt and checked it before he clicked off the safety and re-entered the house.

'Who the fuck are you?' A shocked sounding voice came from the hallway.

'I'm his fucking brother.' Sam snarled aiming the gun at the man's face, 'and you're the one who's gonna take me to him.'

'Dunno what yer on about.' The man stammered slightly as he started to perspire profusely.

'Wrong answer.' Sam ground out and cocked his gun his finger pressed on the trigger enough to make the man swallow deeply and try to back up.

'Okay, okay I'll take you to him.'

'Move.' Sam shook the gun in the direction he was sure that the room was in, 'now.'

'Can't we ... talk about this?'

'Wrong question that time, one more wrong one and I will shoot you.' Sam growled, trying to force the shaking from his gun hand. He was so tired and felt so sick and sore but all he had in mind was to find Dean. Dean will fix everything, he'll know exactly what to do.

'Okay, don't get a little trigger happy there dude I'll show you.' The man held his hands up and led the way to where they held Dean, he could only hope that back up was on the way.

'I-I remember you.' Sam said suddenly his voice a warm breath on the man's neck, 'you're the one who whipped me.'

'Hmm oh yeah did enjoy doin' that.' The man snickered and then collapsed to the ground when he felt the white hot pain in his leg, 'you shot me, you fucking little bastard you shot me.'

'Yeah and I missed lucky for you I was aiming a little higher.' Sam said as he used the man's own belt to tie the man's hands together and then nudged the leg with a bullet still in the thigh muscle with his boot, a grim grin formed on his face when he heard a grunt of pain. 'Don't go anywhere.'

'Fucking little shit.' The man yelled at Sam's back. Sam stopped and turned fixing the man with a cold stare, with one long stride, he covered the distance between them and with one fluid movement he pistol whipped his prisoner, rendering him unconscious.

'I am not little.' Sam hissed as he stood up and waited for the vertigo to ease before going to find his brother, 'Dean? Dean where are you?'

'Sammy? Sammy oh God is that you?' Dean's voice came from the room near the end of the hallway, using the wall to keep himself upright Sam hurried to Dean's room as fast as he could.

'Dean?'

'Sammy? Tell me I'm not dreamin.' Dean grinned as he rested against the wall and watched his baby brother drop to his knees in front of him. With a shaking hand, he reached out to touch Sam's face. 'Sammy?'

'Nope just Sam.' Sam smiled softly and tried to hide the pain from Dean but his brother's over-protective radar, 'I'm fine Dean.'

'Yeah right and I'm Mickey Mouse and this is the happiest place in the world.'

'Ah man it's good to see ya Dean.'

'Yeah you too, Sammy I – I ah damn come here.' Dean held his arms out and Sam happily hugged his brother quickly before pulling away slightly.

'We have to get out of here Dean but ...'

'But what?'

'You can't walk and I can't carry you.'

'Hey, hey calm down Sammy we'll work out something.' Dean tried to smile but it came out more as a grimace but just as he was about to speak again they heard the sounds of cars pulling up and boot-falls coming their way. 'Ah crap.' Was all he could muster.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Hate is a four-letter word**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing but my fevered imagination working overtime as per usual. So Eric Kripke has the honour of owning Supernatural and the characters we all love to hurt.

**Disclaimer Number 2****:** Very important, this story is going to contain hate crime I just want to say that I do not advocate any kind of hate crime ever, in fact it goes against all of my principles but it will be a very important part of the story. I am hoping that the ending will resolve issues brought up throughout the plotline.

**Warning:** Graphic violence and sexual assault if you are squeamish about these things then please go read one of my tamer stories.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Sam opened his eyes and stared around the small room miserably, his head throbbed with a dull headache and he could feel the dampness on his back from where some of the lash marks reopened.

'Hey Sammy,' Dean whispered a small weary grin formed on his lips when he saw his baby brother wake up.

'Hey Dean what happened?' Sam squinted at Dean and shook his head though immediately regretted the movement when it stirred his headache up.

'They ah ... there were more of them than us.' Dean shrugged his shoulder and winced the pull on his ribs evidence of his interrogations.

'You okay Dean?'

'Yeah dude, just peachy so Sammy care to enlighten me on what happened? I mean not that I'm not happy bout your sudden re-emergence but ...'

'Yeah weird huh? Fuck Dean it's so hard, it's like the ... other me wants to take control and protect, I dunno where it came from or why. I have to constantly remind myself who I am and who you are.' Sam admitted staring at his feet, 'they stormed the cabin ... oh God.'

'What is it Sammy?'

'Caleb ... I had to leave him to get help, he was unconscious in the shed.' Sam's lower lip quivered as he tried to regain some semblance of control over his emotions, 'Bobby and the others went to find you.'

'Ah fuck what the ... It's okay Sammy, hey it's okay.' Dean wanted to reach out and pull his baby brother into his arms but instead he took a deep breath and tried the ropes once again.

'Dean ... do you know?'

'Back at the compound I guess.'

'Well, well aint this sweet.' A large man stood in the doorway and watched the two brothers talking quietly, 'told ya you'd end up back in here.'

'Yeah and your point is?' Dean shot back before he could stop himself.

'Still the smart mouth, so this is Sammy your supposed brother?'

'Leave him alone.'

'Nice, very nice got that broken vulnerable air about it him hasn't he?'

'I said leave him alone ... don't you touch him.'

'Aw what's a matta you a little green-eyed are ya?'

'Get fucked.'

'Nope but I bet you want to, sink it deep into this gorgeous piece of ass.' Dean's tormentor sauntered into the room and stood between the two chairs holding the two boys captive. 'I suppose that there is just enough of a resemblance for the two of you to pull off being brothers, but geeze guys couldn't you come up with a better cover than that.'

'Gee I dunno, seems like nature has something to say about that ya know with the same DNA in both of us.'

'You really do have a smart mouth don't ya.' The man snarled as he readied himself to start beating Dean again when he stopped with a stunned look on his face. 'What the?'

'Leave m-my brother a-alone.' Sam cried out. 'Don't touch him.'

'Sammy?' Dean breathed, he braced himself for the strike that never happened and then he saw the sparks flying when the man went to hit him. It was like some sort of invisible barrier covered them.

'Don't you hurt my brother,' Sam said again and concentrated on the man and managed to block out Dean's presence.

'You little freak.' The man snarled as he stepped closer to Sam, 'stop whatever yer doin' or I'll separate ya and then we'll see who gets the upper hand.'

'I don't want you to hurt Dean.'

'Then quit this nonsense right now.'

Sam blinked and dropped his chin to his chest, as quickly as it came the power left and both boys were vulnerable again. 'S-Sorry D-Dean.' He whispered.

'Sammy?' Dean glanced over at his brother and then at the man tormenting them, 'what the fuck do you want with us?'

'Well ya see, the two of you have pissed off some people in high places, first as I told ya no one has ever escaped from here before and secondly, no one's buying your story of brotherly love. Ya just a pair of rutting homos.'

'Get a life.' Dean snarled.

'Hmm ya see I was thinking lots bout you two, what you would do for each other and it got me to thinking.'

'Don't strain yourself.' Dean smirked.

'I want to put that to the test.'

'Say what?' Dean's face paled as he stared in horror at the man, 'and here I thought it was just the demons that were fucking crazy.'

'Excuse me Sir.' A young blonde man stood to attention just in the doorway, 'the Commander wants to see you.'

'What the fuck does he want?'

'Sorry Captain Rogers he didn't say, just that he wants to see you immediately.' The young recruit nodded and span around on his heels and left.

'Shame looks like we're gonna have to pick this up later.'

'Captain Rogers?' Dean snorted, 'let me guess your first name is Buck?'

'Oh funny, you should have been a stand up comedian.'

'Yeah but then I would have missed out on such fascinating conversation.' Dean's grin grew wider, 'come on you can tell me, is your name Buck Rogers?'

'If you must know my name is Maurice.'

'Oh now that's funny.' Dean laughed aloud, but confused even himself he had no idea why he thought it was so funny but he also realised that he couldn't stop himself.

'Funny man Winchester funny man.'

'Who you calling Winchester? Aint my name.'

'Yeah right.' Maurie snorted and turned to leave when he stopped abruptly and turned back to Sam, 'think I might leave you two with a parting gift.' He grinned as he bent towards Sam and grabbed a fist full of the younger man's hair, viciously he yanked his head back, forcing Sam to look up at him, his neck muscles corded and bunched with the strain. 'Something to think about for next time.' He smiled coldly and then viciously and brutally forced his mouth against Sam's. This was no tender embrace, or lover's kiss. It was violent and brutal, a show of strength and power, leaving Sam's lips bruised and bleeding, and utter terror shining in his eyes. 'There's more where that came from.' He whispered in Sam's ear, straightening he kept his fist in Sam's hair and turned his face to stare at Dean, a look of complete smugness fixed on his cold features. 'Like the show?'

'You're dead.' Dean hissed in a low and controlled voice.

'Nah been there done that, now I prefer to play with my ... toys.' His laughter followed him out of the room leaving the shell-shocked brothers alone once again.

'Sammy?'

'I-I'm okay Dean.' Sam mumbled embarrassed.

'Sammy ...'

'I'm sorry Dean, I didn't want that.' Sam cried large tears fell down his face, 'I don't want this anymore.'

'Sam, please Sam you stay with me you hear, little Sammy is alright he doesn't have to come back.'

'Not like that Dean.' Sam pouted slightly.

'I know you're not, your stronger than they are Sammy.'

'Hurts Deanie.'

'No, no damn it Sammy please let Sam stay.'

'Sam hurts, Sam scared.'

'I know Sammy but I need Sam, Deanie needs Sam can you bring him back?'

'Okkies, don't Deanie love Sammy?'

'Oh I do, I do it's just that Sam ... Sam can help me keep little Sammy safe.'

'You want Sam to be your helper?'

'Yeah that's it little dude, is that alright for now?'

'Guess.' Sammy mumbled, 'you still love Sammy?'

'Sure do little man.'

'Sammy love his Deanie too.' Sam's head dropped to his chest and Dean started to wonder if he had in fact passed out.

'Sam?' Dean whispered, 'please Sam come back to me.'

'Dean? It happened again didn't it?' Sam rolled his eyes to look at his brother and then dropped his gaze again, too ashamed to meet Dean's.

'Yeah but it's okay Sam, do you remember what happened?'

Sam didn't answer but nodded his head slowly, the door swung open just then and four young men all with identical blonde buzz cuts and blue eyes, dressed in jeans and plain denim shirts and hobnail boots stormed in. They broke into pairs and took their positions at the back of the brothers' shoulders.

Maurice Rogers came in with a big smile on his face and rubbed his hands in glee, 'time for some fun boys.'

'What the fuck do you think you're doing?' Dean demanded straining against his new restraints.

'Now, now Dean don't want to reopen that arm of yours do you?' Rogers taunted his prisoner, 'so now we all know each other, Dean and Sam Winchester, our so-called brothers, here have been rather difficult.'

The young men chuckled softly as if on cue and then they silenced again, their presence unnerved Sam immensely and he had to fight to keep Sammy hidden, he needed, no Dean needed him to stay solid.

'We're going to play a little game boys.' Rogers smirked as he moved to stand between the two chairs, 'now Dean it would be in your best interest to answer the questions honestly, if you do know how to do that.'

'And if I don't?' Dean asked, before he could stop himself his face paling even more when one of the guards behind him placed his hand on Dean's injured arm and pressed until the wound started to bleed again. 'Damn it.' Dean yelped unable to stop himself.

'Leave him alone.' Sam squirmed in his seat, his fear shone on his face and in his eyes.

'Tell me Dean how much do you love your brother?' Rogers asked moving to run his hand down Sam's chest, 'or is he just another bed warmer for yourself?'

'Go fuck yourself.' Dean ground out between gasped breathes, the pressure gone from his arm but the throbbing pain intensified exponentially.

'Wrong answer Dean.' Rogers snarled emphasising Dean's name, 'undo Sam's restraints, but keep your guns on Dean, if either one makes a move shoot.'

'Undo my restraints.' Dean yelled as he watched horrified as they undid Sam's ropes and then removed his shirt, exposing the half-healed injuries. 'Please let him go.'

'Begging now are we? Chain him up.' Rogers grinned maliciously as he watched Dean closely.

'Leave him alone you bastard; do whatever you want to me just leave him alone.'

'Oh aint that sweet!' Rogers said and moved to stand in front of Dean and effectively blocked his line of sight and Sam.

'Sammy?' Dean cried out when he heard his brother whimper and the noise of chains, 'what the fuck do you think you're doing?'

Rogers glanced over his shoulder for a second and then turned back to Dean with a malicious look on his face, 'now are you willing to answer my questions.'

'Sammy?' Dean yelled his heart thumped hard against the wall of his chest, it hurt to breath.

'That is not an answer.' Rogers slapped Dean's face hard, 'now again how much do you love your brother or is he just a bed warmer to you?'

'Let me see my brother.' Dean looked up at his tormentor, 'let me see him please?'

S—D

Bobby stood in the middle of the cabin staring around in shock, this was not happening. Three bodies lay scattered across the room, but none were Sam or Caleb.

'Get a grip Singer and think.' He muttered to himself, scrubbing at his eyes tiredly he looked down a reddish brown stain near the door way. 'Holy shit ... Will come here.'

'Bobby?' Will looked down to where Bobby was pointing, 'the spots lead outside.'

'Ya think.' Bobby groused and started to follow the trail. 'The shed.'

The two men ran to the shed, both feeling trepidation about what they were going to find. 'Caleb?' Bobby ran to his friend and felt for a pulse, 'he's still alive.'

'Look bloody handprints they are too big to be anyone else's.' Will remarked, 'would Sam have left Caleb?'

'Only if he thought that he could get help, but let's face it Sam aint hisself at the moment.'

'Sammy.' Caleb whispered and tried to move, 'gotta find Sammy.'

'Whoa Cal settle down there man.' Bobby soothed his friend, 'ya got a bit of a bleeder.'

'Find Sammy.' Cal said, his eyes slid shut and he went limp in Bobby's arms, the only sign of life was the slight rise and fall of his chest with each breath.

'Bobby looks like Sam left on foot.' Clay said as he appeared in the doorway, 'his footprints are pretty clear.'

'Well whatcha standin' there for ya eedjit, you and Will go ... I'll get Caleb fixed up.'

'Bobby you sure?'

'Go, please go find my boys and bring em back.' Bobby said as he busied himself with tending to his injured friend.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Hate is a four-letter word**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing but my fevered imagination working overtime as per usual. So Eric Kripke has the honour of owning Supernatural and the characters we all love to hurt.

**Disclaimer Number 2****:** Very important, this story is going to contain hate crime I just want to say that I do not advocate any kind of hate crime ever, in fact it goes against all of my principles but it will be a very important part of the story. I am hoping that the ending will resolve issues brought up throughout the plotline.

**Author's Note**: BIG APOLOGY for the length of time between updates. I recently moved house and aside from all of the stresses associated with that, I had problems with my phone line. So long, story short, instead of being without the internet for 3 days it took 3 weeks. Exactly when I started back at Uni after the mid-year break, so now I am playing catch up big time, thanks so much for everyone for being so patient.

**Warning:** Graphic violence and sexual assault if you are squeamish about these things then please go read one of my tamer stories.

**Chapter Seventeen**

Sam's body hung limply from the large hook suspended from the roof, blood dripped silently down to the floor and pooled under his feet, there was an almost peaceful feel in the room. A soft breeze swirled around him, taking the stench of pain and blood away filling the air with a fragrance of lilacs. Gentle caressing wisps of scent easing the horror and making it bearable, or seemingly so.

His head drooped, his chin rested on his upper chest as he stuttered for breath, a low pitiful mewl came deep from within his throat as he fought his way back from the depths of blackness that held him hostage.

A gasp and another stuttered breath escaped from his torn and bleeding lips as reality crashed back into his psyche. 'Dean?' His voice no more than a whisper on the breeze, wearily he lifted his head minutely and blinked several times before he could distinguish shapes and colours. 'De?'

'Sorry son but your Dean aint here.' A stranger's voice sounded so close it made him wince and try to pull away, danger permeated through the air. 'Aww whatsa matta pretty boy?'

'De?' Sam blinked and tried to lift his head a little further, managing to look at his new tormentor. 'Where Dean?'

'Oh he's fine, just helping us with our enquiries.' The man stepped closer to Sam and lifted a finger to his chin, pushing upwards he forced Sam's to look up, 'you are one pretty little boy aint ya.'

'L-leave ... m-m-me ...l-l-lone.' Sam pushed the words out, wincing when the man's fingertip pressed into the cut on his cheek. 'P-p-please.'

'Get away from the boy now.' A new voice echoed through the room, familiar enough for Sam to take a small breath of relief. 'I said step away or I will kill you.'

'Who the fuck are you and what are you doing here?' The man demanded he stepped in front of Sam and glared at the intruder with a gun.

'FBI and you are under arrest.' Will said calmly as he aimed his gun at the man's chest, 'now we can do this the easy way or I can take you in nice and quietly.'

'And what would that easy way be?' The man laughed and took a step backwards closer to Sam.

'I kill you here and now.' Will said as he lifted the gun a little higher and straighter. 'Move away from the boy and put your hands behind your head.'

'Make me lawman, but I bought this here boy fair and square and I aim to take what is mine.'

'So there's another charge to the growing list, human trafficking.'

'So whatcha gonna do lawman?' The man gloated and took a menacing step towards Will.

The young FBI agent took a deep breath aimed and fired, his hand steady and aim true his bullet sliced through the flesh and bone and lodged in the heart, lifelessly the man dropped his knees, a stunned look on his face as he stared up at the cold indifferent look on his killer's face before he finished his descent into death.

'Sam?' Will dropped his hand and flicked the safety back on in one swift movement, 'Sam you okay?'

'De?' Sam pushed the soft sounds out, he tried to focus on the voice, 'who?'

'Sam it's me, it's Will.' Will spoke as he climbed onto a chair and as gently as he could released Sam from the hook and lowered him to the ground, mindful of the horrific injuries covering the naked body.

'W-Will?' He blinked and squinted at his rescuer, 'De-Dean?'

'Clay's got him, he's alright Sam.' Will said as he tried to keep his rising emotions out of his voice, he marvelled at how Sam could still be alive let alone conscious. 'We're getting the two of you to safety.'

'T-tired.'

'Won't be long Sam.' Will draped his jacket over Sam's shivering form and pulled out his cell phone. 'Clay I got him, the second package is safe.'

Sam tried to listen to what Will was saying but the buzzing sound in his ears grew louder, he was so tired. 'Leepy.' He mumbled as he watched a tiny flickering light buzz around his face, 'pretty.' The scent of lilacs filled the air again smothering the acrid smell of death and pain. 'pretty light.'

'Sam?' Will closed his cell phone and looked down at the younger man, 'Sam what is it?'

'Pretty light.' Sam mumbled and giggled softly as he raised a shaking finger to the light only he could see. 'So pretty.'

'Sam what is it?' Will asked his worry mounting with each passing nano-second.

'Leepy now.' Sam yawned and winced as the movement reopened the cuts on his lips, 'hurts.'

'We have to get outta here Sam.' Will said as he slipped his arm under Sam's shoulders and helped him to sit up.

Sam screamed in pain with the sudden movement, his face ashen with a blue ring around his mouth, blood gurgled up and out as unconsciousness finally regained control.

'Sam?' Will laid his charge back down and sat back on his haunches, 'now what?' He pulled his cell phone out and hit the speed dial once again. 'Clay we got a problem.'

S—D

Dean glared at the back of Clay's head, the only thing that matched his pain was his anger he understood that they were doing their best but as far as FBI agents go Dean would never ever trust them. 'Where's Sam?' He demanded once again, while he moved to find a more comfortable position on the stretcher, if that was even possible. 'Talk to me dammit.'

'Dean, please.' Clay turned and looked at his charge, maybe he should have left Will here to deal with the very irate and conscious older brother. 'That was Will, he found Sam they'll be out soon.'

'I'm goin back for him myself.'

'No you're not, damn it Dean you can barely sit up let alone get up now let us do our jobs for now please.'

'Well whatcha standing here for Dick Tracy get going.'

'Dean please will you relax.'

'I will when I see my sasquatch of a brother right here and alive.' Dean snapped back, 'until then no aint gonna happen.'

'I can get the medic to sedate you.'

'And I can kill you before you open you're phone.' Dean said his voice low and deadly calm, 'want to try it?'

'We're gonna get Sam back Dean.'

'Yeah right coz you've done a bang up job of this rescue so far.' Dean couldn't help spit the words at the young agent. He knew deep down that it wasn't Clay's fault, but the rescue itself sucked big time. 'Your idiots couldn't tell prisoner from captor.'

'Dean I ...'

'Save it Clay, your man shot me there's nothing else to be said.'

'Dean please, it was not intentional.'

'Yeah right, my death would make it easy for everyone wouldn't it.'

'You are not dying, not on my watch.'

'So when you gonna hand me over?' Dean changed the subject without batting an eyelid.

'Hand you over to who?'

'Don't play coy with me, I know that you've got my so-called file, you know all about Hendrickson.'

'As far as I'm concerned Dean, you and Sam are not Winchesters, you're Bobby Singer's nephews and that's all I know.'

'Clay ...'

'Look I know Victor Hendrickson, he's a prick but he is a good agent, just obsessive...'

'Yeah you could say that, what's taking Will so long?'

Eerily Clay's phone rang just as Dean finished speaking, 'Clay here.' Clay listened intently, his face paled as he turned a panicked stare to Dean. 'I'll ring ya back.'

'What?'

'That was Will.'

'And?'

'Sam collapsed; he's not doing too good.' Clay reported hesitantly not wanting to upset Dean any further by lying to him. 'Will needs help to extricate him.'

'So what we doin' sitting here then?'

'Dean ... you're not thinking straight. You have life threatening injuries what good are you gonna do Sam if you're dead?'

'Damn it Clay what good am I lying here doing nothing?'

'I know but we do this smart.' Clay said as he sat down next to Dean's stretcher and scrubbed his hands over his face, 'Bobby is on his way he should be here any moment.'

'Good Sam trusts Bobby he'll ... he'll ... argh.'

'Dean? Dean what is it?'

'Head, my head ahhh,' Dean screwed his eyes shut and tried to push the pain from his mind but it was over-powering. 'Fucking, freaking shit.'

'Dean, Dean please let the medic give you something.'

'And let em take me into custody aint gonna happen GI Joe so just get to it.' Dean ground out.

'You givin' him lip boy?' Bobby's familiar voice broke into the icy stand off between Dean and Clay.

'Bobby man it's good to see you.' Dean finally felt himself relax slightly, 'we need to get Sam and Will outta there.'

'What's the situation?'

'Will found Sam but he collapsed, we can only keep the others busy for so long before they find them.'

'What the ... I just told you two to find Sam and Dean not start another Waco.'

'Look we had to call in the troops it was the only way to storm the compound and get them out.'

'Uhhuh so how come you're out here and Will and Sam are still in here.'

'They had them separated we had to break up to find em, I got Dean out...'

'Not without shooting me ... they shot me Bobby!' Dean whined at his old friend.

'You shot Dean?'

'No, no, not me one of the others got a little trigger happy and tried to shoot ... he winged Dean instead.'

'Winged? Winged? I could be permanently disfigured or disabled man...' Dean announced mortified at the dismissal of the bullet wound in his thigh.

'Dean settle down.' Bobby growled softly at the young man he considered his adopted son, 'now Clay start from the beginning, and you had better speak fast.'

'We managed to have back up waiting when Will and I got here, we briefed them and then stormed the compound, and we have wanted these supremacists for a helluva long time. We soon had them on the offensive and we broke into two teams with Will leading the other team. I found Dean in a cell, one of my men went to shoot the guard and well you know what happened there. I just heard from Will he's got Sam but ... Sam lost consciousness and ...'

'So we go in and get em out afore the others are done with?'

'Something like that.'

'Bobby you gotta take me with ya.' Dean pleaded.

'Dean, son listen to me.' Bobby crouched down next to Dean and stared at him intently, 'you have ta stay here, you can't ... you got a bullet in ya leg, and beaten all to hell. Dang it all boy you look like the walking dead.'

'But better looking.' Dean managed a wan smirk, 'it's Sam Bobby.'

'I know and I'll bring him back to ya.' Bobby squeezed Dean's shoulder and stood up, 'I'll bring him home.'

'Argh damn it.' Dean squeezed his eyes shut as another wave of pain flood his system, sweat, slippery and oily shone on his flushed skin showing where there were no bruises or cuts.

'Rest Dean please, if not for yerself, for Sam's sake.'

'Dirty pool Bobby.'

'Learned from the master.' Bobby grinned and gave a tiny nod to the medic standing next to the IV bag connected to Dean's arm. 'I'll be back before ya know it.'

'Bobby ... he – he might be little Sammy.' Dean yawned and tried to stay awake, a look of confusion quickly morphed into one of shock and then anger, 'you bastard.'

'For your own good kid.' Bobby shrugged as he watched the sedative take affect.

S—D

'Hang in there Sam, Bobby's on the way.' Will tried to give comfort to the young man but nothing seemed to register. Sam had regained consciousness a few minutes ago but now just stared blankly into space. He showed no signs of acknowledging Will's presence or anything. His lips moved silently but that was all, the only movement he made was to lift his finger to something only he could see. 'Shit Sam I am so sorry that this had to happen to you. None of this was supposed to have happen.' Will shook his head and scrubbed at the errant tears filming across his eyes. 'All it was supposed to be was a simple infiltration of a white supremacist group suspected of race related crimes and domestic terrorism.' Will smiled and stared down at the injured young man lying propped on his knee. 'Geeze Sam what did you and your brother do to deserve this? I mean I know why Clay and me ... well we do this coz it's our jobs but you and Dean what did you two do?'

'Nothing but be who they are.' Bobby said as he came to a stop by Will's leg, 'how is he?'

'Not good, he's conscious but ... totally catatonic.'

'Dang it all, we've gotta get outta here,' Bobby crouched down and touched Sam's cheek tenderly, 'Sam boy it's Bobby.'

Sam flinched at the touch and slowly shifted his gaze to stare up at the familiar craggy face hovering over him; he instinctively moved his head closer into the touch. He opened his mouth and tried to speak but no words came out.

'Has he any clothes at all?' Bobby asked Will, his voice cracking as he spoke.

'I – I'll try and find something for him.' Will eased himself out and away from Sam letting Bobby take over ministering to him.

'Dang it Sammy I'm so sorry.' Bobby whispered as he kept his hand firmly placed on Sam's face, 'we gotta get you outta here, Dean's waiting for ya boy.'

Sam blinked at the sound of his brother's name and tried to focus more on the man holding him. 'De?' The soft sound almost didn't reach Bobby's ear.

'Yeah boy we're taking you back to Dean.' Bobby's voice sounded gruff with emotion, 'come on Will what's takin' so long.'

'Here Bobby, got Sam's jeans and – and a jacket.'

'Nuthin ...'

'Can't use em, they – they're too damaged.' Will managed to choke out, 'even his boxers.'

'Ah fuck.' Bobby's cussed under his breath and then he motioned to Sam, 'help me get him dressed, You just stay still and let us do the work Sam and we'll take ya back to Dean.'

'De?' Sam blinked owlishly at Bobby and then at Will, 'De?'

'Yeah Sam we go to Dean.' Will whispered as he slid the jeans up Sam's legs, 'this'll help ya feel better.'

Sam's lower lip trembled as pain shattered the cocoon of numbness his catatonia created, 'ah hurts, hurts so bad.'

'I know son but it won't be long and we'll have you boys together again and safe.' Bobby pulled the jacket up Sam's arms, 'that's it, but I won't do it up.'

'De?'

'Yeah Sam let's get back to Dean.'

'Sorry guys but we're gotta get going.' A fresh faced young agent appeared in the doorway, his face paling when he saw Sam's visible injuries. 'There's another wave coming.'

'Shit, sorry Sammy we got no choice we gotta get goin.' Bobby stood up and lifted Sam at the Sam time he cradled him against his chest and ignored the whimpers of pain as he hurried out with Will and the other agents close behind.

Gunfire sounded down the distant hallways alerting them to the presence of the hate group. 'Too close.'

'Just get Sam outta here Bobby, we'll hold em off.' Will shouted as he doubled back with his men in tow.

Bobby cursed and hurried outside clutching his precious bundle tightly, worried when Sam stopped wriggling and moaning in pain, instead he suddenly became limp and lifeless. 'Hang on Sam please hang on.'

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Hate is a four-letter word**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing but my fevered imagination working overtime as per usual. So Eric Kripke has the honour of owning Supernatural and the characters we all love to hurt.

**Disclaimer Number 2****:** Very important, this story is going to contain hate crime I just want to say that I do not advocate any kind of hate crime ever, in fact it goes against all of my principles but it will be a very important part of the story. I am hoping that the ending will resolve issues brought up throughout the plotline.

**Warning:** Graphic violence and sexual assault if you are squeamish about these things then please go read one of my tamer stories.

**Chapter eighteen**

'Bobby over here.' Clay called out as he opened covering fire for them, 'quick.'

'Dang it what's going on?'

'Dunno more of em just appeared.' Clay said as he ushered them into the safety area, 'got a stretcher next to Dean.'

Staggering slightly Bobby managed to lower Sam down onto the bed, tenderly placing him on his side, mindful of his torn back. 'We need a medic here now.'

'Where's Will and the others?'

'Gave me cover to get Sam out, go get em Clay we'll be fine.' Bobby shoved the younger man gently, 'get outta here Clay.'

'Back soon Bobby.' Clay grinned and hurried out of the room his gun ready.

'Bobby?' Dean's pain-filled voice broke through the older hunter's thoughts, 'S-Sam?'

'He's here Dean, I got him.'

'How he?'

'Bad we gotta get him to hospital or something.' Bobby glanced over at Dean, 'just like you.'

'No, Sam first.'

'You both ... together.'

'Bobby is he?'

'He's still alive.' Bobby said 'hang on to that.'

'Oh God Bobby.' Dean pulled himself up and got a glance of his brother, 'after, after they took me away from him ... they.'

'Dean we're gonna get you two to safety with Caleb.' Bobby declared swiping at his own tears angrily, a soft whimper made him look down in surprise to see Sam staring up at him. 'Dean's here Sam you're safe.'

'De?' Sam scrunched his nose in confusion, 'De?'

'Here Sammy.' Painfully Dean hauled himself upright and attempted to get off his stretcher only to find himself held down by a strong pair of hands, 'dammit let me go doc.'

'Let me check him out first.' The quiet reply came and Dean reluctantly relented though he did refuse to lie back down instead he propped himself up so he had a clear view of Sam.

'Sam this is Warren he's gonna have a look at you.' Bobby said making sure that the young injured man could see his face, 'okay?'

'De?'

'He's right here.' Bobby moved slightly so he could let Sam and Dean see each other clearly.

'Sammy? Ah dude it's good to see you again.' Dean breathed his gaze roamed over the visible injuries. 'Sammy?'

'Scared De.'

'I know Sam but it's okay I'm right here with you.'

'Thought that you ... they killed you.'

'Nah I'm too good looking to be killed.' Dean tried to sound cocky but the pain and worry made his voice tired and husky.

'Dea-Dean I – I ... scared, little Sammy wants ... so tired.' Sam struggled to say awake but the blood loss mingled with the fever and sheer physical breakdown he couldn't stop his eyes from sliding shut. 'Dean.' He breathed as sleep claimed him.

'Doc?' Dean asked desperately reaching for Sam, 'let me go to him; damn it he's giving up.' With a roar of determination and pain, Dean managed to get onto his feet and stagger towards Sam's bed when a strong pair of calloused hands grabbed him just before he collapsed. 'Thanks Bobby.'

'You two are gonna be the death of me.'

'Dean we, we have to get Sam out of here now.' Warren broke in, 'I'm a field medic he needs emergency work.'

'I'll take em, thanks Warren.'

'How?'

'Taken care of.' Bobby smirked and nodded towards the van parked near by. 'Used to be an ambulance.'

'Cool can I drive?' Dean grinned wickedly and then he sobered, 'where's the impala?'

'She's safe Dean, Caleb's safe and soon you and Sam will be.'

'Thanks Bobby for everything man.' Dean said his face serious but a flicker of mirth showed in his eyes.

S—D

Sam opened his eyes and stared around his new surroundings with a confused look on his face. His memories a blur only snatches remained and most of them were of indescribable pain.

'Dean?' He croaked out, his voice hoarse with disuse. 'Dean?'

'Sh Sam it's okay Dean's coming right back.' Bobby tried to console Sam as his panic started to grow, 'he just had to go for a few tests.'

'No, no want Deanie, where Deanie.' Sam demanded large diamond shaped tears dropped down his face, 'where Deanie.'

'Sammy, it's alright the doctor just wanted to make sure that Dean's getting all better.'

'Deanie be back?' Sam sniffled.

'Yeah he'll be back, how you feelin' Sammy?'

'Okkies, Dean mad with me?'

'Why would Dean be mad with you?'

'Coz he ...' Sam dropped his lip and turned his face away from Bobby, refusing to look at him.

'Sammy?' Bobby sighed exasperated; it had been two weeks since he brought the boys to the small community hospital. Away from the larger cities and crowds where hunters came to get help anonymously and without fear. But, since they had rescued the brothers, Sam had withdrawn completely, his younger self defiantly stayed protecting him from everything and everyone. Sammy watched the movements of everyone around him with the innocent curiosity of a small child and clung desperately to his brother's side.

After the surgery to remove the bullet in his leg, to repair muscular and tendon damage in his arm and other injuries Dean kept very quiet about what happened to him before and with Sam at the hands of Rogers and his cohorts. Little Sammy didn't understand the questions fired at him and stubbornly refused to let Sam back to talk. Too many people hurt Sam. Bobby was nearly at his wits end; he didn't know whether to cuddle Sammy or to knock sense into him and the same to a lesser degree with Dean who was slowly driving everyone insane with his constant harping for an early release.

Will and Clay both survived the shootout at the compound and they had arrested most of the players but Rogers, the boss and closest guards remained free and that unnerved the hunter immensely. The entire situation wreaked of demonic interference but was proving harder than it should to prove it.

'Bobby?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'Sammy sorry.' Sammy sniffled wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

'That's okay little guy, Dean will be back soon, he's just with the doctors.'

'Where's the bad man Bobby?'

'What bad man Sammy?'

'The one who hurt me and Deanie.'

'He's gone away Sammy, he can't hurt you anymore.'

'Nuhhuh he's still here.' Sammy insisted thumping the side of his head with his fist, 'he still here hurts Sam.'

'Whatcha mean Sammy?'

'He's hurtin' Sam in here, I try help but Sam won' let me.' Sammy tried to explain but he didn't understand any of it, 'Sam send me way, he don' wan' me.'

'Ah no it's not that Sammy.' Bobby turned and stared at the door hoping for Dean to appear, 'he wanted to know that you would be alright so he sent you to us.'

'He still love me?'

'Yeah he does, we all do Sammy.'

'Bad man yells at Sam hurts in here.'

'Bobby what's going on?' Dean asked as an orderly wheeled him back into the room, 'take me over to my brother dude I'm okay.'

'You should be back in bed Dean.' The orderly pointed out as he parked the wheelchair next to Sam's bad on the other side to Bobby, 'I'll be back in a while to get you settled.'

'Yeah, yeah whatever. Hey Sammy.'

'Where you been Deanie? I scared.'

'Just had to go and see some of the sweet nurses down in x-ray, so what's going on?'

'Sammy said that the bad man is still around.' Bobby said meeting Dean's gaze with his own, 'Sam sent little Sammy out to protect him.'

'Where's the bad man Sammy?' Dean asked cupping his little brother's cheek in his hand, 'is Sam okay?'

'Sammy scared Deanie.'

'I know little man but we have to know if Sam's okay too.'

'He scared big time; he don' wan' man to get me.'

'Can you tell me about where Sam is?' Dean moved a little closer, 'I want to help him too Sammy.'

'In a – a black place, scary an', an' so cold. The man chases Sam and he hurts so bad.'

'What does the man do exactly Sammy?'

'He laughs lots, and says nasty things, says he's gonna hurt me and Deanie if, if Sam...'

'If Sam what little dude?'

'If Sam don't do what he wants.'

'What does he want Sam to do?'

'He, he wants, he wants Sam to send lil Sammy way, no more lil Sammy, an' then he says that he gonna hurt him if he don'.' Sammy started to cry once again, 'Sammy don' like him.'

'Deanie doesn't either, Sammy can you do a big boy thing for me?'

'Uhhuh.' Sammy sniffled and stared trustingly at his older brother.

'Can you help Sam come out for a minute so he can tell me how to get rid of the bad man?'

'You wan' me to help Sam? Just like a big boy?'

'Yeah lil man just like a big boy.'

'Sammy loves his Deanie.'

'Deanie loves his Sammy too.'

'Okkies Deanie.' Sammy yawned and let his eyes slide shut; Dean waited and watched patiently for Sam to emerge again. This was getting to damned freaky for his liking.

This was getting too freaking weird for words.

'Dean?' Sam's whisper brought Dean out of his inner musing.

'Hey Sam, you okay?'

'Something's wrong Dean.' Sam gripped his brother's hand tightly, 'Little Sammy he?'

'He, he's here.' Sam shifted slightly and tried to roll onto his side.

'Easy Sam I got ya.' Bobby stood up and carefully helped Sam to ease onto his less injured side.

'Thanks Bobby.' Sam gave him a watery smile, 'Dean dunno what's happening but, somehow the boss of the movement can, can argh ... he can get into my mind. Ahh, hurts ... Dean help me I can't ... at the camp the demon ... the demon con-controls ahhh no, gotta go.' Sam's back arched as he screamed in pain before he dropped onto the bed unconscious.

'Sam?' Dean cried out, 'Bobby what is it? What happened?'

'He's alive Dean, dunno this is way outta my league.'

'What the fuck is going on Bobby? All this was to begin with was a case of misunderstanding between us and the supremacists and now it turns into some mind-fucking demon.' Dean ranted all of the time his gaze remained fixed on Sam's face, 'this is all ... what they did to him Bobby.'

'Tell me what happened Dean might be able to work out what's going on now.'

Dean hesitated and then sat back in his wheelchair spared a quick glimpse at Bobby and then continued to watch Sam's face.

'They caught Sam when they had me at the sheriff's office don't really remember a lot cept that they wanted me to admit that Sam and me weren't brothers and that we were ... anyways the next thing I know we're back at the compound, tied to chairs facing each other, Sam didn't look good but he was holding it together ya know.'

'Yeah Dean I know.'

'Then Rogers, the guy that was interrogating me all along came in and started to question us, me it got pretty intense Rogers started to whale into me again and then ...'

'Then what?'

'Sam ... Sam stopped him, I'm not sure what he did but there was like an invisible barrier between us.'

'Sam did that?'

'Yeah until they threatened ... he backed down poor kid was done in, then Rogers got called out and ... and he – he kissed Sam so brutally it made his lips bleed then they left us alone.'

'For long?' Bobby ground out as he looked down at Sam and ran his fingers down Sam's arm.

'Nah then he came back with four others, he had two on each of us, and then Rogers stood in between me and Sam so we couldn't see each other. They, they undid Sam's ropes and chained him to a hook hung from the roof.' Dean swallowed deeply and fought to control his emotions before he continued. 'They started to question me an' when I gave an answer they didn't like they – they hurt Sam.'

'Dean ... son it's alright you don't have to go on.' Bobby tried to calm Dean but it was no use Dean was lost in the memories.

'They accused us of being lovers Bobby, and called us raving homos but they were the ones ... they raped him in front of me Bobby. They knew that hurting me wouldn't work on me so they used Sam. they pulled his clothes off him, they cut his tee and boxers and, and they laughed while they did it., nothing but animals Bobby.'

'Dean...'

'Fucking animals they didn't care what they did to him, in the end I – I think both of us passed out coz when I came too I was in a cell and there was no sign of Sam. They tried to tell me that he died, but I knew, I knew I could feel him. He wasn't dead.'

S—D

_Sam turned and stared around in terror, the absolute darkness unnerved him more than anything. He could no longer feel Dean's presence making him even more scared. The scent of lilacs rose up again, washing him over with a feeling of calm._

_'Sammy you here little man?' He called out using Dean's nickname for his own childish alter ego. 'This is stupid.'_

_'S-Sam?' A little boy's voice came from the inky blackness, 'scared.'_

_'I know Sammy, so am I ... I need you to do something for me, like a big boy can you?'_

_'Okkies.'_

_'I need you to go to Dean; do you remember how to do that?'_

_'Uhhuh, like last time.'_

_'That's it buddy, I need you to go and stay so the bad man can't find you.'_

_'But then you hurt.'_

_'No, no coz you can tell Deanie, tell him that we need his help.'_

_'Deanie help us?'_

_'Yeah little man Deanie will help us.' Sam said and then the little boy was gone, 'please be safe.' Sam whispered as the air around him became icy making him shiver uncontrollably._

_'Well, well Sam Winchester nice to finally meet you.' The voice came from behind him, making Sam turn around and stare at glowing red eyes. 'You are as pretty as they say aren't you.'_

_'Get fucked.' Sam spat out, 'what do you want?'_

_'You dear boy.'_

_'Sorry not for sale.'_

_'Who says that I am buying you? I want you to give yourself to me body and soul.'_

_'Never.'_

_'Never say never, tell me just how much does your brother mean to you? I mean to say that he never broke the entire time I had them question him.'_

_'That is none of your business.'_

_'You are truly remarkable aren't you? I can feel your power from here.'_

_'Show yourself and I'll show you power.'_

_'I can kill you with just a thought.'_

_'Then do it coz you're boring me to death.'_

_'Oh funny, you do share your brother's sarcastic humour.' The demon moved closer, 'ya know up until you two idiots arrived I had a good thing going, those fools are so easily led. Their anger and hatred fed me nicely; they did my biding and were never none the wiser. I was actually getting quite a little army going until the two of you showed up.'_

_'Sorry to rain on your parade.'_

_'Doesn't matter, I still have you, you just don't know it yet.'_

_'That's where you're wrong.'_

_'Hmm I can keep you imprisoned in your own mind forever Sam, just me for company.'_

_'Not gonna happen.'_

_'Do you really think that anyone can save you?'_

_'Yeah I know that for a fact, coz I got a brother who will never give up.'_

_'Hmm we shall see, we shall see Sam.'_

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Hate is a four-letter word**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing but my fevered imagination working overtime as per usual. So Eric Kripke has the honour of owning Supernatural and the characters we all love to hurt.

**Disclaimer Number 2****:** Very important, this story is going to contain hate crime I just want to say that I do not advocate any kind of hate crime ever, in fact it goes against all of my principles but it will be a very important part of the story. I am hoping that the ending will resolve issues brought up throughout the plotline.

**Author's Note:** This chapter is dedicated to 1pagan3 coz I am using unabashed bribery!!

**Warning:** Graphic violence and sexual assault if you are squeamish about these things then please go read one of my tamer stories.

**Chapter nineteen**

Dean sat watching his brother as he sat on the floor and drew happily on the stack of spare paper. They had returned to Bobby's after more than a month in hospital all of the tests results on Sam resulted in the same prognosis, the doctors could not say when he would snap back, it looked like little Sammy was there to say. The so-called experts were all convinced that the trauma Sam had suffered was literally too much for him to handle so he had regressed back to a time less painful and more joyous to him. His infant years with Dean.

Dean and Bobby knew that it was not the case; that Sam was there lost in the darkness and that they would find him again, all they had to do was find the way. Dean scowled and scrubbed at his face again wearily, he loved little Sammy and would never abandon him but he missed Sam, the talks, the fights, the banter, the hunting together he missed it all, he wanted his brother back.

'Sammy whatcha doin?' Dean asked with a frown when he saw Sam start to scribble on the wall, 'hey little man uncle Bobby will be mad with you for writing on the walls.' He crouched down next to Sammy and stared at the symbols drawn with a childish scrawl. 'What? Sammy?'

'D-Dean?'

'Sam? Ah man it's good to hear your voice.'

'N-not much time ... trap.'

'What ... Sam please talk to me?'

'S-Sammy ... s-s-symbols ... d-d-demon t-t-trap,' Sam forced the words out as he stared at the haggard look on his sibling's face, 'y-you l-l-look like sh-sh-shit.'

'Thanks back at ya.' Dean breathed, 'what trap? God Sammy no.'

'P-please c-c-can't d-d-d-do this.'

'No, Sam I am not going to do it. It'll kill you.'

'M'dy-dying now De.'

'No, Sam I will not sacrifice you ... never me and Bobby will find a way Sam you just have to hang on a little longer.'

'T-tired De.'

I know ... how bout we get you back to bed.' Dean helped his brother up and guided him over to the ready-made bed and laid him back down. 'Sam you still with me dude?'

'Yeah ... yeah I'm still with ya.' Sam gave him a tired smile and grabbed his hand, 'wish I got ...'

'Got what Sam?'

'A chance to see dad the way you did.' Sam blurted out, 'you remember dad so differently to me.'

'Ah Sammy.'

'Nah I mean it's okay Dean ... I understand dad now.'

'Well that makes one of us.'

'Funny.' Dean smirked, 'what do you mean Sam?'

'I-I don't r-remember anything b-b-but dad's obsession ... I know I didn't m-m-measure up and well when I was younger I got so mad at him, but, but now. N-Now I understand I – I just w-wish I d-d-did sooner.'

'Not making much sense here Sam.'

'I r-remember dad yellin' and, and the punishments more th-than th-the re-rewards.' Sam got out his voice fading slightly towards the end, 'b-but you, you De.'

'Sam please...'

'N-no D-Dean please I need ... I j-just want to l-let you ... wh-when I l-left it was c-coz of dad ...never you D-Dean never you.' Sam wept as he felt himself pulled back into the darkness. 'L-love you De.'

'No Sam please we can work ...'

'C-can't hold ... th-the t-trap Dean.' Sam's eyes slid shut and his breathing evened out as exhaustion overrode every thing and every thought.

'Dammit Sam.' Dean rubbed at his eyes and refused to let any tears flow, he was past the tears and the despair, now he fed off his own anger; slowly he pulled himself up and went to the wall where Sam had scrawled on the wall.

'Dean?' Bobby came in carrying a tray with sandwiches and coffee, 'what is it?'

'Sammy drew them Bobby, little Sammy.'

As he put the tray on the bedside table, Bobby glanced at the sleeping Sam before he went to crouch next to Dean and inspect the sigils. 'Dang it all Dean do you know what he has drawn?'

'Yeah, it's what we need to destroy the demon holding Sam hostage.'

'I hear a but coming.'

'We use it then Sam dies too.' Dean said dispassionately.

'Then we'll find something else, we will Dean I promise.' Bobby said gruffly as he squeezed Dean's shoulder, 'I'm gonna go get the camera to take some pictures of these ya just never know.'

'Gee Bobby I didn't think that the Box Brownie still worked.' Dean managed to quip glancing over at Sam when he heard a small whimper coming from the other side of the room. 'Sammy?'

'Hurts, hurts Sam,' the infantile voice came from his adult brother, 'stop ... stop it.'

'Sammy?' Dean hurried over to the bed instantly forgetting about the symbols on the wall.

'Hurt Sam, he hurt Sam.' Sammy wept as he writhed on the bed, squeezing his eyes shut, 'hurt Sam coz he ... no – no – no.' Sammy screamed as his eyes snapped open and his back arched off the bed, blood ran freely from his nose and ears as he fell back on the bed and turned pain-filled eyes to his brother, 'Deanie?'

'Hold on little man okay.'

'S-S-Sammy t-t-tired.' Sam whispered as his head lolled to one side and he stared unblinkingly at the wall drawings.

'Sam?' Dean gave his brother a small shake and then reached over to cup Sam's face in his hands, 'oh God Sammy, please come back to me.'

'Dean?' Bobby appeared at his side with a bowl of water and soft cloths, 'Dean?'

'He's gone Bobby,' Dean whispered, 'I've lost both of them.'

'He's still alive Dean and while he's breathing he's still in there.' Bobby said as he put the bowl on the floor and handed Dean the cloth, 'clean him up son.'

'How ... how can ... what if I have lost them Bobby? Lost them for good?'

Bobby stared at Dean in shock, the brokenness of the younger man was one thing but the way he asked about both little Sammy and Sam and spoke of them as separate persons made his heart shatter. 'Dang it all, Dean we haven't lost Sam we're gonna get him back.'

'You're right Bobby,' Dean sniffed and rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes, 'I'll get him cleaned up.' With a shaking hand, Dean gently cleaned the blood away from Sam's upper lip and neck where it dribbled from his nose and ears. Unnerved by the blank look on Sam's face and his open glassy eyes, his stare fixed on the ceiling, 'damn it Sammy come back to me please.'

S—D

Bobby rubbed his eyes tiredly and sat back from studying the images on his computer, the symbols so obviously drawn with a child's hand were so sophisticated and detailed he knew that Sam was controlling the images somehow. He heaved a heavy sigh and picked up his phone he needed help to decipher them.

'Hey Bobby you in here?' Caleb called from the front door letting himself, Clay and Will into the older hunter's house.

'Den.' Came Bobby's terse reply as he listened to the phone ringing in his ear, 'come on pick up.' He waved at the others and finally growled into the phone when the call was answered.

Caleb left Will and Clay with Bobby while he went in search of Dean and Sam; he paused inside the door as he watched Dean give his brother a bed bath. Sam lay pliantly in the bed as Dean chatted and wiped the scarred skin with a soft sponge.

'Hey Cal.' Dean smirked slightly, 'Sam we got company.'

'Dean.' Caleb stepped into the room and glanced down at Sam's blank face, 'how's he doing?'

'He's doing great aren't ya Sammy.' Dean finished the washing and with practiced ease slipped a clean T-shirt onto Sam and covered him with the blankets. 'That's better.'

'Dean...'

'Gonna be okay aren't ya Sammy, so Cal what can I do for ya?' Dean wiped his hands dry and stared up at the new arrival.

'Just got in with Will and Clay wanted to see if there's anything we can do ... and ah we got a lead on Rogers.'

'Sammy I'll be right back.' Dean said as he nodded at Cal and then the door, he bent down and brushed a wayward hair from Sam's brow and then strode out of the room.

'Well?' He demanded when he met up with the others, 'what's so fucking important?'

'We found Rogers, he's started up another supremacist group, this time they're calling themselves the Puritans.' Clay said as he looked up at Dean, casting an appraising eye over his friend, 'you look like shit.'

'Thanks you're such a gorgeous looker too.' Dean shot back, 'where are they?'

'About a three hour drive north from here.' Will said he glanced down at Bobby, 'we wondered if Bobby would like to join us?'

'Only Bobby?' Dean asked his voice low and well-controlled.

'You need to stay with Sam ... Dean you know it yourself he won't stay with anyone else and if he wakes and finds you gone ...'

'I hate this.' Dean ground out as the nerve in his eye started to throb again, 'I fucking hate this.'

'What is it Dean?' Caleb turned to his friend and stared at him intently, 'we can do this.'

'I ah fuck it, I gotta get back to Sammy, and you all can do what you like.' Dean raged internally, with the very fibre of his being he wanted to be there to 'gank' the bastard Rogers but he had to stay with his brother, his catatonic brother. He stood in the doorway of the bedroom and stared at Sam with a blank face, anger burned in his soul threatening to implode him, he wanted to strike out at someone or something and yet all he could do was still on his ass and watch his brother.

Dean jumped when he saw Sam's head roll to the side and his blank eyes fix on his face, 'Sammy?' he whispered when he saw the tears fall from Sam's glazed over eyes, 'oh God Sammy.'

S—D

_Sam curled into a tight ball and hummed softly to himself; he could feel the presence of the demon in his mind but forced it away from his thoughts. The bubble around himself cocooned him and kept him from further internal attacks._

_He could hear little Sammy crying and hugged himself tighter trying to comfort his child within, he whispered softly and hummed a lullaby he could vaguely remember hearing once. A long, long time ago._

_'You can't hide from me forever.' The demon raged against the bubble, exhausting his own power to try and penetrate Sam's but to no avail._

_Sam felt Dean leave his side and immediately felt the loss but he couldn't lose control now, then suddenly as quickly as the pressure in his mind started it was gone. For the first time in months, Sam was alone in his own mind._

_With immense effort, he turned his head and from the depths of his mind, he registered Dean watching him. 'Oh God Sammy.' His brother's voice penetrated the bubble as easily as a hot blade through ice, the scent of lilacs filled the air and a tiny white light tried to glow in the black depths._

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Hate is a four-letter word**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing but my fevered imagination working overtime as per usual. So Eric Kripke has the honour of owning Supernatural and the characters we all love to hurt.

**Disclaimer Number 2****:** Very important, this story is going to contain hate crime I just want to say that I do not advocate any kind of hate crime ever, in fact it goes against all of my principles but it will be a very important part of the story. I am hoping that the ending will resolve issues brought up throughout the plotline.

**Warning:** Graphic violence and sexual assault if you are squeamish about these things then please go read one of my tamer stories.

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Dean sat on the side of Sam's bed and watched his brother with a curious stare, he felt almost unnerved with Sam's blank gaze tracking his movements until he sat down and now it was just an unblinking spookiness.

'Dammit Sammy talk to me.' Dean snapped finally, his exhaustion and anger getting the better of him, 'snap out of it and talk to me.'

'Dean?' Bobby stood in the doorway a serious look darkening his eyes, 'Dean son we have to talk.'

'What?' Dean snapped and then hung his head unable to keep up the pretence anymore he can't, he just can't, 'sorry Bobby.'

'Nah don't sweat it but we do have to talk, I ah got some advice on the sigils.'

'You? The master of all researching weird stuff needed advice?' Dean gasped in mock horror, as he desperately clutched at something normal.

'Yeah even me, do you wanna know or what?' Bobby groused back.

A piercing scream interrupted their friendly banter, both men turned and stared in silent shock, as another scream erupted from the young man lying so still in the bed.

'Oh God Sam?' Dean broke out of his stupor first and hurried to his brother's side just as Sam sat upright and held the sides of his head with trembling hands. 'Sammy what is it?'

'Deanie? Make it stop, please make it stop.' Sam sobbed clutching at his brother with one hand while the other still held his head, 'hurts me.'

'Shh Sammy we'll help you, you just have to calm down.'

'No, no you lie it says you lie.' Sammy lashed out catching Dean's chin and lower lip, 'it says … you gonna take me back aren't you.'

'Sammy, Sammy listen to me it's not telling you the truth.' Dean ignored the throbbing pain coming from his split lip. 'I'm not taking you back.'

'Yeah uhhuh you are, you gonna give me back to him,' Sammy ranted pulling away from his brother he pushed himself against the wall, curling up into an impossibly small ball for someone so tall. 'Please don't, promise I'll be good.'

'Sammy, Sam no one's taking you anywhere.' Bobby tried as he watched Dean pull away from his brother, 'and no one's leaving you either are ya Dean?'

'Deanie?' Sam sobbed as he blinked and tried to focus on his brother's face, 'Deanie? I sorry, I didn't mean it.'

'I know little man, I know.' Dean sighed as he wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and tried to reconcile himself with the fact that they were just moving in circles. 'It's alright Sammy, I'm here.'

'No, no you mad with Sammy.' Sammy flinched and moved closer to the wall, 'you don't love me.'

'Damn it Sam stop it.' Dean snapped then he stopped himself as he watched his brother seemingly shrink into himself, the wild look in his eyes made him look like a trapped rabbit ready to flee. 'Sammy, Sammy I'm sorry I'm tired tired.'

'Bad men comin', the bad man hurts us.'

'What bad? Do you mean Rodgers?' Dean asked trying to keep his tone of voice as gentle and as non-threatening as possible.

'Hurts Sam, sends it after him, don' like it in … gotta get it out.' Sam rambled his eyes tracked around the room searching for something only he could see, mumbling incoherently he crawled down the bed keeping pressed against the wall, 'no, no Sammy help Sam, get it out.'

'Sammy … little dude you're scaring Deanie.' Dean slowly stood up and signalled for Bobby to stay back as he tried to get closer to Sammy.

'No, no don't want hurt.' Sam pushed himself further away from Dean and saw the object he sought. He could feel the fight between Sam and it, and Sam was losing, he had to make it end, had to make it right for Sam.

'Sammy what you doin' little guy?' Dean moved slowly, cautiously towards his brother unsure of what was happening with him. 'Sammy talk to me kiddo.'

'Don' wan' it to hurt no more.' Sam whimpered and pushed his way towards their duffle bags at the ends of the beds. 'No more hurt.'

'Sammy whatcha doin?' Dean moved a little closer but wasn't fast enough as he watched his younger brother latch onto a knife out of his bag, 'Sammy put that down kiddo you'll hurt yourself.'

'Don' wanna hurt no more Deanie.' Sammy wept as he stared at the shining knife, 'Sam don' wanna hurt no more.'

'Sammy … little man can I talk to Sam?' Dean took a step and then stopped suddenly, 'please Sammy put the knife down kiddo.'

'You send me back, you don't love … no Dean loves me, Dean loves me.' Sam fought himself as he ran the tip of the knife across the taut skin on his wrist, 'gotta get it outta me.'

'Sammy please, put the knife down son.' Bobby tried to reason but then he saw the look in Sam's eyes and stopped moving, 'Sammy you know that yer not allowed to play with the hunting knives.'

'N-not playin' Uncle Bobby.' Sam whined slightly, 'it has to come outta Sammy.'

'What does Sammy?' Dean asked as he inched closer to his distraught brother.

'It, it hurts Sam, makes him cry.' Sammy sobbed, 'pretty, shiny.'

'Can – can I have the knife Sammy?' Dean held his hand out and took one last step closer to Sam.

Sam looked up at Dean and then scuttled backwards until he crashed against the far wall, next to where he had drawn the symbols, 'pretty shiny Deanie, don' hurt.'

'Sammy please give Deanie the knife.' Bobby tried to cajole the boy, 'come on I think it's time for ice cream but only if you give Deanie the knife.'

Sam blinked and looked up at his brother through his sweat-filled fringe; tears ran down his pale face as confusion flickered through his green eyes turning them a deep forest green. 'love you Dean.' He whispered as he sliced the knife down his arm from elbow to wrist. 'Let it out.'

'No Sam.' Dean yelled as he lunged for the blade, slicing his own hand as he grabbed it from Sam. Bobby moved then, and frantically tried to wrap Sammy's wound with a towel, before he glanced over at Dean who sat holding his bleeding hand the knife dropped next to him.

'Bobby?' Dean rasped out, he felt himself teetering over the edge of his own strained sanity. 'Is he?'

'He's gonna be fine Dean.' Bobby said as he sat back on his haunches, 'but he's in big trouble.'

'Not trouble, was acc'dent.' Sammy mumbled sullenly, 'pretty shiny.'

'Yeah well pretty shiny can hurt ya kiddo.' Bobby said as he picked up the bloodied knife, 'I'll go and get some bandages, don' you two go an' play with anymore knives.'

'Geeze Bobby aint a kid anymore.' Dean sulked slightly as he wrapped a cloth around his hand and stood up, 'Sammy?'

As he started to bend down next to his brother, Dean watched horrified as Sam started to draw once again on the wall using his own blood, mumbling under his breath as he made the grotesque markings. 'Sammy stop, stop please.'

'Deanie mad wif Sammy?'

'No Deanie not mad, just tired, really tired.'

'Sammy tired too,'

'Wanna have a nap with Deanie?' Dean watched his brother carefully as he stopped digging into his arm and held a hand up. 'Atta boy.'

'Deanie why Sammy's arm hurts?' Sammy lifted his bleeding arm up to his brother for inspection, 'Sammy got owies.'

'Sammy's got big owies yes, and Sammy gotta promise Deanie no more pretty shiny.'

'Okkies Deanie.' Sammy nodded and yawned, 'Sammy tired.'

'Sammy is Sam okay? Can you hear him?'

'Sammy hurts, Sam hurts. It hurts Sam.'

'What does Sammy?'

'It … funny eyes.'

'Yellow eyes?'

'Uhhuh funny eyes all red an' yella.' Sammy nodded thoughtfully, 'he make Sam cry and yells.'

'Where's Sam?' Dean asked as he finally managed to lower Sammy back onto the bed and to assess his arm, 'geeze Sammy you did some damage with the pretty shiny.'

'Sammy sorry, Deanie want Sammy to go?'

'No, no kiddo you just gave Dean a fright that's all.' Dean swallowed down his own pain and grief as Bobby came into the room carrying the first aid kit, 'here we go we uncle Bobby's gonna fix your arm but you have to be brave.'

'Okkies Deanie.' Sammy sniffled and stared wearily at Bobby, 'no hurts no more?'

'We'll see Sammy but Uncle Bobby's gotta put stitches in your arm.'

'Don't Bobby, leave me … c-can't hold him any longer.'

'Sam?' Bobby and Dean asked in unison.

'Let me go please, the demon he wants … Rodgers' coming he can find me.' Sam turned mournful eyes to his brother, 'he's telling him … he's coming … go Dean please go.'

'Not without you baby brother, little or big you're not going anywhere and neither am I!'

'Dean please, let me go.' Sam begged, his lucid moments slipped away before he could say anything else, Dean watched as the intelligence once again slipped from Sam's eyes.

'No, damn it no, you stay with me Sam, I mean it.' Dean ordered sounding more like their father than ever before, 'you hear me Sam Winchester you stay with me that's an order.'

'Dean … tired too tired.' Sam leant his head against his brother's shoulder, 'don't wanna feel like this anymore.'

'Like what Sam?'

'Tired, hurting, scared … so scared … little Sammy shouldn't have to …'

'Hey, hey Sam come on talk to me dude.' Dean lifted his good arm and wrapped it around Sam's shoulders, 'I've missed ya, and if you tell anyone about this …'

'Nearly done Sam.' Bobby said as he pulled another stitch closed.

'Huh?' Sam blinked and stared down at his arm and the neat row of stitches Bobby had already made, 'don't even feel it.'

'Sam?' Bobby looked up with a concerned look on his face, 'you feeling okay?'

'Yeah just tired and so cold.' Sam smiled wanly, 'Dean remember when dad stitched me up for the first time.'

'Yeah you were about eleven or twelve I guess.'

'My – my first salt and burn.' Sam chuckled softly as he became lost in the memory, 'dad was so pissed at me I didn't move fast enough and tripped.'

'Yeah he did rip ya a new one.'

'Not his fault, I didn't listen to him.' Sam sighed, 'tripped over my own feet.'

'Dude, dad rode you made you go out on the hunt when you weren't ready.'

'Never was, funny now I know and dad's not here.'

'Sam stop, just stop talkin' like this.' Dean pleaded.

'Dad was right Dean, I'm just a royal screw up, hell I can't even survive an attack from humans let alone demons.'

'Sam that … they were driven by demons dude not the same and man you more than survived.'

'Yeah that's why I hide behind little Sammy coz I'm such a freaking hero.' Sam blinked and felt all of the tension leave his body, 'I'm sorry Dean forgive me.'

'Nothin' to forgive Sammy.' Dean whispered as he tightened his grip on Sam's shoulders and laid a soft kiss on his brother's forehead, 'nothing to forgive.'

'There ya go Sam.' Bobby finished the last stitch and then covered the wound with a light gauze bandage, 'now let's see ya brother's hand.'

'Bobby.'

'Dean!' Bobby's tone brooked no argument and Dean gave in with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

'Dean I'm sorry for leavin' you.' Sam blurted out taking Dean's attention from Bobby's ministrations. 'I always stuff up.'

'Alright that's enough!' Dean roared, 'Sam nothing is your fault.'

'Yes it is Dean, it's all my fault.' Sam cried out and pointed to the sigils. 'I did that, I brought all of the pain and horror to everyone, I was the one that they – that they…'

'They what Sam?' Dean stood up and faced his brother, 'what did they do that I don't know? I was one the who sat with you trying to fix your back or don't you …'

'I was raped Dean, they raped me, that doctor raped me over and over and over and over.' Sam yelled back his temper matching Dean's, 'they drugged me and they raped me.'

'I know Sam, I know.' Dean said softly, 'I'm sorry dude.'

'They did that to me, why? Why did they do that to me? I didn't do anything to them. That doctor … he gave me these drugs and he did these things to me. Why? What did I do that was so wrong?'

'Nothing dude you did nothing wrong. We were in the wrong place at the wrong time and got suckered big time, it's not your fault.'

'They did that to me I don't understand … I – I remember that doctor saying that it's nothing that I don't like anyway.' Sam dropped to his knees sobbing; slowly he lifted his tear-stained face to his brother, 'why would they think that?'

'Coz they're sick bastards who let a demon control them, you were a victim Sam, we all were victims Sam we all have to heal.'

'No, no I – I don't deserve. Dirty, dirty, dirty little boy.' Sam whispered as he started to shut down again.

Dean pulled his hand away from Bobby a soft white bandage dangled in it's wake and dropped to his knees in front of Sam, oblivious of Bobby's leaving, letting the brother's the privacy they deserved. 'Sam, Sam listen to me you are Sam Winchester, you were the one who stood up to dad, you went to college, you saved my life more times than I can count. You are my brother, my pain in the ass, too independent for his own good, little brother, you are not a dirty little boy you are a man, a strong capable and brave man.'

'They raped me Dean.' Sam sobbed finally releasing his own inner demons and terrors in heaving gasping sobs.

'Shh, let it out Sam, just let it out so we can go and get the bastards.' Dean pulled his brother into a hug, pushing aside any personal discomfort as he tried to console his broken brother. For the first time Sam had admitted what had happened and not let himself fall back into little Sammy. A painful but needed experience for them, both of them to move forward.

'So much for no chick flicks huh?' Sam hiccupped as he finally pulled back and wiped his face with the back of his hand.

'Yeah tell anyone and I will have to kill you.' Dean smiled softly.

'Jerk.'

'And with that snotty nose you are nothing but a bitch face!' Dean swiped his brother's face with his good hand. 'We okay now?'

'No but getting' there.' Sam smiled this time showing a flash of his dimples, before he paled and cradled his head in his hands, 'no, no more, stop it please Dean stop it coming back in me.'

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Hate is a four-letter word**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing but my fevered imagination working overtime as per usual. So Eric Kripke has the honour of owning Supernatural and the characters we all love to hurt.

**Disclaimer Number 2****:** Very important, this story is going to contain hate crime I just want to say that I do not advocate any kind of hate crime ever, in fact it goes against all of my principles but it will be a very important part of the story. I am hoping that the ending will resolve issues brought up throughout the plotline.

**Warning:** Graphic violence and sexual assault if you are squeamish about these things then please go read one of my tamer stories.

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

'Sam listen to my voice, nothing else just my voice.' Bobby sat directly in front of Sam, the room shrouded in darkness, one flickering candle the only source of light, Dean sat next to Sam but didn't have any physical contact with him, he just sat and watched. 'That's it Sam, there's no other voice except mine, no one can hurt you, no one can touch you, all you can do is listen to me.'

Dean's intense gaze flickered between his brother and the man he considered a father, the hypnosis seemingly helped to calm Sam down and to stop whatever tormented him from gaining access to his mind, but how long could they keep Sam under?

'That's it Sam you're doing great,' Bobby said softly, 'can you tell me where little Sammy is?'

'Hiding, he's safe.' Sam replied in an auto-toned voice.

'What about you Sam?'

'I'm safe, hurts gone.'

'Sam I want you to listen carefully to what I am going to tell you…' Bobby took a deep breath glanced quickly at Dean and then focused back on Sam. 'Every time you feel like the hurt is coming back or anyone tries to get into your mind and to hurt little Sammy I want you to do your breathing exercises and to go straight into the meditation. While you meditate no one can hurt you, no one can hurt little Sammy and no one can take over you. I want you to listen carefully, as soon as you feel threatened start to chant, I am strong, I am strong, I am strong. The only voices you can respond to when in your meditations are mine and Dean's is that understood?'

'Yes, I am strong.'

'That's it Sammy, whenever you feel scared and threatened I want you to go into your trance just like now.'

'I am strong, I am strong, I am strong.'

'That's great Sam, now one more thing you are not the one who caused all of this to happen, you and yer brother are victims and that is all do you understand me Sam?'

'Yes, not my fault.'

'Good boy, okay Sam I am going to count back from ten to one, when I say one you're gonna open yer eyes and feel nice and calm and remember everything we said.' Bobby looked over at Dean for a nod of agreement and then he started the countdown.

'Bobby?' Sam blinked his eyes a few times, as he brought his breathing back to normal, 'thanks.'

'How you doin Sammy?' Dean asked watching his brother's face intently, for any signs of little Sammy's return, he loved the little guy but he was so happy to have his brother back.

'Fine I guess, tired.' Sam tried for a smile but it came out more like a grimace.

'Here take these and go to bed,' Dean pushed two white tablets at his brother and refilled his glass of water while Bobby turned the lights back on and extinguished the candle.

'What are they?' Sam glanced at the tablets before he dropped them on his tongue and swallowed the water thirstily.

'Just some paracetamol.' Dean shrugged, as he helped his little brother up, 'come dude let's get you to bed.'

'Dean Rodgers is coming, I can still feel them.' Sam said his voice slurring slightly, 'man what did you give me?'

'Just something to help ya sleep and dull the pain.' Dean murmured, 'geeze Sammy you could rival the jolly green giant.'

'Oh so funny short-stuff.' Sam giggled and it sounded like music to Dean's ears, 'you ever thought of wearin' heels?'

'Hardy ha-ha.' Dean pushed Sam down onto the bed and lifted his feet for him, 'come one sasquatch give me a bit of help here.'

'Love you Deanie.' Sam whispered as he yawned again and finally slipped into a drugged sleep.

'Love you too Sammy.' Dean whispered and ran his fingers through Sam's hair brushing a stray strand from his face, 'sleep well Sammy.'

'Dean please … don't go.' Sam gripped his brother's arm and whimpered softly, 'they're comin I can see em Deanie.'

'What is it Sam?'

'Hurts … they ah … no … Will he … he… light.' Sam's grip continued to tighten around Dean's wrist as the vision intensified until Dean thought it was going to snap from the force but then as quickly as it started the vision was over, Sam dropped limply against the pillows, 'Will, Dean they're gonna get Will.' Sam mumbled as the drugs took complete control and he faded into a deep slumber.

Dean held his aching wrist to his chest and hurried to find the others, 'Bobby where's Will?'

'Remember he went with Clay and Cal to go and scope out the new camp. They wanted me to go but I didn't why?'

'Sam, Sam had a vision.'

'God.'

'He said that they got Will.' Dean ground out, 'damn it to all hell Bobby I fucking hate this.'

'Dean you need to calm down.'

'Bobby … I can't … I can't leave him but fuck it Bobby this aint fair.'

'Go Dean.'

'What?'

'Go, I'll stay with Sam, go and meet up with Caleb.' Bobby said, 'if you stay you'll go stir crazy and take it out on me and yer brother. Nah don't go denyin' what we both know Dean, you go and git ready an' I'll call Caleb.'

'Thanks Bobby.' Dean's husked out as he hurried to get his weaponry in order and to find his leather jacket, his bruised wrist and cut hand forgotten in his adrenaline rush.

He paused to look down at his sleeping brother and then hurried away before he changed his mind.

S—D

Bobby propped his feet up on a stool and rested his book on his knee, Dean had been gone for a few hours now, and Sam had shown no signs of waking. Bobby didn't know whether it was a good sign or not.

He had copied Sam's scribbling exactly onto his book and now tried to make some sense of them. His warnings of the devil's trap and the sigils made no sense in relation with the rest of them.

After he drained his whiskey-spiked coffee, Bobby put the cup down and stared once again at the seemingly random scrawls. 'I don't freaking believe it, Sam how the hell…?' Bobby chuckled, he turned the page upside down and started to laugh, 'I got it Sammy boy I finally got it.'

'Dean!' Sam cried out, sat up breathing heavily, his eyes wild, and filled with fear, 'Dean!'

'Hush Sam it's alright Dean will be back in a while.'

'Bo-Bobby?' Sam rubbed at his face and winced as he moved his injured arm. 'What?'

'How yer feeling there kiddo?'

'Better I think where did Dean go?'

'He went to catch up with Cal, Will and Clay they should be back soon.'

'Head feels like lead.' Sam mumbled wearily, 'thirsty.'

'Yeah I bet, yer feel up to havin' a shower?'

'Think so…Bobby what's going on?'

Bobby opened his mouth and closed it again, unsure of what to say to the younger man. This was the first time in quite a while that was coherent enough to talk to about all of this but the one person who kept Sam on an even keel was not here.

'They've gone after Rodgers haven't they?' Sam said softly, 'Dean went with the others to hunt down Rodgers.'

'Something like that.'

'What happened Bobby? Did you draw the short straw?' Sam demanded.

'Now it aint like that Sam, first up I offered to stay with you no one made me and secondly well you know whatcha brother's like when he gits a bee in his behind.'

'Yeah I know, Bobby something doesn't feel right.' Sam said, he pulled himself upright and waited for the room to stop spinning, 'I – I'm not sure what but…'

'How bout a coffee that might help git it all in perspective.' Bobby stood up straighter and readjusted his cap, 'and then we'll see about yer shower.'

'Kay.' Sam nodded and frowned as he stared at his bandaged arm, 'Bobby what happened?'

'With what?'

'My arm.'

'Yer cut it, well little Sammy cut it but it was an accident.'

'Don't remember.'

'It's okay Sam, it'll all come back to ya, if ya need it.'

A loud smashing sound started both men, Bobby pulled his gun and made sure that Sam was behind him, 'stay close Sam.'

'It's Rodgers.' Sam whimpered, 'they're here.'

'Sam?'

'I can feel it.'

'Sam listen to me, it's time for you to start yer meditating.'

'No Bobby, I can't leave you alone.'

'Don't ya worry bout me, this is my place, but I need not to worry bout you, I don't want ya to feel bad or anything but they want to hurt you and little Sammy.'

'I-I understand Bobby, I can already feel em trying to get in here.' Sam rubbed the side of his head, 'don't worry bout me Bobby.'

Bobby led Sam downstairs and got him set up in a corner of the library he kept guard while Sam slipped into a meditative trance, once he was satisfied with Sam's safety he hurried around to salt the doors and windows before he poured a thick line of salt around the door to the library and the window.

A loud crash sounded their arrival and Bobby moved to do the one thing he promised Dean, he protected Sam.

S—D

Rodgers stood over the unconscious and bleeding body of Bobby Singer, the old hunter had put up quite a fight but in the end, his soldiers were too strong. Two of his soldiers held a pliant Sam between them; their prisoner seemed to be unaware of their presence he could see his lips moving and bent closer to hear, 'I'm strong,' repeated in a monotone voice. 'Shut him up.' Rodgers hissed, 'check the rest of the house I want to know if there is anyone else here.'

A hard blow to Sam's cheek did nothing to stop him, his trance so deep, that he was virtually gone from his mind and body.

'Gag him.' Rodgers hissed and then smiled cruelly, 'gag him and string him up, take his shirt as well.'

'Yes Sir.'

'Do the same with the old man, tie him to that beam, someone make me some coffee I think we might create a welcoming home party for the others.' Rodgers grinned maliciously, 'get all of the perverts in one hit.'

'Yes Sir.'

Bobby moaned and slowly tried to open his eyes, he felt like he had been run over by a semi and reality hit him. He realised that as well as being tied to the beam he was also gagged, as his vision came into focus properly he stared in horror as the intruders ripped Sam's shirt from him and then strung him up, stretching his arms and legs in an X-shape, effectively immobilising him.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Hate is a four-letter word**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing but my fevered imagination working overtime as per usual. So Eric Kripke has the honour of owning Supernatural and the characters we all love to hurt.

**Disclaimer Number 2****:** Very important, this story is going to contain hate crime I just want to say that I do not advocate any kind of hate crime ever, in fact it goes against all of my principles but it will be a very important part of the story. I am hoping that the ending will resolve issues brought up throughout the plot line.

**Warning:** Graphic violence and sexual assault if you are squeamish about these things then please go read one of my tamer stories.

**WARNING NUMBER TWO!! I am in a rather dark frame of mind at the moment so be warned!!**

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Bobby screamed incoherently against his gag as he was forced to watch them abuse Sam. His scars barely healed from the last attack split open and bled openly down his back and arms. Fury burned in the heart of the older hunter, the young man he considered a son was dying in front of him; there was nothing he could do: but watch. The air filled with the coppery stench of warm blood as it sprayed patterns on the floor and walls from each strike inflicted on the lithe body.

Physically Sam winced but showed no outward signs of feeling anything, his voice had faded long ago but he was still deep within his trance-state.

Bobby closed his eyes and willed himself to calm and to clear his mind of the horror in front of him, but when he heard a disgustingly vicious thud his eyes snapped open and he felt his stomach start to churn all over again. They decided to change tactics and used a baseball bat to smash one of Sam's kneecaps, this time the young man's body seized and his breath stuttered in his throat.

'Mmmmphhh.' Bobby struggled against his bonds, his anger blinding him with a red haze.

'This is getting boring.' Rodgers sauntered over to Bobby and yanked the gag out of his mouth, 'what is going on with young Sam over there?'

'Leave him alone you bastard.' Bobby spat out, his spittle sprayed over Rodgers face in a fine mist. 'you're killing him.'

'We need him aware now once again old man what is going on with him?'

'Screw you.' Bobby snarled and then bit his lip when pain flared through his stomach, Rodgers withdrew his fist and grabbed Bobby's jaw forcing him to look up, 'what … is … going … on … with … Sam?'

'Screw … you!'

S—D

Dean dropped the unconscious man and staggered back, he was feeling marginally better after taking some of his pent-up frustrations on Rodgers' recruits but the one he was after was no where to be seen.

'Will? Guys?' Dean called out; he suddenly had a very sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

'What is it Dean?' Caleb asked as he ran over to the other hunter, Will and Clay close behind, all three men were covered with dried blood, a few cuts, abrasions and quick forming bruises.

'Something's wrong, we gotta get back to Bobby's.'

'Whatcha thinking?' Clay asked, 'aside from the fact that there was barely anyone here.'

'That and we left Bobby and Sammy alone.' Dean snapped, 'fuck it was a fucking set up.'

'Calm down Dean.' Caleb tried to be the voice of reason but his own worry meter exploded in his head. 'I'll call Bobby.'

'Do it in the car.' Dean said already running towards the impala, his heart thudding painfully against the wall of his chest as he hit the speed dial button for Sam on his own cell; he cussed and threw his phone on the car seat, it went straight to voice mail.

'Fuck it all, Rodgers set us up.'

'Calm down Dean or ya gonna kill us.' Caleb yelled as he clung to the passenger side door, Will and Clay followed close behind in the pick up truck, Will trying to keep up with Dean's berserker rush.

S—D

Bobby crawled over to Sam's prone body, thick tears running down his craggy face. The pungent stench of blood mixed with urine and sweat permeated the air making the older man gag but he swallowed down on the rising bile and kept his methodical crawl to Sam.

'Hang in there Sam, boy you just hang in there.' Bobby whispered as he painfully pulled himself up against the wall and then levered Sam's head and shoulders onto his knees, 'Dean's comin' but you haveta hang in there for me.'

With a shaking hand, he brushed the damp strands of hair from Sam's face and he felt his own tears start to fall again. His mind conjured an image of a small dark haired baby snuggled in a thick warm blanket; his tiny finger fixed firmly in his mouth, the only sound was a slightly snuffling every now and then. Cradled in his father's arms and with his older brother pressed close by, watching the baby intently. Robert Steven Singer, supernatural hunter and widower, and now his first encounter with the Winchester family. His memories started to fill out and he saw an inquisitive bay crawling around his living room, shadowed by his silent brother, and then in another flash they were two small boys climbing over wrecked cars and up trees, one little shadow following his older brother wherever his mischief took them.

'Ah Sam I am so sorry things couldn't have been better for you.' Bobby's voice cracked with exhaustion and drained emotions.

'B-Bobby?' Sam's voice barely audible pushed out from his throat.

'Ah son it's good to hear your voice.' Bobby wanted to gather the younger man up and hug him tight, 'Ya just gotta hold on till Dean comes.'

'S-So c-cold Bobby.' Sam whimpered as he tried to move, 'argh.'

'Shh Sam just rest I got ya.'

S—D

Dean crept towards the main house keeping the skeletal remains of the cars between himself and the guards. Will and Clay started to make their way around the other side of the house and Caleb moved just ahead of Dean.

Caleb turned his head and gave Dean a signal and then kept going to his destination, they had discussed the best way to handle their offensive. It burned deep in Dean not to just storm in and fight their way through, but he reluctantly agreed to use caution and stealth, to keep the element of surprise on their side.

Caleb risked another glance over his shoulder; worry ate at him, not just for Sam and Bobby and their welfare, but for Dean. He worried about what would happen to the young man if the worst happened and they couldn't save Sammy or Bobby.

Dean's finger jerked with nervous energy as he let it over the trigger; he ran his free hand down his face and took a deep steadying breath. He had to keep a grip on things for Sammy's sake.

A short sharp whistle sounded, and the adrenaline started to surge through both of the hunters, the signal they waited for: Will and Clay were ready.

Dean moved first taking out the guard at the door while Caleb went to attack from the shadows downing the other two young men standing guard on the veranda.

Without another thought Dean slipped inside the house and felt his stomach start to lurch the smells and the sights making him sick to his stomach. The acidic stench of urine hung in the air, with underlying smells of fresh hot blood and sweat, the cloying air made the atmosphere nauseatingly hot and claustrophobic.

Dean swayed and braced himself against the wall as he took in his surroundings, blood-caked ropes dangled from an archway, others laid in a haphazard pattern on the floor. Different tools of torture lay scattered about, a baseball bat propped in one corner seemed so out of place, but made Dean feel weak at the knees and wants to pass out and drift away. It was too much, way too much.

'Where are you, you bastard?' Dean ground out, 'come on show yourself.'

'Ah Dean I was wondering when you were going to join our little party?' Rodgers laughed as he sauntered down the stairs, 'amazing place your uncle has, and he's been such a gracious host.'

'Yeah I'm sure he has, so ah speaking of him, where are they? Bobby and my brother?'

'Hmm oh I suspect that they are around somewhere.' Rodgers came to a stop just in front of Dean but not close enough to touch. 'Why what's wrong?'

'Nothing, just curious.' Dean smiled suddenly, a cold ruthless smile that threatened violence and death in a very controlled manner, 'so ah ya think I could speak with em.'

'I do have a question for you first Dean,' Rodgers said seemingly happy to keep up the apparently friendly banter going. 'Young Sam he's developed quite an interesting habit.'

'He has?'

'Yes, he seems able to place himself in a deep trance, nothing I did would bring him out of it.'

'Ya don't say.' Dean's smile widened and he took a menacing step closer, 'what else?'

'Wh-what do you mean?' Rodgers swallowed and took an unconscious step backwards away from Dean.

'What else is there about Sam? I mean to say you seem to have all of the answers,' Dean lifted his gun and took aim on the older man, 'let's see you keep saying that Sam's gay and that's wrong but yet your guys rape him, drug and rape him repeatedly. Oh yeah and then there's you thinkin' that me and Sam aren't brothers. Now that hurts! Me and him we do have the same parents, we aint no gay lovers and we aint no incestuous siblings but you guys … all you want to do is to hurt and humiliate him.' Dean kept moving forward waving the gun in Rodgers' face, 'tell me Rodgers did I miss anything?'

'Put that gun down Dean and we can talk about this.' Rodgers licked his lips and found himself backed against the wall, his feet slipping in Sam's spilt blood and urine. 'Guards now!'

'Sorry but the guards aren't comin' they're ahhh already occupied.' Dean smirked, 'so care to take me to my brother and friend now?' He motioned Rodgers forward with the gun and took a minute to wonder where the others were, 'move.'

Rodgers swallowed deeply and led Dean upstairs, the younger man quickly realised that Bobby and Sam were in the room that the Winchester brothers shared whenever they stayed with Bobby. Their childhood room.

'Unlock the door.' He growled and nudged him with the gun, 'now.' Just as the door swung open Dean pulled the gun back and slammed it down on the back of Rodgers' head, 'that's for Sammy.' He whispered as he stepped over the body and froze.

'Oh God no.' He breathed as he took in the sight in front of him. An unconscious Bobby propped against the wall, with blood smeared over his face and matted in his beard, cradling a barely breathing Sam in his lap. 'Bobby? Sammy?' Dean dropped to his knees and took in a shaking breath, 'please no.'

'Dean?' Caleb's voice echoed up the stairwell.

'Upstairs.' He called back, his friend's voice bringing Dean back from the edge of his personal abyss. 'We're upstairs.' He leant over and placed trembling fingers against Sam's throat and only when he felt the gentle throb of a pulse did he let his breath go.

'De-Dean?' Bobby blinked and tried to focus on the face in front of him.

'Yeah Bobby it's me.' Dean's voice gruff with emotions sounded like pure music to Bobby.

'Thank God … Sam?'

'He's alive.'

'Dean?' Caleb burst into the room and skidded to a stop before he tripped over the unconscious Rodgers.

'Ah God.' Will and a bleeding Clay closely followed him.

'You okay man?' Dean asked when he saw Clay's bloodied right shoulder.

'Yeah just winged me, Dean … Sam? Bobby?'

'Help me get Sam onto the bed please?' Dean asked without looking up at the others, 'Will tie Rodgers up nice and tight.'

'Sure thing Dean, you okay?' Will asked as he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezed gently.

'Yeah, yeah thanks.' Dean cradled Sam's head and shoulders in his arms as Caleb and Clay took his midriff and feet respectively, carefully they carried him over to the bed and then Clay went to help Bobby to his feet and guide him to the other single bed.

'Ah God Sammy.' Dean breathed as he took in the visible injuries; his heart thudded heavily in his chest, 'help me roll him onto his side.' He asked Caleb in a broken voice, 'I'm gonna fuckin' kill them Cal, all of em.'

'Dean.' Caleb nodded at Sam when he noticed the slow struggle back to consciousness the younger man was making.

'Sammy?' Dean sat on the edge of the bed mindful of Sam's injuries, 'hey Sammy?'

'D-Dean?' Sam's whisper carried only as far as his brother, 'no.'

'Hey look at me Sammy, yeah it's me dude.' Dean felt his own tears start to fall and he didn't care, he had his brother with him and he was alive. 'You did it Sammy, you did it.'

'Bobby?' Sam blinked and tried to focus but he was just too tired, 'where?'

'He's right there Sammy and he's gonna be fine,' Dean said 'we gotta get you outta here.'

'No, no Rodgers.' Sam started to panic and to push away from Dean, 'trap, it's a trap.'

'Sammy?' Dean's frown returned and he glared over at the bound and gagged Rodgers, 'he can't hurt you now.'

'No, no not Rodgers, d-demon.' Sam pushed the words out, 'demon … black… in my – my h-head.'

'Sammy?'

'No, no, get out Dean, please before he get's … trap.' Sam struggled to get the words out but he couldn't, frustrated he dropped his head back onto the pillow, he knew exactly what he wanted to say but when he tried, it came out all garbled. 'Trap.'

'Sammy? Don't leave me please.' Dean was begging him, Sam frowned and tried to concentrate on his brother's voice but it was smothered by the fogginess spreading throughout his mind and body. 'Sammy!'

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Hate is a four-letter word**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing but my fevered imagination working overtime as per usual. So Eric Kripke has the honour of owning Supernatural and the characters we all love to hurt.

**Disclaimer Number 2****:** Very important, this story is going to contain hate crime I just want to say that I do not advocate any kind of hate crime ever, in fact it goes against all of my principles but it will be a very important part of the story. I am hoping that the ending will resolve issues brought up throughout the plotline.

**Warning:** Graphic violence and sexual assault if you are squeamish about these things then please go read one of my tamer stories.

**Author's Note:** This chapter is dedicated to 1pagan3, take care sweetie am thinking about ya and that medical-miracle of a son of yours.

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Dean sat back and stared in confusion at his brother as Sam writhed on the bed, he so wanted to help him but he didn't know what to do; so he did the only thing he knew to do. Help his brother.

'Ah Cal could you?'

'Already got it.' Caleb answered passing a basin of warm water and a cloth to Dean, 'just look after yer brother Dean, we got Rodgers and co sorted.'

'Bobby?'

'I'm fine yer eedjit ya look afta Sammy.' Bobby grumbled from the other bed.

Dean gave him a small grin and then refocused all of his attention on his brother; with innate gentleness, he washed the dried blood from Sam's face, throat and chest, the water in the basin turned red faster than Dean could remove it. His stomach roiled violently as the extent of the torture his brother endured became clearer. The masses of bruises, blooming in a macabre bouquet across his chest and sides. One in particular looked black, spongy and deep, he could feel the heat radiating from it as he ghosted his fingertips over the abused flesh. 'Damn it Sammy you got internal bleeding dude.' He muttered, as he finished cataloguing the injuries. Broken and cracked ribs down Sam's left side, a burn that ran from his shoulder to the centre of his chest, three broken fingers on his right hand, the cut on his arm reopened and now looked red and puffy. Slowly Dean worked down Sam's body, washing away the visible stains from the carnage, he prayed that he could wash away the invisible ones that were lurking beneath waiting to attack the already angst ridden Sammy. With a methodical mindset, he washed around Sam's groin, making sure that there were no more signs of his brother's degradation before he went to cover him with a towel giving him some modicum of privacy.

He swallowed deeply; his hand hovered over the swollen mess that was once Sam's right knee - he had to get his brother to a hospital: Now.

'Hang in there for me Sam please hang in there for me.' He whispered as he carefully covered Sam's semi-naked form once again, 'I'll be right back.'

'Dean?' Bobby's pain-filled voice broke the thick emotion charged air, 'what's wrong?'

'I gotta get you and Sammy to a hospital.'

'Don'tcha worry bout me boy, I'll be fine.' Bobby grunted as he tried to sit up and failed miserably, 'I'll just lie here and wallow.'

'Oh funny old man,' Dean managed a small smirk, 'how do I protect you and Sam in a public hospital?'

'Dean I wish I had … call 911 and you had better get the police as well as the ambulance.'

'What do I tell them?' Dean asked sounding more like a petulant nine year old than a grown man.

'Dean! Snap out of it now, no more of this pity it aint helpin' … tell em that you came back to find me and yer brother which aint a lie, the house got targeted by a militant group and we don' know what they want.'

Dean nodded his head and stared down at his brother while he ran his fingers through his hair, 'okay, alright we're gonna get this done.' He said more to himself than anyone else.

'Dean?' Bobby called as he watched the younger hunter stride out of the room without looking back, 'Dean!'

S—D

'Caleb get Rodgers ready to move, take em back to their lair I'm gonna call an ambulance and the police for Sammy and Bobby.'

'Dean?'

'After I make sure that they're okay I'll join ya there and we finish this once and for all.'

'Dean?'

'This is going to end tonight Caleb I'm gonna make sure of it.'

'Dean!'

'What?'

'Rodgers is dead.' Caleb said his succinct statement silencing Dean in an instant.

'What? How?' Dean blinked unsure of what he had just heard.

'He is as dead as a dodo, Dean it looks like he was possessed and whatever it was decided to up and leave, he was probably dead all along.'

'Sam said something about darkness and a trap.' Dean mused.

'Biggest problem is that we don't know where it's gone, or into who.' Caleb said without blinking as he stared at Dean, 'when I went to check on Rodgers he was cold Dean, his eyes … gone.'

'Clay and Will?' Dean choked out he felt cold and breathless suddenly, black spots danced in front of his eyes, he watched Caleb's mouth moving but all he could hear was a loud buzzing.

'Dean?' Caleb watched in horror as the last of any colour drained from Dean's face, and he started to sway dizzily, 'whoa dude you okay?' Caleb just managed to catch Dean as his knees started to buckle and he seemed to crumple in on himself. 'Damn it Tiger looks like you need hospital yerself.' Caleb muttered he knew Dean's tendency to ignore his own needs in favour of his brother's needs.

'Cal?' Dean frowned and stared up at the face hovering over him. 'What happened?'

'You blacked out kiddo.' Caleb said relieved as he watched Dean's slow return to consciousness. 'Think you need a doctor as well.'

'Nah I'm fine.' Dean said but the waiver in his voice didn't add any weight to his statement.

'Yeah right and I'm Tinkerbelle.' Caleb quipped, 'just stay put while I make the phone calls.'

'Cal I'm perfectly able to make a – ahhh.' Dean winced as he tried to get up from the chair Caleb had put him in. 'Ah I hate this.'

'Sit Dean relax,' Caleb grinned, 'well as much as you can.'

'Oh funny haha, you're a freaking comedian.' Dean groused but stayed where he was, squeezing his eyes tightly, trying to alleviate the pain pounding through his skull.

'Dude you look like ya gonna puke.' Caleb said watching Dean turn a distinct shade of green, 'you okay?'

'Don't feel … ahhh something's wrong.' Dean got out just before he started to retch.

'Damn, Will? Clay gets in here will ya?' Caleb called as he grabbed a bowl and thrust it under Dean's chin just as the vomit erupted from the younger man's mouth.

'Caleb?' Will came hurrying into the room closely followed by Clay, 'what's wrong?'

'Not sure look we need to get Bobby, Sam and Dean to hospital and I don't think we got time to wait around for ambulances.'

'Will go and get Bobby's flat bed, we can set up a mattress and blankets for Sam and Dean, Bobby too the three of us will be right in the cabin.' Caleb said paling when he noticed the blood in Dean's vomit, 'okay we go and we go now.'

'Cal?' Dean spat out the last of the tainted bile and stared blearily up at the hunter, 'what's going on?'

'We can't wait for the ambulance, I'm gonna go and get Sammy while Will and Clay get the flatbed ready.'

'But … I can …'

'Stay there, that's an order Winchester, I'll get Bobby down here first and you can hold each other up until we get Sam settled.'

'Yes Sir.' Dean grimaced as he felt the quickening at the base of his stomach again, 'ah shit.'

S—D

Caleb drove as fast and as carefully as he could towards the hospital, he tried to keep an eye in the rear vision mirror for possible tails while they careened towards town. The local hospital was just off the main road they used to go into the town's centre, Caleb knew the road so well that he could probably drive it blindfold.

He pulled up in front of the emergency doors ignoring the yelled protests of the security guards, 'get help please, we got three down.' He shouted as he jumped out of the cabin and ran around to the back of the truck. 'Now damn it.'

'Caleb?' Bobby's voice sounded weaker than earlier when he protested being carried downstairs and deposited on the couch next to Dean. 'where?'

'Hospital now lie still and keep quiet.' Caleb shot back as he climbed up to check on his three charges, 'Sam? Dean?'

'Sam's still out of it,' Dean moaned, 'help him Cal.'

'Yeah, yeah we're looking after all of yer.' Cal shot back, 'where's the freaking help?'

Two hours later Caleb watched over two of three injured men, ensconced in a four-bed ward complete with a police guard stationed at the door. Will was still with the police back at Bobby's place and Clay rested in a large comfortable chair his injured shoulder treated and supported with a crisp white sling. He watched the others with his eyes slitted open, he gave an outward appearance of sleeping but he remained aware with a small smile ghosting his lips.

'Sammy?' Dean opened his eyes and stared around openly confused at his surroundings and lack of a little brother. 'Sammy?'

'Hey Dean it's okay you're in the hospital,' Caleb said laying a hand on Dean's arm, 'Sammy's still in surgery.'

'Surgery?' Dean frowned as he tried to piece together the last few hours, 'what?'

'We brought you all in, Clay's had his shoulder seen to, the doctors have patched up Bobby over there and they have you hooked up to some fluids and pain meds, they had to do a small operation on ya and they fixed yer hand and wrist.' Caleb took a breath and waited for the fallout as he counted down from five to one.

'Small what? I'm fine damn it, I aint sick.' Dean exploded, 'how long Caleb?'

'You've been out of it only a few hours Dean calm down before I call the nurse on ya.'

'Bobby okay?' Dean asked but immediately regretted trying to shake the fogginess from his mind, when the dizziness spiked.

'Yeah he's resting comfortably considering, the bastards fractured his skull.' Caleb spat out, 'but he's a tough ol'coot.'

'Caleb what … my stomach?'

'Dean did you … did you get hurt at all when we were fighting at their lair?' Caleb asked his eyes darkening slightly in curiosity.

'Ah I dunno things happened so fast…'

'Don't lie Dean please…'

'Alright, yeah I guess I took a few umm blows to the gut why?'

'You had a ruptured spleen Dean that was the operation they had to remove it.'

'No shitting?'

'Nope no shitting, damn it … yer gonna get yourself killed one of these days Winchester and still aint gonna admit to it.'

'Yeah it hurt but I thought it was just bruising.' Dean tried to fob Caleb off but he saw the determined look on his friend's face and settled himself back on the pillows, 'so ah got another scar huh?'

'Yes Dean you got yerself another scar.' Caleb sighed and shook his head it was like talking to a brick wall. 'I should get em to turn ya pain meds off and then you might actually admit to having pain.'

'You're a sadist ya know that Reeves,' Dean quipped, suddenly he found a small spot on his bedcovering interesting and started to dig at his with his fingers, 'thanks Cal for … well … you know.'

'Yeah, yeah hey I can hear movement outside maybe they're bringing Sammy back.' Caleb said relieved at the break in tensions. The two hunters watched the door eagerly as it swung open and a surgical gurney was pushed in and stopped against the bed next to Dean.

Caleb helped Dean to sit up a little more so he could get a good look at his little brother as they transferred him into the bed. At first Dean could barely see anything as the nurses, bustled around resetting medical machinery, and screens, muted voices droned on, giving small short orders as IVs were set up and started, oxygen flowed through the nasal cannula and an OX pulse meter was placed on one of Sam's non-broken fingers before they finally started to leave. One nurse remained and took Sam's vital statistics down once again, checking the automatic blood pressure pump, the various drainage tubes, and finally the cage over Sam's knee keeping the bedding away from the surgical wound but giving him the warmth from the covering. His injured arm propped up on pillows and his broken fingers all had small splints covering them. All in all, he looked more like an extra from some sort of medical horror movie, than anything else.

Finally, she hung the charts at the bottom of Sam's bed and then moved over to Dean's side, 'hey nice to see you awake.' She said with a smile, pretty in a soft feminine way, her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and minimal make up made her look more like a school girl than a qualified senior trauma nurse. 'My name's Karen and I'm your nurse until the next shift arrives.'

'How's my brother doing Karen?' Dean demanded he kept his gaze fixed on his brother's pale face.

'The surgeon will be in shortly to talk to you, I can't really tell you much but he is resting as comfortably as he can be.' She said as she clicked a button on Dean's blood pressure pump and waited for the reading, jotting it down she checked his temperature and respirations before she lifted the sheets and checked his surgical wound. 'Looking good there Mister Winchester.'

'Dean please, Mister Winchester was my dad.' Dean muttered unable to hide the wince when she pressed a particularly tender area.

'Sorry bout that Dean,' Karen said and replaced the blankets back, 'how's the pain levels?'

'Fine.'

'Dean.' Caleb said in a half-growl.

'So on a scale of one to ten how bad?' Karen said glancing up at Caleb with a thankful glance.

'Bout a seven.' Dean grumbled, 'I'm fine.'

'Well you down for some more meds, I'll just go and get it before I do Mister Singer's ops.'

'Nah it can wait … I want ya to check Bobby first.' Dean said gripping her hand tightly, 'please.'

'Oh, oh yeah sure if you're sure.'

'Positive.' Dean said releasing her hand, 'thanks Karen.'

'No problems at all Dean.' Karen replaced his chart and then went to check on her third patient though she kept glancing back at the stoic man behind her. A frown creased her brow as she took Bobby's blood pressure, suddenly she put the chart on the trolley table and hurried out of the room without another word.

Curious, Caleb got up and went to Bobby's side, something had the nurse spooked glancing down his gaze was drawn to the drainage tube coming from the base of Bobby's skull, the pinkish fluid started to darken a crimson red. 'Oh God Bobby.'

'Caleb what is it?' Dean demanded as he struggled to sit up, 'what's wrong?'

Just then a doctor in surgical scrubs came running in behind Karen and another nurse they pulled the screens around Bobby's bed and pushed Caleb out as they started to assess their patient.

'Caleb?' Dean's voice pierced through the fog surrounding the hunter.

'Dean ah it doesn't look too good.' Caleb finally admitted dropping back down into his seat, 'he's got blood in the drainage tube from his head.'

'B-blood?' Dean visibly sagged against the pillows, lines of pain tightened around his eyes, 'argh no Bobby.'

The screens around Bobby's bed parted and in seconds, they had him loaded onto a gurney and rushed away, shouted orders echoed through the hallways. Karen remained in the room; she turned to her other patients with a grim look on her face.

'What is it?' Dean whispered.

'There appears to be a bleeder that might have been missed.' Karen said and then she straightened her shoulders and placed her professional mask back on her pretty face, 'so Dean how about I get you that pain medication now?'

'Sammy?' Dean deflected the attention on him by turning his head and staring at his brother, 'check Sammy first.'

'Dean, Dean I am going to get your meds and the doctor will be in to talk to you about Sam there's no need to worry.'

'Yeah right.' Dean scoffed, 'and that's why you just rushed Bobby outta here coz there was nothing to worry bout.'

Karen blushed under his scrutiny and then hurried from the room, unable to meet the intense gaze from the forest green eyes.

Clay sat and watched the goings on with a hidden smirk, it was going better than he could ever have imagined.

S—D

'Dean, Caleb this is Doctor Ethan Strong, he was Sam's main physician.' Karen introduced the young doctor a short time later.

Dean stared openly at the medic with an appraising eye before he spoke. 'So Doc if ya don't mind me asking, how long you been practicing medicine for?'

'I don't mind at all Dean, you're not the first to ask,' Ethan Strong smiled warmly, his blue eyes sparkling with intelligence and good humour, 'believe it or not but I am actually forty-five years old, I got good genes from my mom's side of the family.'

'Damn it doc you don't look any older than Sammy.' Dean muttered his gaze flittered over the tall, tanned and muscular man; he had shoulder length blond hair and looked more like a surfer than a surgeon. 'So what's going on with my brother?'

The humour disappeared from the doctor's eyes and face as he sighed this was the part of his job he sometimes loathed, he had saved his patient but …

'Dean I won't pull any punches with you, Sam was tortured as you know and he was barely alive when you brought him in. We were able to repair the broken bones to a satisfactory point, the welts on his back took over two hundred sutures and staples combined a plastic surgeon will come in to assess him when he is more stable. We had to remove a part of his liver and his right kidney.' Ethan paused and watched Dean for a few minutes taking his cues from the older brother, when he saw a small nod he took a breath and continued. 'The laceration in his arm was cleaned and restitched, we couldn't save his kneecap however, the orthopaedic surgeon replaced it with a prosthetic one and it should heal with minimal hindrance to him in the long run.'

'Doc he ah…'

Ethan nodded his head and took a deep breath, 'Sam's anus was severely torn and bruised we used dissolvable sutures and repaired as much of the damage as we could. We also did tests for STDs and HIV and started him on a broad-spectrum anti-biotic, he ah … his anus was inflamed and infected.'

'Will he?'

'He is literally a medical miracle Dean, no one expected your brother to survive the surgeries or anything else he is a real fighter.'

'Yeah he is.' Dean glanced over at the other bed, 'he's the strongest person I have ever known.'

'Most of his injuries were repaired with minimal risk, what I am most worried about …'

'Doc what is it?' Dean's stare returned to the doctor's face, 'what's wrong with my brother?'

'Physically he will need a lot of rehab, especially with his knee and broken hand, I am worried about the stress on his heart. His blood pressure plummeted during the operation and again in recovery at the moment his heart rate, and pulse are all over the place.'

'His heart?' Dean blinked, he tried to listen to the doctor but all he could hear was the loud buzzing again.

'The heart can only take so much stress before … we need to monitor Sam closely, he may go into cardiac arrest at any time, until we can stabilise his heart rate and blood pressure. A cardiologist will be down in the morning to do a consult we'll know more then.' Ethan stared down at Dean, 'Dean what is it?'

'Huh?' Dean looked up at the doctor and tried to focus on the blurred shapes in front of him.

'Okay Dean we're just gonna get you a little more comfortable here.' Ethan quickly assessed the distraught Winchester, he placed an oxygen mask over Dean's mouth as he quickly took his pulse and blood pressure readings, 'I want to take nice deep breathes Dean, that's it.' He checked the syringe Karen held up and okayed her to inject into the IV port. 'That's it, nice and slow breathes, much better.'

'Doc what happened?' A panicked looking Caleb asked.

'He'll be fine, just a minor anxiety attack and after everything that has happened … well let's say that I would be more worried if Dean showed no signs of anxiety.'

'Thanks doc.' Caleb said as he felt the tension ease a little as Dean started to relax a little as the medication and oxygen began to work.

Ethan grinned and replaced the oxygen mask with a nasal cannula. 'Just for tonight and we'll see how you are tomorrow.'

'What about Bobby?' Dean rasped determined to find out everything before he gave in to the pull of the pretty-awesome drugs flowing through his system.

'We'll know more once he comes back from theatre, there was a small bleed near the fracture, he should be back soon.'

'Doc…'

'Doctor's orders Dean rest!' Ethan said firmly but with a smile still on his lips. 'or do I need to sedate you totally?'

'Nah I'm good Doc.'

S—D

Two days later Sam opened his eyes, he stared up at the ceiling and showed no signs of acknowledging anyone or anything around him.

'Sammy?' Dean leant over and brushed a stray hair from his brother's face, after a lot of debating or rather arguing with Ethan, Dean finally got his own way and got to sit next to Sam for a few hours at a time. 'Sammy you waking up dude?'

'De-Deanie?' Sammy slowly turned his head so he could focus on his big brother, 'I's scared Deanie.'

'Little Sammy?' Dean felt his heartbreak a little more, 'where's Sam?'

'He broke.' Sammy's luminous eyes flooded with tears, 'bad smoke.'

'Sammy can I talk to Sam?'

'Nuhhuh, he won' wakey up.' Sammy pouted, 'hurts Deanie.'

'I know little man but I need Sam to wake up so you can feel better.' Dean spoke gently keeping his voice low and soft, 'it's really important Sammy can you try to wake him for me?'

'The bad smoke hurts him, he-he…' Sammy stuttered and then his eyes fluttered closed and slumped back against the pillows. Loud screeching came from the heart monitor close to the bed.

'Ah no damn it, you gotta keep fighting!' Dean cried out as Karen helped him back to his bed, 'Sammy!'

'He's gonna be okay Dean.' She murmured, 'Ethan will look after Sammy.'

'No I lost him Karen, I've lost him.' Dean mumbled.

'Don't yer give up on him ya eedjit.' A gruff but frail sounding voice came from the other side of the room, 'do I haveta come over there and clip yer ear hole?'

'Hey Bobby.' Dean smiled, 'can ya help me sit up a bit please Karen?'

'Sure.' She smiled relieved that someone was able to get through to him.

'Hey yerself … whatcha think yer doin?'

'Bobby?' Dean couldn't help smiling, maybe things were gonna start looking up after all.

'Whatcha all lookin' at?' Bobby grumbled, 'can't a fella git some sleep anymore?'

'Dean we got Sam stabilised.' Ethan came to stand next to Dean's bed but effectively blocked the brother's view of each other. 'We need to run some more tests.'

'What is it Doc?'

'Sam seems to have regressed…'

'Little Sammy came back?' Dean looked up at the doctor sadly, 'yeah he came out after they ….'

'Ah I see, perhaps I should organise a psych consul for him.'

'No, no Doc honestly he doesn't need a shrink … he'll be fine once everything settles.'

'I don't know Dean perhaps all of you should…'

'What?' Dean blinked.

'You were all victims of this white supremacist group Dean it might be prudent for all of you to speak to a therapist.' Ethan said but when he took in the look on Dean's face and unconsciously took a step back, 'ahh okay how about we'll see how things go.'

'Yeah Doc we'll do that.' Dean snapped and then shook his head calming down instantly, 'sorry Doc I didn't mean to snap your head off, not sure why I did that.'

He added sheepishly.

'No need to apologise Dean,' Ethan smiled but it failed to show in his eyes, 'I'll be back in a while to check Sam.'

'Thanks Doc I mean it.' Dean said.

'Dean?' Sam turned his head to face his brother, 'you okay?'

'Me? Sam is that you?' Dean went to get out of his bed only to be stopped by both the doctor and Caleb.

'Yeah why? Oh did he?'

'Yeah only for a minute, good to have ya back man.'

'Thanks I ah … I ah think.' Sam squeezed his eyes shut and let out a loud moan, 'no not now.'

'Sam?'

'Argh.' Sam clasped his head and writhed in pain as another vision assaulted him.

Clay sat up and watched with a smirk playing across his lips, 'yeah this is just too good.' He mumbled softly.

'Sammy?' Dean pushed harder to try to get out of bed, 'damn it Caleb he's having a vision.'

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Hate is a four-letter word**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing but my fevered imagination working overtime as per usual. So Eric Kripke has the honour of owning Supernatural and the characters we all love to hurt.

**Disclaimer Number 2****:** Very important, this story is going to contain hate crime I just want to say that I do not advocate any kind of hate crime ever, in fact it goes against all of my principles but it will be a very important part of the story. I am hoping that the ending will resolve issues brought up throughout the plotline.

**Warning:** Graphic violence and sexual assault if you are squeamish about these things then please go read one of my tamer stories.

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

Sam groaned and cried out his hands clenched in fists so tight his nails cut into his palms and blood dribbled between his fingers. His eyes wide and glassy watched only what he could see. Blood started to stream from his nose as he let out a blood-curdling scream, his back arched and then he slumped bonelessly onto the bed, his head rolled on impact and he faced Dean with the same wide-eyed blankness.

'Sammy?' Dean whispered as the shock wore off he tried to push past Caleb to get to his brother, 'damn it Cal don't make me hit you.'

'Don't make me hit you Dean, now just settle down and I'll get yer chair for ya.' Caleb said as he grabbed the wheelchair and brought it as close as possible to the side of Dean's bed. Mindful of the various tubes and IV ports he managed to lower Dean into the chair and then pushed him closer to Sam.

'Sammy?' Dean called softly as he reached out to stroke his brother's forehead, 'Sammy come on dude you're starting to freak me out here.'

'D-De-Dean?' Sam stuttered and then he shuddered and blinked furiously, 'oh God Dean.'

'Sam what is it?'

'Th-the supremacist group ... so much blood, everywhere so much blood.'

'Sam hey stay with me here, what about the group?'

'Attacks ... slaughter ... so much blood.'

'Where Sammy?'

'Dean?' Sam blinked as he tried to focus on his brother, 'Dean what, what the vision?'

'Sam?'

'So tired.'

'Stay with me.'

'Vision?'

'Yeah where?'

'Can't stop them.'

'Why?'

'Too far way from here,' Sam wept his tears tinged with pink. 'So tired Dean don't feel ... so good.'

'Slow down and just breath nice and easy Sammy.'

'They, they attack so many people so much blood.' Sam's eyes started to flutter shut, 'not vision, not real.' He mumbled as he lost his fight and slipped into the nothingness of unconsciousness.

A heavy and eerie quiet descended smothering the occupants of the hospital room, Dean, Caleb, Bobby and Clay all sat in stunned silence staring at the unconscious young man in the bed.

Seconds passed into minutes before anyone visibly made an effort to move, Dean pushed Caleb's hands off his chair and pulled himself as close as possible to his brother, 'dammit Sammy don't do this.' He whispered not wanting the others to hear such a private grieving,

_'Deanie don't cry.'_ The sound of Little Sammy speaking once again made Dean's heart shatter but when he sat up, he realised that Sam was still unconscious and no one else had heard the voice.

'Okay weird.' He muttered and shook his head he must be more tired than he thought. 'Ah Cal I think I should go back to bed.'

'What's wrong Dean?' The worried hunter squatted down meeting Dean's eye level making it easier for them to talk, 'and don't bullshit me.'

'Dunno Caleb, really I aint bullshitting ya. I could have sworn I heard Little Sammy speaking to me.' Dean admitted sheepishly dropping his gaze to his knees, 'I ah need help to get back to bed.'

'Dean ... something aint right here.' Caleb continued to whisper keeping his back to Clay, 'I'm not sure what but ...'

'Ya think?' Dean spat out before he could stop himself but the look on Caleb's face made him think before he said anything else. _'Deanie help Sam.' _The voice sounded again this time Dean jumped and paled even more. 'I can hear him.' He looked up at Caleb, 'in here.' Dean pointed to his temple with his free hand, 'this is too freaking weird.'

'We need to talk.' Caleb dropped his whisper until it was just a blur of lip movement and wisp of voice.

'Ah Caleb can you umm ya know ... the head.' Dean spoke loud enough for the others to hear, the blush he didn't have to fake, the thought of someone helping him go to the bathroom made his insides liquefy in humiliation.

'Yeah sure Dean, Bobby can you?'

'Yeah go before he turns into a beet he's getting that red.' Bobby managed to smirk, his gaze shifted to Clay's face something inside just didn't sit right and he was sure that it had something to do with the young agent.

Caleb wheeled Dean into the small ensuite and turned on the shower, 'so dude what's going on?'

'I can freaking hear Little Sammy, he says he needs help. Cal I don't think that the vision Sam had was a true one.'

'Yeah I got that too, I haven't seen him have too many but that was completely different to any I have.'

'He's never had that kind of reaction ... Cal something aint sitting right I can feel it damn wish we could get outta here feel like ...'

'we're sitting ducks waiting to get plucked?'

'Ew Caleb that visual....' Dean shook his head, _'Clay bad black smoke.'_ Little Sammy's voice broke through causing Dean to flinch, 'too loud dude.'

'What is Dean?' Caleb felt his own worry meter rise dramatically.

'Sorry Little Sammy again, he said Clay bad black smoke ... black smoke fuck....'

'Clay's possessed and he's in there with Sam.'

'What is going on Caleb?'

'Not sure but it reeks heaven high.' Caleb shook his head, 'so you need to ah...'

'Yeah but all I need ya to do is help me onto the ... geeze I frigging hate this.'

'Yeah well it aint no picnic for me either kiddo.' Caleb said as he carefully manoeuvred Dean onto the toilet, 'yell if ya need anything else.' He added before disappearing behind the door.

'Bastard.' Dean muttered as he tried to relax but all he could do was see Sam struggling to cope with the vision. '_Deanie helps us, bad smoke hurts Sam.'_

_'Sammy can you hear Deanie?'_ Dean thought the question and was suddenly glad that he was alone, he already felt like an idiot in front of Caleb.

_'Sammy can ... you hear Sammy?'_

_'Yeah I can little dude, you doing okay?'_

_'Scared.'_

_'I know little man, what about Sam?'_

_'He won't wake up.'_

_'Sammy do you remember anything bout the bad smoke?'_

_'He tried to come in Sam but Sam too big an' smart.'_

_'I know he is, he's pretty special just like you.'_

_'I's scared too much.'_

_'No, no you're not you're just too young.'_

_'Deanie bad men want to hunt people ... Sammy don't under-underst'd.'_

_'It's understand Sammy. The bad men who hurt you and Sam they're really, really bad and think that anyone different from them in anyway should be hurt or ...'_

_'They want to killed em?'_

_'Yeah dude.'_

_'Why hurts Sam?'_

_'Coz they think he's different to them, and that I'm different to them too.'_

_'Why?'_

_'There's lots of reasons Sammy,'_

_'but they no different colours to you.'_

_'No I know,'_

_'and they no speak different voices to you.'_

_'No I know,'_

_'why?'_

_'They think that me and Sam aren't brothers.'_

_'but you is,'_

_'yeah little man we know, they think that Sam and me love each other like,'_

_'eww that icky no Sam and Deanie don't,'_

_'that's right little dude it is eww and icky and not true but they think it is and they don't like it.'_

_'but not bad, bad.'_

_'Nope not bad, bad.'_

_'Deanie?'_

_'Yeah little dude?' _

_'Clay not real bad.'_

_'No he's not, he's got the bad smoke in him, but Bobby, Caleb and me we can fix him.'_

_'fix Sam too?'_

'Dean you alright in there man?' Caleb's voice broke the connection, disorientated Dean felt himself start to sway and then a dampness on his upper lip. 'Dean dude I'm coming in.' Caleb yelled as he opened the door and managed to catch Dean as he slumped forward unconscious. 'Damn it Dean what's going on?'

S—D

Will struggled against his bonds and once again tried to remember what happened. He was talking to the cops and then filed a formal report on the Supremacists; a frown creased his brow as he fought to concentrate. He was heading to the hospital when he lost control of his car, or so he thought he had.

'Nice to see you awake again.' Rodgers sneered as he moved in front of Will, enjoying the look of pure shock on the young man's face, 'ah yes you remember me.'

'You? But you're dead!'

'Hmm well that is a debatable topic, am I or aren't I?' Rodgers' eyes flashed red for a second and then back to their normal dullness. 'So how ya feeling Fed?'

'Fine and dandy yourself?'

'Couldn't be better, you did do a good job of blending in around here tell me something Will ... how much do you hate?'

'Trick question or what?' Will gasped as pain coursed through his upper body.

'How much do you hate Will?' Rodgers repeated the question a cold vicious smile on his face as he waited for his answer.

'Hmm well I hate you does that count?' Will snarked and then screamed as the pain intensified, he felt as though he was going to implode.

'How much do you hate Will?' Rodgers asked as he took a step closer his face mere centimetres from Will's face, 'how much do you hate gays?'

'I – I don't.'

'Hmm I see, how much do you hate coloureds.'

'I don't.'

'Hmm how much do you hate anyone not like you?'

'I – I don't.' Will stammered the answer unsure of where the demonically possessed man was going with the questions and no more painful prods, his thoughts became muddier, cloudy the faster he tried to clear them the harder it was to think straight.

'How much do you hate brothers who love each other?'

'I – I don't ... what is happening to me?'

'Just relax Will, and think of the questions they are nothing that you haven't thought of yourself are they?' Rodgers practically purred as he walked around his prisoner running a fingernail down his overly sensitive skin. 'How much do you love pain?'

'Wha?'

'Pain Will, pure unadulterated blissful pain.' Rodgers whispered in Will's ear while he stood behind him and ran his hands down the younger man's bare back. 'I know a lot more about you than you realise Fed. I know that you enjoy pain, it makes you feel alive, feel strong and in control. I know that you do harbour hate towards gays in particular. Let it all out Will, let it all out and embrace your true nature.'

'N-no, no.' Will screamed as he felt the pain explode through him, his scream quickly morphed into a triumphant cry. 'Yes.'

'Ah that's it, let it free, liberate yourself Will, it feels so good.' With a wave of his hand Rodgers increased the pain vibrating through his prisoner, his eyes flared red again as he fed off the pain and exultation radiating from Will.

S—D

Sluggishly Dean opened his eyes and tried to focus on the face hovering over him, 'geeze dude personal space or what.'

'Dean man you gave me a helluva fright, face planting in the bathroom not dignified dude.'

'Sam?'

'He's fine and awake.' Caleb grinned and moved out of the way letting Dean catch a glimpse of his brother's pain-filled dark green eyes.

'Sammy?'

'Hey Dean.' Sam whispered, 'you kay?'

'Yeah bout you?'

'M'tired.' Sam scrunched his nose up as the pillowslip itched it, 'tired of being on my stomach and my side and ...'

'Won't be for much longer Sam.' Ethan said as he strode into the room looking as though he had just finished surfing the tube. 'Hi guys.'

Dean stared at the medic in disbelief, 'how the hell do you do it man? I mean you look freaking younger every time I see ya.'

'So Dean I hear you been trying to kiss the bathroom floor.' Ethan grinned, 'okay Sam I'm just going to check your back after doing a bit of moving around like you did I want to make sure that none of my handiwork has been ruined.'

'Gee thanks Doc.' Sam mumbled as he kept his gaze locked with his brother, 'sure you don't want to check Dean out first?'

'Nah I'm good Sam, just let the doc do his job.' Dean interjected.

'Like the man said, anyway already got your dressings off.' Ethan said putting a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder.

'You have?' Sam looked confused, 'didn't feel it.'

'You didn't huh?' Ethan's smile faltered slightly as he bent down to have a closer look at the copious amounts of sutures and staples, a few of the welts still looked quite red and puffy. 'Kay Sam I think we need to step up the antibiotics for ya.'

'What's wrong Doc?' Dean tried to get out of his bed his over protectiveness drowned out his own pain. 'Sammy?'

'You stay put Dean I mean it,' Ethan said as he glanced over Sam's body, 'don't make me sedate you.'

'Well talk doc what's wrong?'

'A few of the welts still look a little inflamed.' Ethan hedged not wanting to upset his patients but feeling movement on his left he looked up to see the anxious face of Caleb Reeves, 'isn't that right Mister Reeves?'

'Huh? Oh yeah sure doc actually doesn't look too bad at all.' Caleb said pulling his own version of a game face on. Sam's back still looked like raw meat the only difference now was that the skin was held together by hundreds of tiny black stitches. 'Doc.' He whispered and pointed to Sam's lower back after seeing something black and not a stitch out of the corner of his eye.

Ethan glanced at him and then crouched lower to get a closer look, 'damn it,' he muttered and ran his hand over his face, his patient so did not need this.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**Hate is a four-letter word**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing but my fevered imagination working overtime as per usual. So Eric Kripke has the honour of owning Supernatural and the characters we all love to hurt.

**Disclaimer Number 2****:** Very important, this story is going to contain hate crime I just want to say that I do not advocate any kind of hate crime ever, in fact, it goes against all of my principles but it will be a very important part of the story. I am hoping that the ending will resolve issues brought up throughout the plotline. **NOT A DEATH FIC!**

**Warning:** Graphic violence and sexual assault if you are squeamish about these things then please go read one of my tamer stories.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

Ethan took the sample and left the room without another word leaving the others feeling very confused and Sam trembling with pain and fear. He swallowed deeply and stared at his older brother, their gazes locked and for the briefest of moments, he felt safe and secure before the reality check hit again.

'De'n?' He mumbled and reached a shaky hand to his brother, desperately needing physical contact with Dean, 'need you.'

'Sammy?' Dean frowned and took a good look at his baby brother, 'ah geeze Sammy.' He looked over at Caleb, who looked like he had just lost his best friend. 'Cal can you ah?'

'Hmm?' Caleb blinked and tried to focus on Dean and not on the possible complication with Sam. 'Sorry Dean got distracted.'

'Can you ah help?' Dean ground out hating the thought that he had to get help to get out of bed, especially when the helper was not a buxom blond beauty, not by any stretch of the imagination.

Minutes later Dean settled in his wheelchair and took up his vigil next to Sam's bed, Bobby's soft snores filled the sudden lapse in conversation; Caleb scrubbed his face and glanced over at Clay. 'Hey dude you look bored, want to come for a walk and do a coffee run?'

'Huh?' Clay glared at Caleb but knew he had to keep the act going nodded and carefully stood up, his aching arm snug in the sling, 'yeah sounds like a plan.'

'Back soon guys.' Caleb said nodding at Dean.

Dean took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, he reached over to run his fingers through Sam's hair, brushing it from his face, 'so what's up Sammy?'

'So ... tired.' Sam admitted as he leant into Dean's gentle ministrations, 'Ethan ... found ... something.'

'Not sure so until we are sure we don't worry bout it okay?' Dean smiled, though tired and in pain, he wanted to make sure that Sammy was comfortable.

'De?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'Let me go.' Dean stared at Sammy as he digested his words, after fighting for so long had his little brother finally reached that point of no return. 'Please De.'

'I – I can't Sammy, call me a selfish bastard, coz I probably am but I can't let you go.' Dean's voice cracked as he fought to keep his emotions in check. 'I need you Sammy.'

'Damaged goods De.' Sam cried openly, 'tired so tired.'

'You're getting better Sammy we're all getting better please don't give up on me.'

'I saw mom ... Dean I could see her so clearly. She tried to tell me something but her voice ...'

'See that's proof right there Sammy,' Dean seized on that small admission like a life-raft adrift in a sea of pain. 'If it was your time you would've heard her.'

'De I ...'

'Just – just hold on for me Sammy I promise I'll do whatever it takes to get you well again.'

Sam stared at his brother's face, his unwavering gaze; the determination set in his jaw and sighed with a sense of contentment, 'kay Dean I'll try.'

'That's all I ask.' Dean grinned, 'hey wanna know something freaky?'

'Yeah what?' Sam managed a small smile and blinked tiredly watching Dean's face; almost as though he was memorising each and every line, freckle and crease. From the colour of his eyes to the shape of his jaw. He committed it all to memory, to take with him when his time came due.

'I talked to little Sammy.' Dean explained feeling like an idiot for getting excited about a conversation he held in his mind with the toddler version of his brother.

'How?' Sam frowned he felt like something happened earlier with little Sammy's presence.

'Thoughts, not too sure how but it was cool.' Dean's grin grew even wider, 'he was the one who warned us about Clay.'

'Clay ... possessed?' Sam shook his head and immediately regretted it; gingerly he lowered his head back onto the pillow and tried to get comfortable. 'Hate this.'

'Little Sammy said that the black smoke was in Clay, hey Sammy dude let me help.' Dean tried to help his bedridden brother to get comfortable but only succeeded in knocking his own IV port in the process. 'Damn it to hell.' He cussed.

'You ... okay?' Sam huffed the words out breathlessly when he accidentally rolled onto his back; the immediacy of the pain took his breath away. 'Argh!'

'Sam!' Dean blinked and tried to block out his own pain in order to help Sam, his frustration growing with each moment he could only sit there and try to stay conscious.

Just then, Caleb came in carrying the coffee cups on a cardboard tray. 'Hey guys ... Damn what happened?'

'Check Sammy.' Dean croaked out.

'Sammy?' Caleb put the tray down and rushed to the bedside, he lowered the rail and as carefully and as tenderly as he could he helped Sam roll back onto his side. He felt the tremors running through the painfully thin frame and the thought hit him. If something didn't happen soon they were going to lose both brothers.

S—D

**Two days later:**

The late afternoon sun filtered through the Venetian blinds and cast soft golden slats across the mahogany desk. A discarded coffee sat to one side, the milk already congealing covering the caramel coloured fluid with a crinkled skin. Seated at the large desk, the young doctor stared at the file in front of him and wearily ran his fingers through his hair, he could feel the need for a good shampoo under his tips and a sigh escaped from his lips.

Once again, Ethan looked at Sam's test results, for the first time in seemingly ages he actually had good news for the brothers, for a few seconds he tried to gather his scattered thoughts and not for the first time that day decided he needed a good night's sleep: Instead of happiness he felt relief.

When Caleb spotted the black spot on Sam's back, and the blood tests confirmed gangrene in one of the welts on Sam's back, Ethan's heart sank.

Now the treatment as aggressive as the gangrene itself was starting to work, the painful cleaning and packing of the welt was worth it, the results reflected on the pages in front of him. with a deep breath, he stood and straightened his shoulders, 'suck it up and get on with it Ethan.' He berated himself; distractedly he picked up his pager, cell phone, cold coffee and the file before leaving his office. He deposited the cup in the staff room first, stopping long enough to find a clean cup and fresh coffee, and then he strode towards the shared room, slowing his pace only when he noticed two strangers hovering near the room's door. 'Can I help you?'

'Ah sorry think we're a bit lost.' One man said without turning to look at the young doctor, 'you see we're ah uncles of Sam Winchester.'

'Sorry but there's no patient with that name here, we're only a small clinic and I'm the only doctor on duty.'

'I see, sorry to have wasted your time.' The man turned to stare at Ethan a cold smile on his face, 'have a good day.'

Ethan watched the suspicious men step into the elevator, and then he crossed to the nurses' station, rang security and gave them the 'heads up' on the two men. Satisfied that there was no other threat, he asked nurse Lauren Casely to come with him and then went back to the small room shared by the hunters.

Ethan discharged Clay the day before, his leaving removed the constant air of tension from the room, and Caleb was getting ready to tackle the possessed agent himself when the discharge papers came through.

'Hey guys.' Ethan greeted the three remaining patients and their 'self-appointed guard dog' Caleb Reeves.

'Hey look it's junior doc, oh wait no it's kindergarten doc!' Dean grinned happily from the chair next to Sam's bed.

'And I see that you're out of bed again.' Ethan growled softly, 'what am I to do with you?'

'Hmmm a hot nurse, basin of water, nice soft sponge ...' Dean winked at his little brother, 'and...'

'Enough Dean I'm gonna go have to gouge my eyes out now I have that image in my mind.' Bobby groused good-naturedly and winked at Lauren who giggled along with the friendly banter. 'You had better run Missy afore he gets more mobile in that wheelchair.'

'Bite me old man.' Dean shot back happily, as he saw the ghost of a smile on his brother's face, 'no wait on second thoughts don't ...'

'Oh very freaking funny Dean, why don'tcha get outta that chair and come of here and call me old man.'

'Now I'm scared.'

'So what's the verdict Doc?' Caleb asked looking up from the guns and ammunition magazine, he coughed back the chuckles and tried to ignore Bobby and Dean. 'You look like the cat that got the cream.'

'I just got Sam's test results back.'

'And? Geeze doc way to withhold information.' Dean griped as he unconsciously tightened his grip on his brother's forearm.

'What do they say Ethan?' Sam asked nervously chewing his lip and shifted his arm to take his brother's hand in his suddenly needing that extra physical contact.

'Well it's good news,' Ethan started, 'the gangrene has responded to treatment better than I thought it would Sam, also the new antibiotic treatments seem to have the infections under control.'

'What exactly does that mean?' Dean asked not wanting to get his own hopes up but failed miserably when he saw the tiny glimmer of hope in Sam's eyes.

'It means that if things keep improving like this Sam we can start you on some light therapy and start getting you out of bed.'

'My back?' Sam lifted his gaze and gave the young medic the full force of his kicked puppy impersonation.

'Well I'm here to take you for a little walk down to the labs, we're going to remove the staples and stitches under sterile conditions also do another wash out of the gangrenous area. You should feel a lot better once that's done and then you can start to spend some time on your back afterwards too.'

'Where you taking Sam?' Dean asked suspiciously.

'Just down to a sterile lab Dean, Caleb can come with us if you like, he can't come in but he can watch through the viewing pane in the door.'

'Ya see things are starting to look up again Sammy.' Dean grinned and squeezed his brother's hand in encouragement, 'so what you doin' standin' there hoping to age a few more years?'

'You should have been a stand up comedian Dean.' Ethan shook his head, 'I'll be back in about half an hour to collect Sam.'

S—D

Sam licked his dry lips nervously and watched the young doctor as he prepared the sterile area around the gurney. 'So ah doc this gonna hurt?'

'Hopefully not too much.' Ethan said as he stood next to Sam's shoulder, 'ready?'

'What will ya do if I say no?' Sam quipped, flashing his dimples with his small grin.

'You certainly are Dean's brother.' Ethan laughed 'okay here we go.'

Ethan finished removing the bandages and placed them in an infectious refuse bag before continuing. With laborious precision, he popped the staples first and then changed his gloves for a cleaner pair before he started to remove the stitches. Every so often, he checked on Sam but so far, the injections of local anaesthetic were working. 'How you going there Sam?'

'Not too bad I guess.' Sam slurred a little as the tiredness started to thread through again, 'feel a little light-headed.'

'Hmm, okay how about I finish these next few and Lauren can go get you some juice let you rest a little.'

'Okay thanks Doc.' Sam smiled gratefully; he shifted his gaze to the door and heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Caleb's face through the glass. 'Can't Caleb come in?'

'This is a sterile room Sam.'

'Yeah but if he gowns up and stuff?'

'Will you sit still for me for the rest of the removal and treatments?'

'Promise.' Sam grinned like a small child with a lollipop as a reward, 'thanks.'

'Dunno what it is about you Sam Winchester.' Ethan laughed, 'Lauren can you go and get Sam some orange juice please? It's just about time for his meds too.'

'Certainly Doctor, some ice in there as well Sam?'

'Yeah please.'

'Oh and tell Mister Reeves out there that he can scrub up, gown up and come in for a while.'

'Certainly Doctor.' Lauren winked at Sam and went out to tell Caleb the good news as she pulled off the gown and mask.

By the time, she returned with Sam's drink and medication, Caleb had scrubbed up and put on the gown, gloves, mask and cap. He smiled sweetly at the young nurse and held the tray for her while she donned new sterile wear and then led the way into the room.

Caleb supported Sam while he sipped the sweet juice and rested, he frowned and glanced at the doctor, Sam had lost so much weight, and muscle mass, 'Doc?' He mouthed with a small nod towards Sam, Ethan understood the hunter's concern immediately and nodded his head and tapped his clipboard.

'I know you two are talking about me.' Sam said feeling slightly better after the drink and fresh medication, 'yeah I know I've lost weight and stuff but nothing to get worked up about and nothing to worry Dean over.'

'Dude can you read minds now?' Caleb felt completely confused and stumped, how could Sam know?

'Relax I saw your reflections in the glass.' Sam laughed lightly but quickly lost his humour when he saw two men pushing their way into the sterile area. 'Who the ...?'

'Get out of here now, this is a sterile lab, you're contaminating everything by just being here.' Lauren stood in front of them her diminutive size seemingly growing into an impressive display of force.

'Step back Nursey and you won't get hurt.' One of the men pulled a gun and waved it at the nurse. Blanching Lauren moved to the side and closer to Caleb.

'What the fuck are you doing?' Caleb snarled as he physically blocked them from Sam and the others.

'Coming to get what's ours.' The gunman smirked, 'how's it hanging Sammy boy?'

'Look I'm afraid that you will have to leave now before I call ... you're the two men who were here earlier aren't you?' Ethan stared at them and then turned his attention to his patient, 'Sam are you alright?' Moving with innate care and complete disregard for the armed men Ethan eased Sam back down on the gurney and placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. 'Breath Sam, that's it nice and slow.'

'Get out of here now.' Caleb snarled wishing that he smuggled a gun or a knife anything, that would pass as a weapon. Preferably a lethal one.

'Sit down and shut up.' The first gunman aimed the gun directly at Caleb's chest, 'or there's gonna be blood and guts all over the pretty little nurse.'

'I'm gonna kill you.' Caleb threatened them as he reluctantly moved to the chair, 'slowly and then I'm gonna hand you over to Sam's brother Dean.'

'So what's he gonna do? Slap me? Honestly what is an obviously smart, straight guy doing protecting a slutty little homo?'

'That's it.' Caleb saw red and without another thought launched himself at their attackers. With a nano-second of surprise, he was able to down the first one with a blinding right cut but the second man had his gun already cocked and fired the bullet burning its way through the flesh of Caleb's abdomen. The stench of burnt skin, blood and gunpowder filled the small room making it even more claustrophobic and cloying.

'Anyone else want to play hero?' He yelled turning the gun on the nurse and then Ethan.

'Please let me help him?' Ethan asked his voice trembling, 'he's dying.'

'So? Just another gay lover.'

'Please.'

'Nursey can ... no fast movements though.' He waved his gun at Lauren, 'I don't want to do anything to hurt ya little girl.'

Fighting to stay conscious Sam fixed his focus on the man who had just shot Caleb, his chest heaved and he felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of his friend lying on the floor bleeding to death and essentially, it was Sam's fault. 'My fault.' He whispered. The two men seemed familiar but Sam's sight blurred and misted with hot tears scorching his eyes, blinking furiously he tried to clear his vision but all he did was cause his headache to spike again and disturb his damaged back.

'Easy Sam.' Ethan quickly checked Sam's vitals and swore under his breath, 'I need to give him his medication.'

'Why waste it on him?'

'He is my patient and is seriously ill.' Ethan snapped.

'Far as I can tell it's just my handiwork, want him to know why he deserved it and best way to do that is to let him rot, scar up and then he won't be such a pretty little prick chaser anymore.'

'Not gay.' Sam huffed behind the oxygen mask, 'you, you are.'

'You little punk.' The gunman sneered lifting the gun he brought the butt of it down on Sam's knee.

White hot pain flared through his lower body, Sam screamed and arched his back off the bed before he slumped unconsciously back onto the pillows, a soft 'oomph' slipping from his lips.

'Sam?' Ethan tried to listen for breath sounds, 'damn it Sam.'

S—D

'You got ants in yer pants or what boy?' Bobby groused as he watched Dean fidget in his bed, 'they aint be gone that long.'

'Too long Bobby, dunno just got this feeling in my gut.' Dean glared at the clock above the door, almost daring it to keep passing time. 'That's it.' He pressed the call button and kept his thumb on it willing one of the nurses to come running.

Loud voices and sounds of running startled both hunters and Dean started to thump the button, 'shit something's gone wrong Bobby.'

'Aint time to panic Dean.' Bobby tried to stay calm but when he heard the words, 'shooting,' 'two men' and 'sterile labs.' His heart stopped beating for a moment.

'They've got Sammy again.' Dean whispered, his suspicions confirmed when Karen came in followed by a police officer came into the room, the look on their faces said it all. 'Dean, Bobby this is Detective Josh Rollings.'

'What the hell is goin on?' Bobby asked his voice cracking with pent up emotion.

'It's Sammy?' Dean asked, 'Caleb? Who got shot?'

'Ah they're not sure who, but ...'

'Damn it spit it out Detective ... who got shot my brother or my friend?'

'Two men with guns ... they've taken hostages, so far we know that it is your brother Sam, Caleb Reeves, Doctor Ethan Strong and nurse Lauren Casely.'

'Who...are...they?' Dean pushed the words out between harsh breaths.

'From what we can ascertain, they are from the white supremacist group I believe you have already had trouble with.'

'Ya think.' Bobby glared at the police officer, 'so whatcha doing bout it all?'

'We have evacuated the hospital ... have the armed response team in position and a negotiator trying to get through to them as we speak.'

'Karen can you help me into my chair?' Dean turned his attention to the pale-faced and trembling young nurse, 'Karen? Please?'

'Where do you think that yer going?' Bobby turned his attention to Dean, 'ya can't do anything but git yourself killed.'

'It's Sammy ... Bobby they got Sammy again.'

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**Hate is a four-letter word**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing but my fevered imagination working overtime as per usual. So Eric Kripke has the honour of owning Supernatural and the characters we all love to hurt.

**Disclaimer Number 2****:** Very important, this story is going to contain hate crime I just want to say that I do not advocate any kind of hate crime ever, in fact it goes against all of my principles but it will be a very important part of the story. I am hoping that the ending will resolve issues brought up throughout the plotline.

**Warning:** Graphic violence and sexual assault if you are squeamish about these things then please go read one of my tamer stories.

S/D

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

Dean pushed his wheelchair through the throngs of medical staff, police officers and onlookers who refused to leave, like a bowling ball hitting the pins, if they didn't move before they certainly shifted when he collided with their legs. 'Get the fuck out of my way.' He snarled leaving the carnage in his wake without even looking back.

'Damn Dean slow down.' Bobby puffed but he was not well enough to keep up with the two-wheeled-wonder.

'Dean, Dean slow down.' Karen finally caught up with him and gripped the handles tightly.

'Let me go Karen.' Dean whispered not willing to let his voice rise in case he couldn't stop himself from ranting and raging before he found out what happened exactly.

'Dean please if you don't calm down I'm going to have to sedate you and ...'

'alright, geeze woman take a chill pill.' Dean interrupted her instantly swallowing down on his temper, the last thing he needed was sedation when he had to get Sammy back.

'I'm sorry but I can't let you go any further.' An officious sounding voice broke through their temporary stand off; Dean craned his head back to stare at the big man in front of him.

'Who the hell are you?' Dean demanded, 'my brother is in there so if you don't mind.'

'You're Dean?' The man glanced down at the man in the wheelchair.

'Yeah and again who the hell are you?'

'Detective Joel Barrow.'

'Barrow?' Dean smirked but let it slide, 'so what are you doing harassing patients in wheelchairs and not back there getting my brother the hell out?'

'I think we need to talk.' The police officer lowered his voice and indicated a staff lounge just off to the right. 'Now.'

Dean opened his mouth to retort and then closed it again and pushed himself into the room without uttering another word. He turned it around and waited impatiently for the officer to follow him.

S—D

Sam opened his eyes and let his gaze roam lazily across the ceiling, humming a little tune, he tried to roll over but found that he couldn't move. His lower lip started to tremble as large tears welled up and spilled over his lower lashes.

'Sam?' Ethan glanced over at his patient; he immediately took in the bewildered and frightened look on the young man's face, 'Sammy?'

'Where Deanie?' A whisper muffled by the oxygen mask came in answer, 'want Deanie.'

'I'm sorry Deanie can't come in for now.' Ethan said gently.

'No, want my Deanie.' Sammy pouted and then let out a loud wail when he realised that someone had tied his hands to the bars of the bed, his leg hurt when he moved it and his back hurt more than anything. 'Want my Deanie.'

'Shut the freak up.' The gunman snarled raising his hand; he viciously slapped Sammy's face, 'what the fuck is wrong with him?'

'Leave him alone.' Ethan moved between the man and Sam, 'if you must know you traumatised him so much that he reverts back to a small child when overly stressed.'

'Aint nothing on what I'm gonna do to him if he don't shut that noise up.'

'Then leave him alone.' Ethan tried to remain calm knowing how volatile the situation could become but it was so hard. 'Lauren how's Caleb?' He asked trying to deflect the attention off Sam.

'Not good, the bleeding has slowed but he's got a fever and he shouldn't be lying on the floor.' Lauren glared up at the gunmen from where she sat on the ground cradling Caleb's head on her lap. 'He's no longer showing any signs of regaining consciousness.'

'Look doc, all we want is the freak and then we'll be outta here.' The other gunman spoke for the first time since shooting Caleb.

'Not going anywhere so you may as well give yourselves up,' Ethan said, 'by now this room will be surrounded by police, there's no other way of getting out of here.'

'What the hell do ya mean by that?'

'I contacted security earlier when I first saw the two of you, they were calling the police, it's the only way out give yourselves up to the police.'

'You really think I'm that gullible?' The other man shot back, he looked at his partner and smirked, 'they really think that we're desperate enough to do that?'

'Well ya see it's like this Spike, they really think that they're looking after the little freak but ... the joke is on them.'

'What?' Ethan looked from one man to the other, suddenly feeling way out of his depth. 'What are you on about?'

'Ya see Doc,' the one called Spike said in a conversational tone, he wrapped his arm around Ethan's shoulders and waved the gun in the air with his other hand; 'we got friends on the inside.'

'Spike it's time.'

'No probs at all Sarg, ready when you are.'

Just then, Sammy decided to renew his cries, each one rising in volume, 'Deanie!'

'Shut him up.' Spike snarled rushing at the bed to slap Sam again, when Sarg stopped him with a restraining hand.

'I got this one.' Sarg smiled, 'you get the Nursey we'll need her to keep him under control.'

'Sure thing Sarg,' Spike's grin grew wider, 'nearly time?'

'Yeah,' Sarg shoved Ethan away from the bed sending the young doctor crashing into the wall. Stunned he slumped against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor. Lauren stifled a horrified sob as she watched him collapse, a small movement on her lap pulled her attention back to her impromptu patient.

'Caleb?' She whispered as the young hunter started to come to. 'Caleb come on time to wake up.'

'No, no leave me, want my Deanie.' Sammy sobbed as Sarg stood over him.

Curling his upper lip in disgust, Sarg wrapped his hand around Sam's throat and squeezed cutting his breath off, 'anymore noise and I will make sure you never make any noise again do you understand me?'

Sammy nodded his head without really understanding what the man said, but his throat hurt and he wanted to breath again, his fear-filled eyes so dark they looked black rather than pale green. Frantically, he nodded his head again when the man didn't let go of his throat.

'What's the matta freak? Can't ya breath?' Sarg snarked and tightened his grip a little more, enjoying the look of panic and sheer helplessness of his victim.

'Hey Sarg, remember we gotta keep him alive.' Spike said when he saw the blue tinge forming around Sam's mouth. 'The boss aint gonna like it if you snuff him first.'

'Yeah you're right.' Sarg let go of Sam's throat and roughly patted his throat, 'shame pretty boy but we gots time, lots of time to play.'

S—D

'So what are you doing to get my brother and friends out of there? Other than sitting with your thumbs up your asses.' Dean started immediately as soon as the detective closed the door.

'Dean Winchester isn't it.' The detective said staring down at Dean with a hard look in his eyes, 'son of John and Mary Winchester late of Laurence Kansas, brother to Samuel Winchester.'

'So you're good at family trees what's that got to do with those idiots holding my brother hostage?' Dean matched the man's stare and refused to back down.

'Your reputation precedes you and honestly I'm impressed.' Barrows finally sat down and smiled at Dean, 'relax your secrets are safe with me.'

'And exactly who are you?' Dean felt slightly better now that they were more or less eye to eye, 'and why are we wasting time in here?'

'First things first,' Barrows grinned, 'do you remember a hunter by the name of Daniel Elkins?'

'Yeah might do why?'

'He was my uncle.' Joel Barrow's grin widened at the look on Dean's face, 'my mom's brother.'

'Okay ... and again why are we here?'

'Okay I've got intel that's really ... sensitive before I go into detail do you want Bobby Singer in here with you while we talk?'

'Huh? Yeah sure might be best.' Dean mumbled distractedly his mind racing as the situation, how could things change and go to hell so fast? What world did they fall into?

Joel Barrows pulled his large six feet six inch frame up and went to the door; he disappeared for a few minutes leaving Dean alone with his rampaging thoughts. Mentally he catalogued the events as they happened since the first altercation with the white supremacists. The sight of Sam's ripped back still present in his mind, unable to destroy, forget or minimise it. The emergence of Little Sammy and the fragility of his brother's sanity, the torture both of them suffered, time and time again they were pitted against the group and they came out second best, then Bobby, Caleb, Will and Clay they were all involved and hurt.

It was like someone was a master puppeteer and they were pulling all of their strings and making them dance in some macabre production.

'Dean boy you alright?' Bobby asked as he gratefully took a seat and leant over to check the younger man.

'Yeah m'fine Bobby,' Dean pulled himself out of his musings and glared up at the third person in the room, 'start talking Barrows and it had better be very, very interesting.'

'This group, they have been around for at least fifty years maybe more, ties to the Klu Klux Klan more than evident over the years though no one could actually connect the dots perfectly. Uncle Daniel had tracked them for years, he discovered that the founding members if you want to call them that, a master vampire known as Max, a demon who went by the name of Crux and a third member he could never find out who or what it was.'

'And this has to do with us how?'

'These groups, working on the premise of white supremacy recruit their followers using the same old tricks, inciting racial violence etc, they periodically move around the country so finding and tracking them is virtually impossible, they always seem to be one step ahead all of the time.'

'And again what has this to do with us?'

'Getting to that, these leaders feed their followers this stuff to make them more pliable and over the years their recruiting methods change, recruiting boys instead of men, boys as young as thirteen, fourteen, getting them in the midst of puberty.'

'When they are at the most vulnerable.' Bobby muttered.

'Yeah and feed em this cocktail and you have little Arian soldiers running around kicking the shit out of anyone they are told to hate.'

'So these, things program kids to do their killing for them?'

'Yeah and they have men as their trainers, leaders evil enough in their own rights without any supernatural influence.'

'It was no surprise for them then, when they first?'

'No Dean, no surprise they knew exactly who you were when you arrived they arranged for the attack on you and Sam from the get go.'

'You know an awful lot Detective Barrows.' Dean looked from the officer to Bobby, 'what do you think Bobby?'

'Makes a helluva lot a sense boy.' Bobby felt like there was something he should know about Joel Barrows but for the life of him he couldn't remember what.

'They honed in on Sam with his abilities if they can break him enough then they can use him.'

'How, how did they find out about Sam? More importantly how did you find out about Sam?' Dean demanded. 'Who the fuck are you?'

S—D

A pall of silence now covered the small once sterile lab; Ethan, bound, gagged and pushed into a corner between cabinets, struggled in vain against the tight ropes coiled around his wrists. Caleb lay on a gurney with a sheet covering him completely as he hovered in the nether-regions between life and death. The two gunmen, Sam and Lauren were gone.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

**Hate is a four-letter word**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing but my fevered imagination working overtime as per usual. So Eric Kripke has the honour of owning Supernatural and the characters we all love to hurt.

**Disclaimer Number 2****:** Very important, this story is going to contain hate crime I just want to say that I do not advocate any kind of hate crime ever, in fact it goes against all of my principles but it will be a very important part of the story. I am hoping that the ending will resolve issues brought up throughout the plotline.

**Warning:** Graphic violence and sexual assault if you are squeamish about these things then please go read one of my tamer stories.

Sorry bout my enforced abscence, just suffice it to say that with a new phone connection done ... I'm Back!!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN

'Dean' Bobby motioned for the younger man to meet him outside, 'give me a minute with Barrow, you go check the room.'

'Bobby?'

'I got it Dean, don't you worry just git to the room.' For some reason Bobby couldn't quite put a finger on it, he just knew that Dean had to get to Sam as soon as possible.

'Bobby, Dean there ya'll are.' Will breathlessly called out, 'been looking for ya.'

'What is it Will?'

'Badge comes in handy at times, Dean I can get you access if you come now.' Will grinned down at his now close friend. 'Clay isn't here.'

'Cool, thanks ... Thanks to you too Bobby.' Dean nodded at his adopted father and then let Will wheel him closer to where the gunmen held Sam and the others hostage.

_'Deanie Sammy no there.'_ Little Sammy's voice echoed in his head, making Dean wince with how loud it was.

_'Where is he Sammy?'_ Dean asked silently, closing his eyes he focused on the disembodied voice, _'where are you two?'_

_'Umm, Sammy scared ... 'bulance fink it is.'_

_'Ambulance?'_

_'Uhhuh, Sammy leepy.'_

_'Stay with me little man.' _Dean opened his eyes and turned to look up at Will, 'this is gonna sound very weird man but you just have to go with me on it. We need to get to the ambulance bay now!'

'The ambulance?'

'Now Will, I'll explain on the way.'

'Ah if you're sure.'

'More than sure, we need to get there now Will.' Dean huffed and then forced himself to calm down and closed his eyes once again, _'We're on the way Sammy just hang in there little dude.'_

'Dean ah what's going on?' Will asked as he pushed Dean's wheelchair as fast as he could through the winding corridors aiming for the ambulance bay.

'That's where they've taken Sammy.' Dean ground out the words as he struggled to keep the connection with little Sammy open.

'Okay I really don't need to know how you know that do I?' Will asked and then shook his head chuckling softly, 'sorry even confused myself then.'

'Way to go GI-Doh.' Dean shook his head but straightened when he saw Lauren guiding Sam's stretcher flanked by two masked men. 'Will over there.'

'Damn, so where's Caleb and Ethan?' Will whispered as he slowed his pace and kept enough distance not to be discovered straight away between them and the others.

'Hey let's get over there Will time's running out.' Dean hissed.

'Think Dean, they're armed and they have Sam strapped down, we need to get backup and a plan in motion now.' Will came to a stop still able to keep a visual on the kidnappers and their hostages while he contacted the police and other agents still at the original siege scene.

While Will spoke to them, Dean pulled out his cell and rang Bobby he had a plan in mind alright, 'Bobby listen they're heading to the ambulance bay my guess is that they're gonna smuggle Sam out that way, they've got Lauren with them but no sign of the doc or Cal. Was thinking, you've driven an ambulance before haven't ya .... yeah ... yeah that's what I thought too; okay we'll try to stall em long enough for ya to get in place ... what about Barrow? Yeah okay thanks Bobby.'

Will finished speaking and hung up in time to look at Dean with mournful eyes, 'they ahh found the doc and Caleb.'

'And?'

'The doc will be fine but Caleb's in a bad way.'

'How bad?'

'He's in surgery now, bullet wound in the abdomen, it was lodged pretty deep by the sound of it.'

'Damn it.' Dean ran his hands over his face and tried to calm himself down, he couldn't afford for anything else to go wrong. 'Okay Bobby's on his way with that Barrow dude, they're gonna be the ambulance drivers ... we need to stall that lot to give em time to get down to the bay.'

'Shouldn't be too much of a problem.' Will inclined his head, indicating the staff room just opposite them. 'Always wanted to be a doctor when I was a kid.'

'So what happened?'

'Biology class, had to dissect a rat that was it for me.' Will chuckled as he pushed Dean into the room, a couple of minutes later they re-emerged both dressed in surgical scrubs complete with caps and masks. Instead of the wheelchair Dean braced himself on the railing running waist high on the walls, they walked slowly and chatted animatedly as they approached the gunmen and their hostages. The last elevator was direct to the ambulance bay, Lauren glanced up at the new arrivals sniffled and went to look down again when he saw Dean wink at her. She gasped softly and then busied herself with Sam's blankets, her hands trembled slightly but she managed to control her surprise and relief.

'That last op was a doozey.' Will quipped as he surreptitiously helped Dean to stand a little straighter, 'can't blame ya for looking a little green around the gills.'

'Yeah never thought I would see one of those ... did ya see the puss oozing when the old boy cut into it.'

'Green and gooey, bit like a thick snot.'

'Never thought about it like that way.' Dean choked out a laugh and grimaced as the pain ricocheted through him. 'Though did ya see the blood? Almost black kinda like treacle and that was before we really sliced him open.'

Sam's eyes fluttered open and he stared around his new surroundings with a look of utter confusion until he heard Dean's voice, Dean and Will. 'De?' He whispered straining his neck to see where the voice came from.

'Sh Sam, it's okay you're just dreaming.' Lauren patted her patient's shoulder and prayed silently that Sam wouldn't inadvertently give Dean and Will away.

'Heard him.' Sam cried, 'heard Deanie.'

'Shh honey it's just a dream.' Lauren risked a glance at Dean who had paled considerably when he heard Sam's plaintive cries.

'Shut the freak up.' Spike snarled threatening to hit Sam again with the butt of his gun.

'Sh Sammy it's alright, just go back to sleep and Deanie will be here when you wake up.' Lauren soothed the distraught young man.

'What's taking the lift so fucking long?' Sarg yelled slamming his fist on the closed door.

'Hey man that's not gonna make it go any faster.' Will said, 'it's old.'

'Yeah well we aint getting any younger.'

'Sarg we gotta get going.' Spike stared at the two doctors suspiciously, 'who you two anyway?'

'Doctors, why? Ya need one?' Dean snarked anger and frustration getting the better of him. 'We're going to meet an ambulance with an emergency case, where you two off to?'

'Transferring a patient to a private hospital.' Sarg answered, there was something very familiar about these two doctors, 'what did ya say ya name was?'

'Didn't, I'm Doctor Frehley and this is Doctor Stanley.' Dean nodded at Will, 'who are you?'

'Someone who's gonna put a bullet in ya if ya don't shut up.' Spike waved his gun around wildly, he was fast losing his patience and what was left of his sanity.

'Put it down Spike.' Sarg said his voice low and threatening.

'Hey you're the two gunmen.' Will breathed holding his hands up in surrender, 'wow.'

'Yeah well just stay where you are and you won't git hurt.' Sarg stared at them, 'actually we can do with a doc with us.'

'Hey we're just students we don't know much.' Dean protested meekly, he could feel the bile rising at the way he sounded. _God so want to gank em both right now._

_'Ooh Deanie, you said a bads word.'_

_'Sammy?'_

_'Sam's scared ... why won' you talks to him?'_

_'I gotta pretend for a little while, do you know what Deanie means?'_

_'Uhhuh ... youse 'tendin' to be doct'rs.'_

_'That's right little man can you let Sam know so he won't be so scared?'_

_'Bad man hurts Sam, makes him cry.'_

'Hey you ... what you doin? That blank thingy is creepy me out dude.' Spike moved closer to Dean and pointed his gun threateningly, 'snap out of it Doc.'

'Sorry, been a long double shift.' Dean tried to fob off the crazed man, internally kicking himself for zoning out like that.

Sam suddenly screamed and started to writhe in pain; he struggled against his restraints and effectively took the focus away from Will and Dean again.

'Shut the freak up.' Sarg grabbed Lauren's arm tightly and pushed her at the gurney, 'now or you both get it.'

'Shh Sam please it's alright.' Lauren tried but Sam could no longer hear her or anything, the pain swamped his senses and flared through his nerve endings.

'Hurts please stop hurts.'

'He needs pain relief.' Lauren looked up at their captors, 'I need to give him his next dosage.'

'Why should the freak get the good stuff, let him suffer.' Spike said eyeing the syringe hungrily.

'Yeah and then he'll give us a headache with all the noise,' Sarg said, 'give him half.'

'That's cruel.'

'Either that or a bullet.'

Dean felt Will's hand grip his arm as he started to move forward, all thoughts of his own and Will's safety gone when he heard them threaten Sam. He gave his friend an imperceptible nod and stepped back slightly. 'You shouldn't tamper with the dosage, he's give the amount for a reason.'

'Shut up doc.' Spike span around and struck Dean across the face with the back of his hand, 'unless you wanna take his place with a bullet in ya head.'

'Nah I'm fine.' Dean held his bleeding cheek and tried to look suitably mortified.

'Where the fuck is this lift?' Sarg slammed his fist on the metal doors again, 'Spike take the good doctor there for a walk to see what's going on.' He pointed to Will with his gun, 'I'm sure doctor Frehley will be happy to stay here with us.'

'Yeah just peachy.' Dean snarled. Will glanced at his friend and then winked at Lauren before following Spike.

'Nope in front Doc, I want ya where I can see ya.' Spike shoved Will in the back, making him stumble slightly before he could right himself.

'No need to push.' Will mumbled as he took Spike away from the others.

Dean swayed slightly and bit down on the pain flaring from his stomach and wrist, he couldn't work out which was worse when he felt a warmth filter through him, _'thanks Sammy.'_

S—D

Bobby and Detective Barrow sat in the cabin of the only ambulance in the bay; they wore the jackets of the original drivers and had their weapons hidden but well within hand's reach.

'Should be here any moment now.' Bobby said as he watched the side mirror, 'the lift will be working again now.'

'So exactly why did you wedge it?'

'Well for one ya ruddy-great eedjit it gave us time to get into place and for Will and Dean to get close enough to check on Sam.' Bobby snapped he had already reached his limit of patience for this idiot, even if he was Daniel's nephew. 'So tell me agin how much do you know about your uncle's family business?'

Movement at the rear of the ambulance stopped further discussion and gave Barrow a small reprieve from Bobby's interrogation. 'Looks like we're on.'

Spike stared around the empty bay, he had already smashed the surveillance cameras, and he was itching to hurt someone or destroy something so badly. 'Get over and see if the drivers are ready to go.' He snarled and shoved Will viciously sending him tumbling into the side of the ambulance.

'Hey you alright man?' Bobby asked as he started to climb out of the cab to check on Will.

'Stay where you are.' Spike snarled, 'he's fine aint ya doc.'

'Yeah just peachy.' Will righted himself and stood in front of Bobby's door, 'you guys set to go?'

'Ready and waitin, where's the patient?' Bobby asked giving Will a visual once over.

'On the way, we'll have a couple of passengers as well.' Will said as he stepped back towards Spike.

'Sounds good to me man.' Bobby said and sat back watching and waiting to see how it all plays out.

Spike pulled out his cell phone and gave Sarg the heads up before returning his attention to the young so-called doctor in front of him. 'Think it's time for ya to take yer mask off Doc.'

S—D

Dean rubbed his aching cheek and carefully considered all of his options, Sam was out for the count, Lauren was barely holding it together, he had no idea where Will was or what happened to him with the psycho Spike and to top it off he had no way of finding out if Bobby was in position.

The whirring of the lift motor caught his flagging attention, that was one sign and then Sarg's phone rang, Spike confirming everything was okay and ready to go. Dean let out a short sharp breath and risked a glance down at Sam, who laid passively on the gurney and stared up at the ceiling with glassy unfocused eyes. His lips moved but no sound came out as he recited something only he could hear. _'Hang on Sammy ... Deanie's coming.'_

Sarg made Lauren and Dean push the stretcher into the lift while he took position by the controls. 'Going down.' He said mockingly.

'Whatcha doing this for dude?' Dean couldn't help himself he had to break the silence somehow; he had to stay grounded for Sam's sake.

'Just following orders.' Sarg said as he stared down at the young doctor, there was something so familiar about him it was starting to annoy Sarg, 'time for you to take off yer mask Doc.' He said waving the gun in front of Dean.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**Hate is a four-letter word**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing but my fevered imagination working overtime as per usual. So Eric Kripke has the honour of owning Supernatural and the characters we all love to hurt.

**Disclaimer Number 2****:** Very important, this story is going to contain hate crime I just want to say that I do not advocate any kind of hate crime ever, in fact it goes against all of my principles but it will be a very important part of the story. I am hoping that the ending will resolve issues brought up throughout the plotline.

**Warning:** Graphic violence and sexual assault if you are squeamish about these things then please go read one of my tamer stories.

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

Just as Dean lifted his shaking hands to remove the mask, the lift shuddered and came to a crashing stop, for the briefest moment, the occupants of the elevator car were shaken and those on their feet were suddenly sprawled on the floor.

Dean blinked and shook his head in disbelief in what seemed like ages and yet was only a matter of seconds he attacked Sarg.

The fight was brief and very bloody, even though Dean was harbouring his own injuries worry for Sam and Lauren outweighed any rational thought and moving on pure adrenalin he managed to gain the upper hand. Landing the knockout blow just as the lift started to move again.

Breathlessly he slumped against the wall and tried to get his breathing and heartbeat under control. 'S-Sammy?' He managed to gasp out when Lauren crouched down in front of him.

Gently she removed the mask and cap and smiled at the young hunter, 'he's okay, not great but okay. What about you?'

'Fine.' Dean tried to grin but it looked more like a grimace as pain ricocheted through his own battered body.

'What happens now Dean?' Lauren asked helping him to stand up, 'the other man still has Will.'

'Yeah ... I know,' Dean shook his head and immediately regretted it, 'need something to tie him up with.' He motioned vaguely to the still unconscious Sarg.

'Would this help?' Lauren pulled out catheter tubing from under the gurney and held it out to Dean. While Dean was tying Sarg's feet, the kidnapper started to come too, without another thought Dean pulled his fist back and connected the man's jaw with a meaty punch effectively knocking him out again. The doors slid open and moving sluggishly but still stealthily Dean left his traumatised brother with Lauren and went in search of the other perpetrator of Sam's kidnapping.

As he moved around the rear of the ambulance, Dean readied himself to attack when he saw a sight that made him pull up, and try to stifle a chuckle.

Bobby, Will and Barrow all stood over a very hapless looking Spike lying face down and hogtied with some wire. 'Hey guys, whatcha doin?' Dean managed to get out before his knees began to buckle.

'Dean boy, you alright?' Bobby hurried over and managed to catch Dean just as he was about to fall face forward.

'T-Tired.' Dean managed a wry grin, 'Sam...'

'He's fine,' Bobby said glancing up he saw Lauren keeping watch over the gurney and the youngest hunter. 'You on the other hand.'

'M'fine.' Dean patted Bobby's shoulder before the darkness swallowed him, and his body went limp in the older man's arms.

S—D

Bobby scrubbed his face wearily and felt a large dose of dèjà vu coming on. His head ached interminably, the surgical scar feeling hot and itchy, he fidgeted again in his own bed and watched over the other three occupants of the now well-guarded room.

'How the hell did it get so freaking messed up?' He wondered aloud.

'Coz we're Winchesters.' Dean mumbled with a slight smirk when he saw Bobby jump startled, 'gotcha Bobby.'

'How long you been awake for?' Bobby got out of his bed and staggered over to the chair between Sam and Dean's beds.

'Long enough, what you doin' outta bed?' Dean frowned as he stared at the IV cannula in the back of his hand, 'what the?'

'You ended up back in surgery, after yer little fight in the lift.' Bobby explained, 'you collapsed in the ambulance bay.'

'Huh, I remember something, what about Sam?'

'He's hanging in there, actually all things considered he's probably come out of this the best,' Bobby shook his head, 'the bullet was a through and through with Caleb, didn't hit any major organs but did tear up the muscle in his abdomen a bit, he'll be fine. The doc is okay they knocked him out but didn't do anything else.'

'Sam is?'

'Is fine ya eedjit.'

'Will ... where's Will?' Dean watched Bobby carefully, 'what is it Bobby?'

'Last I saw Will he was in the ambulance bay with the rest of us, no one's seen him since.'

'And Barrow?'

'He's still kicking.' Bobby shook his head, 'freaking eedjit, just dumb enough not to get into trouble.'

'De'n?' Sam called out softly, 'De?'

'Right here dude.' Dean managed to pull himself up enough to get a clear view of his baby brother, 'how you?'

'Kay, think what happened?' Sam stared owlishly at both Bobby and Dean and then he turned a horrified glance at Caleb in the fourth bed. 'Caleb?'

'He's gonna be fine Sam ... what do you remember?' Dean asked worried at the look of confusion on Sam's face.

'Ah, Ethan taking the stitches out, umm him giving the okay for Caleb to come in and, and, and nothing.'

'Owkay, ahh Sarg and Spike from the supremacists decided to take you guys hostage in the sterile lab, they umm shot Caleb and knocked the doc out.' Dean explained but kept a close eye on his brother as he digested the news.

'Are they?'

'Fine, Cal's over in the other bed and Ethan's fine.' Bobby reassured the youngest Winchester, 'you need anything for yer pain?'

'No, no actually don't have a lot of pain.' Sam muttered sounding more than a little surprised, 'little Sammy's gone ... can't feel him anymore.'

'He saved our lives dude.' Dean said softly, 'I have a feeling that he tapped into your power or whatever and made the lift stop, it was the one thing that ended up saving our lives.'

'Why do I get the feeling that there's more to this than you're telling me?' Sam yawned, 'm'tired.'

'Well then rest ya eedjit, no one's goin' anywhere.'

'Yeah they've got you and me tied to our beds dude.' Dean grinned. 'They gave us both catheters, can ya believe it?'

S—D

Will stood in front of Rodgers and watched him impassively, 'so what do you want?'

'How did the little exercise go GI man?' Rodgers grinned widely, 'did ya keep up with the act?'

'No act, your bastards attacked a sick kid, nurse and doctor.' Will ground out, 'no act needed on that front.'

'Why I'm wounded! Did you really think that I would do something so heinous?' Rodgers pouted mockingly. 'Tell me GI man how are you feeling?'

'I'm fine.'

'Uhhuh, so those so-called friends of yours, do they know about your secret?'

'Why can't you leave those boys alone? You know that they're not gay or whatever you think, why not leave them alone?'

'One coz it's so much fun torturing them, and two just doin' my job, I have orders and bosses to make happy. I get told to mess with the Winchesters and that's what I do.'

S—D

The young men stood in rows in the early morning light, all with freshly shawn blond hair, even though some had to use peroxide, their blue eyes fixed ahead, all waiting for their orders.

'This is our country, one where only the strong shall survive, where the straight, healthy Arian race shall rule supreme and shall vanquish those who offend this great nation. Our communities tainted with the abomination of homosexuality, our children today are, subjected to their subversive ways, and we are not going to stand for it anymore. It is time to say no more, we don't want or need the liver-lilied pansies near our families, anyone who is not part of us is against us.'

The young men cheered as the voice droned on, extolling the virtues of the Arian race, of a country where anyone who did not fit their criteria were fair game; they had to rid their puritan lifestyle of the subversives once and for all.

Rodgers continued his speech welcoming the new recruits, just behind him stood his two new right-hand men, Clay previously an FBI agent and now the meat-suit for Braxas and Dick, the re-animated body of the local sheriff, who now housed a demon named Pateria.

The Master will surely approve of the newest recruits for an unholy fight they had no idea of; Rodgers still didn't understand exactly why the Master targeted the Winchester brothers but he never questioned his Master's orders.

The directive now, though, to withhold any further attacks on the Winchester brothers, and their associates, time to regroup and to retrain the newest recruits. Let them slip into a false sense of security and let them regain some of their strength back.

Before the strike that will end it all.

S—D

Sam cried out suddenly and sat up blindly reaching for something or someone only he could see. A soft sob left his lips as he sank back down in his bed, his face turned away from the anxious stares of his brother and friends. The nightmares haunted him whenever he closed his eyes; he felt the ghostly handprints still on his hips as he was held still, unable to defend himself, unable to do anything except accept whatever they did to him. His humiliation burned deeply into his psyche, the burn in his lower body persisted, never easing, and never letting him forget what had happened.

'Sammy?' Dean's voice penetrated the thick fog blanketing Sam in his inner misery and degradation, 'Sammy please talk to me.'

Talk, normally it was Sam begging Dean to talk to him, to talk of emotions, pain and facing fears. Now Sam hid his face, hid his telltale eyes, he was sure that they mirrored his weakness. Now even little Sammy had left him, he no longer had the comfort that his alter personality offered him. He was utterly cut off and alone.

A warm hand on his shoulder made him shudder until he recognised that touch, 'De?' he asked thickly without turning around.

'I'm right here Sammy, aint going anywhere.'

'They won't leave me alone.' Sam whispered his face burning with his shame. 'Why won't they leave me alone?'

'Who Sammy?'

'Them, the hands they keep holding me down and then ... then ... I can still feel their hands on me De ... why won't they leave me alone?' Sam sobbed into his pillow still unable to turn and face his brother.

'Sammy look at me.' Dean prodded gently.

'Just wanna sleep Dean.' Sam mumbled, 'just want to sleep without ...'

'Yeah I know dude.' Dean patted his brother's shoulder, 'Sammy ... Ethan was in before.'

'And?'

'And he said that the plastic surgeon guy wants to see you tomorrow morning.'

'More operations?' Sam finally lifted his head and turned to face Dean, he used his good hand to wipe away the tears, 'what for this time?'

'Your back.' Dean looked at his brother closely, at least he didn't look like the walking dead anymore, the cage for his knee gone and in its stead a Velcro strapped knee brace, the replacement prosthetic kneecap already fitted; the splints from his finger removed and replaced with a specially made mitt, to help support his hand during therapy. The other injuries had healed with time, and were fading now to barely noticeable, now all they had left was to do the plastic surgery on his back, to minimise the scaring from the continuous whippings.

'Why? I just want to go home Dean, Bobby and Caleb have both been released, you're ready to go home, I – I just want to be normal again Dean.' Sam turned his full-on kicked puppy dog look and silently beseeched his brother.

'Dammit Sammy,' Dean shook his head and tried to stop the effects of his brother's look, 'how about this we hear what this dude has got to say tomorrow morning, and if it's not for you, then we'll get Ethan to release ya?'

'You mean it?' Sam looked at Dean with a glimmer of hope in his dewy green eyes for the first time in months he had something to hope for.

'But we'll see what they say first.'

'Okay,' Sam nodded and smiled softly, 'thanks Dean, I'm sorry for ...'

'Hey now no chick flick moments while we're both wearing hospital gowns, it just aint manly.' Dean waved his fingers in disgust and was rewarded with a warm dimpled smile.

'Thanks Dean.' Sam stared at his mitt covered hand, 'where's Will? Haven't seen him for weeks.'

'Not sure Sammy, we've searched everywhere but no one ... no one's seen him.'

'Oh, what about Clay?'

'Sorry Sammy but Clay, Clay got himself possessed.'

'Oh, okay ... Dean do you remember when all of this started?' Sam asked, 'it seems so long ago.'

'Yeah I know, what's the matter Sam?'

'They all got hurt coz ...'

'No Sam don't you even let that thought enter that mind of yours.'

'But Dean...'

'no buts.' Dean patted Sam's shoulder, 'Bobby'll be in soon, he's bringin' something decent to eat.'

'Sounds good, coffee?' Sam tried to sound enthusiastic but failed when he caught the knowing look in Dean's eye, 'coffee would be good.'

'Yeah but you gotta eat first and then coffee.' Dean grinned.

'Something's coming Dean I can feel it.' Sam said ominously, 'I – I can feel it.'

'Sam?'

'M'tired, so tired Dean ... don't let me fall asleep please.'

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**Hate is a four-letter word**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing but my fevered imagination working overtime as per usual. So Eric Kripke has the honour of owning Supernatural and the characters we all love to hurt.

**Disclaimer Number 2****:** Very important, this story is going to contain hate crime I just want to say that I do not advocate any kind of hate crime ever, in fact it goes against all of my principles but it will be a very important part of the story. I am hoping that the ending will resolve issues brought up throughout the plotline.

**Warning:** Graphic violence and sexual assault if you are squeamish about these things then please go read one of my tamer stories.

**Author's Note 2:** I would also just like to apologise for not answering reviews, I appreciate each and every one, I save them to my own files as well as here on FF. Life is just so hectic for me that I am having trouble just keeping up with updates and figure that they are more important than anything else. So here is a big {{{{{HUGS}}}}}} to all of my reviewers and {{{{HUGS}}}} to those who like to read and lurk, your presence is just as appreciated.

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE

Two Weeks Later:

Sam sat on the edge of his bed and tentatively lowered his feet to the floor, he had to wait for the dizziness to subside, and for his eyes to focus but when he felt settled enough he continued to manoeuvre himself into a standing position. Taking a deep breath he slowly straightened until he stood his full and impressive height, with a death grip on the bed end he closed his eyes and prepared himself for the next part of his little excursion, to take a step without anyone helping him.

'You can do this Winchester, suck it up.' He muttered to himself as he shuffled forward, two steps, pause, two steps, pause and then with growing confidence he let go of the bed end and continued his slow but sure movement towards the bathroom door.

Sam heard a slight noise and lifted his head slowly, determined not to lose his concentration or momentum, 'hey Dean,' he said almost casually.

'Hey Sammy, so whatcha doing?'

'Bathroom.' Sam grinned, 'lucky I'm not busting to go,' he added with a chuckle.

'Doing good there Sam.' Dean encouraged his brother, he fought his instincts of the protective big brother to rush to Sam's side and help him, he knew that this was something Sammy had to do on his own.

'So whatcha doing Dean?' Sam asked effectively startling Dean out of his musings, stifling another chuckle he rested a shaking hand on the bathroom door handle and looked at his older brother with a humoured look in his eyes, 'what's going on?'

'Oh, ah, Bobby he ah asked me to bring ya down for lunch.' Dean ran his hand across the nape of his neck with a sheepish look on his face, he hadn't meant to spy on his brother, but he was so proud of the progress Sam was making since his release from the hospital. 'So go on, I'll be waiting for ya.' He made a shooing gesture for Sam to continue into the bathroom, when the door closed however, Dean heaved a deep sigh of relief. The visit with the plastic surgeon was horrific to say the least, Sam was that terrified of the man he was virtually catatonic by the end of the brief examination. He informed the Winchesters and Bobby that if Sam wanted to go through with the reconstruction, it would have to happen over a series of surgeries, most of the cuts would have to be reopened and then would have strips of skin sewn into them. It also meant that for another six months at least Sam would have to stay put in hospital. After restraining Dean from hurting the pompous ass, Bobby sat the boys down and they made the decision together.

With Sam's back covered in layers of gauze, cotton wool, and bandages the brothers set off for a long drive back to Bobby's house. May not have been a long distance but it was a long, slow and painful trip just the same.

Wrapped in thick polar fleece blankets Sam rested while they drove, insistent on sitting shotgun, he faced Dean with pillows packed behind him and one under his head. For all intents and purposes he looked like an oversized papoose.

In deference to Sam's headaches, Dean decided not to play any music but as they drove away from the hospital Sam's hand snaked out to the cassette deck and pressed play, strains of Kansas, filled the car and only then did Sam finally relax enough to drift off.

Dean glanced over at his brother every so often, still unable to believe that finally, finally Sam was sitting with him again. They were back home, and they had survived.

S—D

Bobby glanced up from the foot of the stairs, his mouth dropping open in shock when he saw Sam walking by himself though Dean hovered at his elbow, taking a step at a time they made their way downstairs.

Sam swallowed deeply and forced the vivid memories back into the dark abyss, and smiled brightly at Bobby, 'hey,' he murmured softly.

'Hey son.' Bobby's voice cracked slightly and he coughed discretely not wanting to ruin the moment, 'you're lookin' good there kiddo.'

'Thanks Bobby for everything.' Sam said as he let Dean help him sit down at the table and was unable to hide his sigh of relief when he felt a soft narrow pillow slide down between his back and the back of the chair.

'So ready for lunch? Coz I'm starved.' Dean grinned rubbing his hands together, salivating at the thought of freshly barbequed hamburgers, and fried onions.

'Git yer brother a drink first, and then I'll feed that pit of a stomach of yours.' Bobby groused happy to have his boys back where they belong.

The lunchtime meal soon turned into a quiet conversation and light banter, giving Sam some normalcy for the first time in a long time. Even though he had barely touched his full burger, he had eaten, and kept it down. Tired but happy he sipped his coffee and listened to Bobby and Dean as they had another 'pissing' competition on which classic car rules the roads.

S—D

'Sam, Sam time for a bit of a rest dude.' Dean tapped his brother's hand when he noticed Sam drifting off at the table.

'Not bed Dean please, the couch will do.' Sam pleaded turning the full on kicked puppy look.

'Fine but ...'

'Yeah I know.' Sam smiled and let Dean help him up, 'thanks for lunch Bobby.' His smile deepened for a moment and then with a slight grimace at the pull on his still healing back Sam made his way to the couch. Asleep before his head connected with the pillows Dean draped a throw rug over his long body and stood watching him a while longer.

'He's doing better Dean.' Bobby whispered coming to a stop next to Dean and joined him in watching Sam sleep.

'Yeah, his nightmares aren't so bad especially when he's around us.' Dean nodded, 'I nearly died before when I went upstairs and found him walking on his own.'

'A milestone in itself.' Bobby agreed.

'Bobby he won't leave the house, I know they said to give him time but ...'

'Small steps son, small steps when he's feeling up to it we'll git him out to the porch and then ...'

'I just wish I knew what that Rodgers was up too.' Dean said following Bobby outside to help him work on his latest restore job.

'Caleb is checking things out for us, he had a lead on Clay and Will too.' Bobby glanced up at Dean before returning his attention to the motor in front of him. 'Will was spotted with Rodgers not long after Sam's release.'

'Damn it, Bobby were they in it all along? Were they that good?'

'Nah Clay was definitely possessed, and I reckon ... well I reckon the smoke might've gotten Will too, that boy was hurtin' pretty bad it wouldna taken much.'

'Yeah you're right Bobby.' Dean absently rubbed his aching side and stretched upwards trying to work out the kinks in his own still healing body.

'You okay there boy?' Bobby gave him an appraising stare, 'you're looking a bit peaked yerself.'

'M'fine.' Dean's automatic answer slipped out before he could stop it, 'sorry I'm a bit sore but I'm fine.'

'Yeah right, why don't ya go and git us a beer and check on yer brother?'

'Sounds like a plan Bobby, be right back.' Dean made his way back to the house when a car pulling into the salvage yard made him stop and adopt a defensive stance on the porch steps.

'Dean?' A young man stepped out of the car but stayed a distance from the house.

'Speak of the devil, what you doin' here Will?' Dean's frown deepened when he noticed that the young FBI agent showed no signs of his previous injuries, 'what do you want?'

'To talk.' Will took a few steps closer towards Dean but stopped when he felt the nuzzle of a shotgun press against the small of his back. 'Bobby.'

'So Will, where've you been?' Bobby asked easily disarming the younger man before he prodded him towards the house.

A fear filled scream from the house had Dean moving without uttering another word, he ran in to find Sam writhing on the couch in the grips of a violent nightmare. 'Sammy, hey dude come on time to wake up.' He gently shook his brother's shoulders trying to ease him out of the dream terrors. 'Sammy hey, hey that's it time to get up Sleeping Beauty.'

Tired, pain-filled eyes slowly opened and squinted up at Dean. 'De?'

'Yeah the one and only,' Dean smiled and helped Sam to sit up wanting to check his back before anything else.

'Where, where's Bobby?' Sam yawned and scrubbed at his eyes, 'm'tired.'

'I know kiddo but that was some nightmare ... care to share with the rest of the class?'

'Where's Bobby?'

'Outside working.' Dean said easily, satisfied with the way Sam's back looked he helped ease his brother back against the couch. 'So 'fess up what was the nightmare?'

'The same old same old.' Sam tried to brush it aside but when he saw the determined look on Dean's face, 'We were prisoners of Rodgers again.' Sam said softly, 'he was beating you and I couldn't reach you.'

'Ah Sammy ...'

'But there was something different this time.'

'What Sammy?'

'I – It felt like a vision mixed in the dream, like it was all happening for the first time, it hadn't happened yet.'

'How can you?'

'Clay and Will were standing behind Rodgers, dunno about Will but Clay ... Clay was the one who was beating you.' Sam dropped his gaze and fixed it on a small burn mark on the rug.

'Sammy?'

'Clay was laughing and enjoying it but ... it didn't sound like Clay.'

'Sammy?'

'They had you strung up, everytime I made them angry you got hurt.'

'Ah geeze Sammy ...'

'Will's here isn't he?' Sam asked lifting his head he met Dean's gaze and held it trying to gain strength from it.

'How? Yeah he is.'

'Don't trust him Dean, he's not Will anymore.' Sam whispered, 'please Dean don't.'

'I promise Sammy, I promise I won't trust him.'

'Don't want to see him ...' Sam tried to push himself deeper into the couch but only managed to wince with pain.

'Stay here Sammy, I'll be right back.' Dean said as he stood and went to go to the door.

'Dean?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'It's never gonna finish is it? With them I mean.'

'Yeah it is Sammy, I'm gonna make sure of it.' Dean said as he closed the front door firmly behind him.

S—D

Will looked up from his seated position on the hood of his car, Bobby kept his gun levelled on the younger man while he waited for something to happen or for Dean to come back which ever came first.

'How's Sammy?' Will asked seemingly concerned.

'First you don't get to call him that, second you don't get to ask that.' Dean ground out his anger rising smoothly, rippling through his body as a separate but united entity.

'What's going on with Rodgers Will and why are you here?'

'I came to warn you.' Will said holding his hands up in a placating manner, 'I'm not here to cause any trouble.'

'Where did you go Will? You just disappeared.'

'I-I don't remember exactly.' Will dropped his hands, 'I still don't understand most of it.'

'Bullshit.' Dean ground out, 'hey Bobby how about a beer?'

'Yeah good idea son.' Bobby nodded and headed to the small fridge he kept in the workshop, quickly opening three bottles he passed one each to the two younger men and kept one for himself.

Dean took a sip of his but kept a trained eye on Will's face, Bobby sipped his and did the same but also kept looking over to the house keeping an eye for Sam. Will took his beer and with a small salute swigged a mouthful, the effect was instantaneous, his face became infused with a heated red rash, as steam hissed from his mouth, large drops of sweat tinged with crimson ran down his body, and an unholy growl came from deep within him.

Moving like one, Bobby and Dean grabbed the foul-mouthed, fuming possessed man and dragged him into the workshop, a devil's trap permanently etched and painted on the floor. they pushed him into the centre of it before standing back to catch their breath.

'Dean?' Sam's timid voice had the three men all turn to the doorway, 'Dean?'

'Stay there Sammy, we're fine.' Dean looked over at his pale and shaking brother, 'dude you made it all the way out here on your own?'

'Huh? Yeah I guess I did.' Sam leant against the doorway, a fine tremble ran through his overtaxed muscles.

'Well, well if it isn't the little slut, want to come back for some more?' the demon inhabiting Will's body.

'Go back to the house Sam.' Dean ordered his brother, before he turned back to the possessed man. 'What is Rodgers up to?'

'Why should I tell you?'

'Hmm coz I'll send ya back to the pit if you don't.'

'Yeah as if you could be strong enough ...'

'Try me.'

'The Master won't allow it.'

'Who is this Master?'

'It is his divine mission we strive to achieve.'

'Ah great we got evangelistic demons now.'

'The Master knows that the Arian way is the only way.'

'Got another story coz this ones getting old.'

'The true way is the Arian way, all others are not worthy and should be exterminated,' the demon sneered, Will's handsome face contorting evilly as it licked his lips and stared openly at Sam, 'of course there are a few exceptions, pets to play with.'

'Where is Rodgers now?'

'Where you can't find him, he is renewing the ranks, soon the Master will rise, and the ranks will fight alongside him in the apocalypse.' Pure fanaticism shining in the face and black eyes.

'What apocalypse?' Bobby asked stepping forward to get the demon's attention.

'The Master has had to reside below, but it is only a matter of time before he rises again and takes his true place, and then, then, only his faithful will be permitted to remain in his presence.'

'And by faithful you mean blond, blue-eyed-teenage-killing-machines?' Dean spat the words out, turning when he heard the anguished cry from Sam. 'Sammy what is it?'

'Dean?' Sam gasped for breath as he turned and stumbled away from the workshop.

'Sammy?' Dean hurried after him the demon forgotten in the moment as he watched Sam collapse to his hands and knees as a vision assaulted him.

Cradling his brother in his arms all Dean could do was make sure that Sam didn't injure himself anymore than he already is while Sam rode out the vision. Excruciatingly slow minutes passed before Sam slumped and clung to Dean as though he was his only lifeline. 'Sammy? Talk to me dude.'

'He – it is telling the truth.' Sam muttered clutching at Dean, 'so much blood ... so much pain ...'

'Sammy talk to me.'

'This Master, he – he can't be allowed ... have to stop them Dean.'

'We will Sammy, we will.' Dean kept his arms wrapped around his brother oblivious to the exorcism going on in the workshop.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hate is a four-letter word**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still nothing but my fevered imagination working overtime as per usual. So Eric Kripke has the honour of owning Supernatural and the characters we all love to hurt.

**Author's Note:** Just a quick note to explain my absence over the last week, for those of you who haven't heard by now, I was very lucky enough to have six days holiday in Sydney, NSW, and another state from where I live. Anyway, during my holiday I was able to attend the All Hell Breaks Lose Supernatural Con and over the two days managed to meet once again Jared Padalecki, and for the first time meet Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins. All day Saturday, a cocktail party Saturday night, and all day on Sunday. Needless to say, I am still floating on a SPN high but reality set back in when I arrived home on Tuesday and had to go back to University for lectures on Wednesday. Soooo now I think I'm back under control. For those who want to see some pics I have them up on my facebook page under Shelley Shearer

Okkies without further rambling on with the final chapter.

S—D

CHAPTER THIRTY

Bobby finished washing his hands and returned to his house to find the sons he never could have. Tired didn't describe how he felt, suddenly feeling so old and ready to ... to keep doing what he's doing.

'Dean?' Bobby whispered when his gaze rested on the sleeping face of Sam, once again nestled on the couch. 'How's he going?'

'Oh hey Bobby did ya?'

'Yeah salted and burned up nice and crispy.' Bobby shook his head, 'no joy in that though but the poor boy was already dead, died from his wounds when it took over.'

'He's probably in a better place Bobby.' Dean said with a mirthless grin, 'damn I sound just like Sammy.'

'He's sleeping again?'

'Passed out, told me what the vision was about and then ...'

'So ya idjit do I hafta pull it outta ya?'

'Huh? Oh yeah the vision,' Dean swiped the nape of his neck and gave Bobby a sheepish grin, showing just how tired the younger man was, 'same as his last one except Will wasn't there this time, Sammy didn't know the new face but other than that ... Ya know Bobby it's almost as if someone is sending these visions to Sammy.'

'Yeah the same thought just crossed my mind, are they always as violent as these last few?'

'Nah, I mean yeah he gets headaches, sick stomach and usually a nose bleed but these, these ones are in a class all of their own.'

'Dean ... I know that this aint the time but ... with Rodgers and co still out there Sammy is a walking target for all of the dark and nasties.'

'What do we do Bobby? Honestly at this stage I'm open to any suggestion.'

'Work on what that demon was spouting ... the apocalypse and this particular Master who is gonna rise.'

'How long, how long do you think?'

'That is the million dollar question kiddo, it could be years from now it could be next week without reliable intel we're blind on this one.'

S—D

The muted tones of reds and soft peach filled the room in a warm glow, the young man shrouded in most of the glow sat at the table by the largest window, relishing in the feel of the late afternoon sun on his back while he worked on the laptop computer in front of him.

Taking a moment to stretch he glanced over at the couch and the sleeping occupant on there before returning to the screen and another attempt at concentrating on the task at hand. Only a few short moments later his gaze once again drifted to the couch, something niggled at him, it didn't feel right, not sure what but it was too strong a feeling not to act on it. Slowly he stood and eased his aching body into an upright position and then made his way the few feet to the couch gingerly he perched himself on the edge and placed his hand gently on the bare arm nearest him.

His brother slept on oblivious to the extra attention, trapped in a state somewhere between dreams and night terrors, minute shudders ran through the lean muscular frame the only tell of something not so restful about the sleep.

'Sam time to wake up dude.' Dean squeezed the arm beneath his fingers and waited to see if his brother responded, a frown started to form on his forehead as Sam slept on without stirring at all. 'Ah geeze dude don't do this again.' Exhausted, in pain, and just plain tired of it all Dean took a deep breath and tried to reign in his frustration and anger. 'Damn it Sammy wake up.' He squeezed a little tighter than intended and was rewarded with a soft mewl of pain, guiltily he pulled his touch away and sat with his head down next to Sam. Suddenly too weary to worry anymore.

'De?' Sam's sleep-slurred voice broke through his internal battle and made Dean sit up startled, 'De what's wrong?'

'Sammy?' Dean ran his hand over his face wincing at the rawness of his own voice.

'You okay dude?' Sam pulled himself upright and rested against the back of the couch this way he could clearly see his brother's eyes, 'what is it?'

'You were dreaming again.' Dean snapped immediately regretting it when he saw the hurt flash in Sam's eyes. 'Sorry Sammy, I'm ...'

'Tired I know Dean, and I am so sorry.' Sam dropped his gaze and suddenly found the hole in his jeans leg interesting.

'Sam, Sammy please look at me.' Dean didn't have the patience left to deal with Sam's insecurities but he swallowed his anger and tirade when Sam lifted his gaze again and stared at him, the look of fear and wariness reflected in the wide light green eyes floored the Dean. 'I didn't mean to ... I didn't mean to snap like that and you have nothing at all to be sorry for.'

'Will's dead because of me isn't he.' Sam murmured, 'Clay is possessed, Rodgers is on the loose, a new powerful Master is declaring war and it's all coz I couldn't ... you should have let me die Dean.'

'Whoa Sammy, back up a little.' Dean held his hands up in a defensive but non-threatening way and tried to calm his brother down. 'Talk to me, tell me what the dream was about.'

'I couldn't do anything to save you, to save Bobby, anyone ... everyone I know and love died Dean and all I did was stand there frozen, then Rodgers stood at the right hand of this ... all I could smell was smoke and sulphur and there was no sun.' Once the words started Sam experienced a verbal diarrhoea, 'they slaughtered you, then Bobby, and then Josh and Caleb then on, and on everyone, I have ever met or just spoken to they all died Dean. And, and it was all coz of me ... I could see myself standing there watching, I couldn't do a thing to stop them, to stop you dying.'

'Calm down please Sammy, calm down you're going to start to hyperventilate.'

'De ... Dean please listen to me ... I keep seeing you die, being pulled apart and there is nothing, nothing I can do except watch.'

'Not gonna happen dude.'

'Why?'

'Well that's what these visions are all about aren't they?' Dean tried to muster all of his cockiness and self-confidence, 'that they tell us what's going to happen so we can stop it.'

'Can we stop the apocalypse Dean?' Sam asked his eyes bright now with unshed tears, 'can we stop it all?'

'Gonna try our hardest Sammy, but dude you gotta ... you gotta ease up on yourself or it will ... it will kill ya dude.'

'Dean, how can I?'

'Sammy dude just spit it out.' Dean grinned and swiped his brother's neck and cheek tenderly.

'How can I do anything when I can't even walk outside without a panic attack?' Sam blurted the question out in a rush of words.

'Well I been thinking on that Sammy.' Dean grinned, looking up he caught Bobby's wink as the older hunter remained in the shadows, content to listen for a little while longer. 'How would you feel about a small road trip?'

'R-road t-trip?' Sam swallowed convulsively, 'ahh okay.'

'Sam honestly dude you have to get out ...okay?'

'Ah yeah okay I guess if we're gonna do this then ...' Sam smiled softly and patted Dean's shoulder, 'you okay dude?'

'Yeah sure bitch.'

'If you're not then ... we can stay here jerk.'

'Ah do I get a say in this?' Bobby chuckled softly enjoying listening to the banter once again filling the house.

'Sorry Bobby, I ahh...'

'Sam.' Bobby grumbled good naturedly, 'I ah got a few leads and have to take off for a few days, so you two idjits have got two choices.'

'Which are?' Sam blinked at the sudden change of subject and then as quickly as the confusion hit it was replaced by suspicion when he looked at both his brother and surrogate father.

'You can go on yer short road trip or ya'll can look after this place, I got a list of chores that need doin.'

'Ah think we'll go on the road trip.' Sam laughed and then stifled his yawn. 'Sorry.'

'As soon as you're ready Sam, we are.' Bobby patted the younger man's shoulder before heading out to finish his jobs before leaving.

'So Sammy what do you say?' Dean heaved a sigh of relief, for the first time in months he felt he could relax slightly.

'Road trip, but...'

'I knew it, but what Sam?'

'What about Rodgers Dean?' Sam asked not wanting to sound so fearful and needy.

'When we're both strong and healthy we'll find him and end his crazy schemes.'

Sam nodded and took a deep breath, knowing that the abyss was still too close to him for him to relax completely but at least he had Dean next to him, he was improving and they were forewarned with his visions.

S—D

Epilogue:

The roar of the impala on the open road sent birds flying from where they picked at a road kill on the shoulder of the highway. Music blared through the speakers, creating an atmosphere for personal thought and little need for interaction.

Dean's eyes shadowed and haunted no longer shone with enthusiasm for the hunt and lust for life. All he kept seeing was Sam's limp body, he kept hearing that last stuttering breath and the stillness of Sam in death.

All Sam could see and hear was his brother's admittance to the deal, a one year deal to resurrect him. all Sam could see in his mind was that one vision, dream, nightmare, or terror whatever you want to call it. Unable to prevent his brother's death, no matter what he tried he couldn't do it and all he could see when he shut his eyes was the sight of Dean's body decimated in front of him while he stood immobile, unable to do anything to save him.

One year, twelve months, three hundred and sixty five days and there was nothing Sam could do, his scarred back twitched with the tension, he felt the bite of the lash as clearly as it was yesterday, the hands on his body, groping and molesting their imprints permanent on his flesh, time does not lessen it only helps to numb.

'So Sammy whatcha say you grant a dying man's last wish and we find the ... now what's those twin's name again?'

End

Author's note:

I have decided to finish this story here, a lot of the plot is unresolved but after a lot of careful planning I have decided to link it to my story, War, What's it good for? And continue the story from there, Rodgers will be back as well as Clay and the Arians as they align themselves with Lucifer and Lilith.

With Sam in a wheelchair but a little supercharged with psychic powers and a more than overprotective brother and adopted father in Dean and Bobby will the force of Winchester and Singer be enough to bring down possibly the strongest and most evil supremacist group ever and end the apocalypse before it finishes the world for good?


End file.
